Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted
by mastermind123
Summary: This is my first, of hopefully many, crossovers that involves my OC's and the characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender, more specifically, Legends of Korra. Hope you enjoy, and critisism is definetly welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. As promised, the new crossover that I've been thinking about. Okay. There will be a brief prologue but it will eventually become a full story when I get around to any avatar and/or LoK readers, I would strongly recommend that you go on my profile and read my two previous stories because it's the only way that any of this will make any sense. Read, "Cyclonian Public Enemies" and "Honorable Intensions, Dishonorable Deeds", (in that order). I apologize for any inconvinience, blah blah blah. Korra doesn't belong to me, but Johnathon and the creepy bush people do. Please review. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**Korra**

Korra woke up in a deep stretch. The steady motion of Naga's rythmic breathing helped her sleep soundly the previous night. The past few weeks were terrible. She hadn't seen Mako or Bolin in weeks. Korra looked around the cave entrance that they were using as shelter. She then shifted her gaze to the boy fast asleep on Naga's chest. Korra stood up and put on her coat and went to the opening of the cave. The cave sat upon the flat side of a cliff that overlooked a dirt road.

"Sleep well?" asked the boy, who joined Korra at the entrence of the cave. His features and cloths could be seen much more clearly not that he was in better lighting. He was slightly taller than her. He had white skin, brown hair that was cut in a well kept military fashion. He wore a black pea coat, camoflauge pants, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves covered his hands. Korra swept him into a friendly hug and walked with him back to Naga. They sat down near the remnents of a fire, and Korra sent fire from her fingertips into the pit. "You still didn't answer my question Korra." said the boy.

"Yes Johnathon. I slept well. You?" responded Korra. The boy got up and took a black back pack off of Naga's saddle. He then walked back to Korra and sat next her. They scooted close to each other as a large gust of cold air blew into the cave.

"Well, it would have been better if I could actually sleep every night." said Johnathon, brushing some dust off of his coat. Korra took Johnathon's pack and unzipped it and pulled out a piece of fish wrapped in paper. Johnathon looked around in the cave and found a long stick. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade knife. After sharpening the stick, he held it steady while Korra scewered the fish onto it, and roasted it on the fire.

After a quick breakfast of fish, Korra and Johnathon set off for Republic City. Korra rode on Naga's back while maintaining a walking pace so that Johnathon could keep up on foot. The sky was a depressing gray. Thunder could be heard in the distance.

"So, how 'bout this freak weather, huh'?" asked Johnathon. Korra kind of looked all around.

"It's kind of pretty, if you like gray." said Korra, smiling a little. Johnathon mildly laughed.

"Yeah, it is alittle depressing out here isn't it?" said Johnathon, scratching the back of is head. They continued walking in silence when Korra spoke up.

"So, how did you get all the way out here. I kinda thought that the pathway to master Tenzin's island was unkown to most people." said Korra.

"Well, I'm not most people, am I?" asked Johnathon. Korra's mind hung on this statement, and she eyed Johnathon with mild suspicion. This is how it had been ever since she found this boy. Everything about him spelled strange. His cloths were like nothing she had ever seen before, but that wasn't much reason to be very cautious around him. His mannerisms were, for the most part, polite, however, they did get to a morbid state at times. For instance, two days before when they had run into a merchant for the fish, Johnathon threatened a harmless man who had been tailing behind them for, well, ever since Korra had met Johnathon. Johnathon was describing a whole manner of morbid scenarios in which they could, as he put it, "take care" of the "presidential filth". However, when Korra asked Johnathon what he meant, Johnathon's mood immediately switched from seriousness to a sort of happy and jovial kind of mood. This however, was nothing compared to when Korra first found Johnathon.

On a bright sunny day when she was journeying back from Tenzin's island, she found Johnathon in the trees. He appeared at first to have two fingers up to one of his ears and talking to thin air. Who or what ever he was talking to seemed to be answering back to him and all around him there were shimmers in the air, almost as if there were imbalances in the temperature. At first, this both disturbed and intrigued Korra, but when she got closer, she only found Johnathon, with his black back pack in hand. Upon seeing her, Johnathon politely asked who she was and where she was going. Upon the mere mention of Republic City, Johnathon seemed so interested to accompany her. Korra, seeing nothing wrong with having someone to talk to on her way back to Republic City, obliged and here they were. Two ordanary teenagers who had nothing to hide from one another. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Korra still hadn't informed her new "friend" that she was the avatar, but, if he had another little outburst like the one at the fish merchant, she felt that action may have to be taken.

* * *

><p><strong>Johnathon's Personal Diary:<strong>

I have to say that this girl Korra is very nice, and very beautiful. Although, every time I think of her, all I can see is Jordan. Maybe, I should start from the beginning. In the months after I trained Kai Everett, I persued my missing sisters and mother. However, I recieved many intelligence reports that my mother and one of my sisters had been killed while they were imprisoned, I clung to the hope that I could still save my last sister. The youngest form of my bloodline had been sold into slavery and pressganged into the service of the Colonel. Despite the fact that it was far better than being sold into slavery to another Cyclonain, or into the Sky Knight Hypocarcy, I still persued her. When I confronted the Colonel, he explained everything to me. He understood that being pressganged into someone's personal service may sound disgusting, but he was only having my little sister run numbers for him, and acting as her father figure. He told me that he was looking for an heir to his criminal empire. For someone to watch over everything that he had spent his whole life building. My sister also became quite found of the man, she didn't want to go. I, being no where near level headed, allowed her to stay with the Colonel. Now that I think about it, it was the stupidest descision I've ever made in my life, but it was the right one. People were hunting me, and I knew that the Colonel was well enough connected to keep my sister, Rielly, safe from anything that was coming after her.

That was only the first of many tragedies that were going to make my life a living hell. After allowing my sister to stay with the Colonel, against my father's wishes, he in turn died of cancer. My twin brother, Edward and our older brother Patrick, all had to watch as our father died in a hospital bed, praying his last words to God. We were speechless. I was affected the most because I am an assassin, like my father before me. I was one of the many protectors of Atmos and all of the Preditorian Empire. My father was made the head of the field operations of this hidden order. His dying wish was for me, the only son to ever have a personality so twisted as to follow in his footsteps, to take the reins and become the head of the Order. I led only a small squad of highly specialized commandoes at the time. Stepping up and taking the reins of an entire Assassin Order was something out of a different demension.

Funny, different dimensions, not unlike where I find myself at the moment. You're probably wondering how I got to this world. Well I'll tell you. When the short war with Cyclonia finally reached its bloody end, the Preditorian Empire, my homeland, took what was left of Cyclonis's "magical door to the far side" and covered it up. Then, they used it for interdimensional research. They didn't need to wait long, because after only a few short weeks of harvesting enough power to get the crystal to work, the sientists dicovered a pathway to this world. A world without any Sky Knights, Cyclonains, or even PFE for that matter. It almost seemed too good to be true. My team, Commando Squad 06309, plus a few other Hashshashin squads and agents, were sent along with an entire battalion and armored division of the Preditorian military. When we arrived, we were stunned. At first it started terribly. All of us were loaded on a single cruiser, the Preditorian Imperial Navy Battle Cruiser (PINBC) _Shadow of Malevolence_, which crashed in The Divide. There, we lived in complete hell. Beasts around every corner, men dying of a curious sickness, and worst of all, the fire benders. Yes, we were here when the Great War was still in bloom. It was a few weeks after that that I met, an fought along side, Avatar Aang. Now don't think that I've been living forever, because you would be wrong. Patience is the key, and my mind has many locked doors that I often hesitate to open.

I will tell more of my past later. Right now, there's work to be done. A man is here, and he openly slaughtered Jordan Bagg, the love of my life, right in front of me. This man, General James Robertson, he and I have a score to settle. I will never stop hunting him. My name is Johnathon Porter Junior, I have deovted my entire seventeen years of existence to the deadly arts, and General Robertson, along with all of those who follow a Preditorian "President" are going to remember what I have done to them for centuries to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV:<strong>

Johnathon, no matter how hard he tried, could not take his eyes off of Korra. She eventually noticed and became quite uneasy of his piercing brown eyes. She tried waving her arms to get his attention but that didn't help. Johnathon appeared to be in a trance.

"Hey! What are you looking at me like that for?" said Korra. This knocked Johnathon out of his trance.

"Oh! Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel, uncomfortable." said Johnathon, now looking at his boots.

"Well, is something wrong?" asked Korra.

"No, no. Everything's fine. Um, listen. I know that this question is going to be coming out of nowhere, but, do you know who the new avatar is?" asked Johnathon. This immediately gave Korra a bad vibe. Normally, she would have taken pride in her title as avatar, but she just met this guy in the woods, talking to himself. He also seemed to be constantly paranoid, always looking over his shoulder. He just didn't sit well with Korra and she chose to lie.

"No, I don't. I heard that he's from the water tribe though." said Korra, looking in the trees. Johnathon's piercing brown eyes were on her again, as if she sensed that she was lying. Johnathon then just shrugged his shoulders and continued to look on the road ahead. They tavelled like this in complete silence for the rest of the day. When night fall finally came, Korra started to set up camp in the woods, even after Johnathon's immense amounts of protest.

"Look, all I'm saying is that if we are being followed, and I'm not saying we are; but, if we are being followed, we would be completely exposed." said Johnathon, looking over his shoulders again. Korra looked upon him as if he were insane. "I'm not crazy." said Johnathon, without even turning his head to face her. Korra rolled her eyes and continued to set up camp.

"Well, how much safer do you think we would be in a cave, where there's only one way in and one way out?" asked Korra. Johnathon stopped to think about this. After mulling it over in his head, and refusing to give in to the fact that he may in fact be wrong, he solemly agreed to camp in the woods. Not after quite a bit of comments from Korra however. When everything was set up, dusk was falling. Johnathon began to rip branches off of the trees and Korra firebent the wood to have a roaring camp fire. Korra noticed that Johnathon had a very suspicious look on his face. He always had it everytime she use her fire bending. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just... nevermind." said Johnathon.

"No, you can be honest. What's wrong?" asked Korra.

"You must travel a lot right?" asked Johnathon. "I mean, it's not everyday you see a fire bender this far away from the fire nation, with polar water tribe clothing. Your family must be rich." said Johnathon, now sitting down next to Korra. Korra froze briefly and tried to work the lie.

"Yeah, um. My mom and dad were explorers, and adventurures." said Korra, hoping Johnathon would buy it.

"Really, what happened to them?" asked Johnathon. Johnathon's mood had done one of its switches again. He was a nice perosn before, but now it felt like he's going to do something insane. Korra was getting ready to roast Johnathon to a crisp with a fire blast if he tried anything on her. She stood up as she felt her hands begin to heat up, tapping her foot on the ground to see what Johnathon's form was doing through the vibrations in the ground. She was ready.

"It's personal." said Korra flatly. Johnathon sighed. Korra walked over to Naga and picked up what was left of the fish. When she turned around, Johnathon was right in front of her. Korra semi- screamed and jumped, loosing her balance one of Naga's straps. Johnathon reached out and caught her by the hem of her coat with lightning reflexes. Korra stayed there for a bit wondering what just happened. "How did you do that?" she asked, a small amout of uncertainty in her voice.

"Simple, I'm magic." said Johnathon pulling her up and yanking her close by the scruff of her coat. Korra raised her hands, about to torch Johnathon's head, when he caught them and pinned her to the nearest tree. Naga took notice and got up next to Johnathon and growled next to his face. "Both of you, shhh!" said Johnathon. They all quieted down for a minute and they could hear rustling in the forest all around them. Every so often they would hear a medium sort of scuffling and it would die down. Johnathon began to silently count between when he heard the loudest scuffle, when it died down, and when it quietly started up agian.

"What are you-" Korra was immediately shushed by Korra just before everything died down and it was dead quiet. He slowly turned back to Korra, the random pops of the fire making the only sound now. He put his mouth to her ear and began to whisper.

"We're not alone." whispered Johnathon.

"What makes you say that?" asked Korra.

"The shuffling. Didn't you hear it?" asked Johnathon.

"Yes, and it was probably an animal." Johnathon immediately shook his head.

"No, those are soldiers. Patterns sounded like rangers, we have to get out of here now." said Johnathon, letting go of Korra and starting to pack his things up.

"Wait, what are rangers?" asked Korra, Johnathon immediately stood back up.

"Please, Korra there's no time. I promise a full explanation later but now isn't the time." said Johnathon, grabbing Korra's water pouch and pouring it on the fire. The mild light of the moon was the only source of light now. Korra got all of her things on Naga and stuck her hand out for Johnathon. He grasped it and was hauled on. Just then a figure jumped up from the ground behind them. He appeared to be covered in bushes and twigs.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! DON'T MOVE!" a male voice shouted. More and more of these identical figures seemed to be coming off of the ground. The weapons that they were holding were like nothing Korra had ever seen. They looked like clubs that were being held with one end against their shoulders and the other pointed towards the two of them. Johnathon didn't waste any time and wrapped his arms around Korra waist.

"GO!" he shouted. Korra, stunned to actually be wrong, snapped Naga's riens and the were off. The next few seconds were filled with loud bangs and pops. The sound of pebbles bouncing off of the ground and the trees could be heard all around them. Eventually, Korra heard a different sort of noise, followed by Johnathon burrying his face into her shoulder, screaming in agony. Slowing down slightly Korra looked to the boy behind her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just keep moving!" shouted Johnathon. Korra could feel something warm trickling down the side of her neck. When she ignored the sounds of Naga's heavy breathing, and the ringing in her ears from all of the loud noises, she heard a mixture of grunts and sobbs coming from Johnathon.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Korra, slowing Naga down to a steady jog.

"No, I'm not. How far is it to Republic City?" asked Johnathon.

"We shoul get there tomorrow if we keep going." said Korra. "Why, are you hurt?"

"Yeah, I need to stop." said Johnathon, Korra noticed his grip slowly starting to loosen. When Korra pulled Naga to hault Johnathon fell off and went unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's a wrap for chapter one. My loyal Storm Hawks readers, thanks as always. Please review.<strong>


	2. Just Your Average Walk in the Park

**Hey guys, exams are here so I'm trying to sneek in one last update. Korra, Mako, and Bolin do not belong to me but my OC's do. Please read and review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Korra found another cave that was conveniently located on the path to Republic City. Having dragged Johnathon of of the ground and draping his body across Naga's saddle, she climbed back on and slowly made her way to the entrance of the cave. When she was convinced that no one was following them, she lit the smallest of fires and hefted Johnathon to a relatively flat surface. Korra was about to try and figure out what exactly was wrong with Johnathon, when she felt someone outside the cave. She immediately turned around and was grabbed off of the ground, and thrown against the wall of the cave by a girl.

She looked not that much older than Korra or Johnathon. She had dark blonde hair, brown eyes, peachie white skin with freckles on her cheeks. She wore cloths that were just as wierd as Johnathon: a black zip up hooded sweatshirt, black jeans, and black combat boots. She had a black back pack on and a club like weapon that looked strikingly similar to the ones that the pursuers were using. This girl also had quite the grip, and as much as Korra struggled, she couldn't break free from this girls grip.

"Haben Sie dies tun, um ihn?" she asked, motioning her head towards Johnathon. Korra couldn't help but give her a dumbfounded look. She didn't even understand the words coming out of this girl's mouth. This one look, apparently angered this girl even more. She slapped Korra with lightning reflexes similar to Johnathon's. Korra fell to the cave floor, only to be dragged back to her previous position by her hair. "HABEN SIE DIES TUN, UM IHN?" she screamed.

"Nein!" croaked Johnathon. The girl froze and looked down at the ground. Johnathon was barely conscious. "Die Rangers hat mir das angetan. Sie ist eine Freundin. Ich bin mit ihr reisen." said Johnathon, the volume in his voice starting to get much louder. The effort that he had to use to become audible only cause more pain. As the light got less and less dim, Korra looked at the fire and saw a person covered in the bushes and twigs that resembled the ones that they she and Johnathon saw before. The girl stopped breathing and took one hand off of Korra, reaching for something in her pockets. The bush figure raised his weapon and stepped forward quitly. The girl took out a small handgun and turned around pointing it at the figure's head. The figure froze and the girl blinked away a bullet of sweay that made its way down her brow. The next thing everyone heard was a loud _bang _and the figure falling to the ground. The girl holstered her weapon and turned her attention back to Korra.

"Sie führte sie hier, nicht wahr?" said the girl.

"Nein! Sie fanden uns in den Wald und wahrscheinlich folgte uns hier. Sie erhielten gerade hier zuerst." shouted Johnathon, his voice filled with agony. "Lassen Sie ihr, Shana. Ich brauche dich mehr, als sie gerade tut." And with that one final sentence, the girl let go of Korra and immediately crouched down next to Johnathon. She too, had a backpack, and when she took it off and opened it, a whole manner of medical supplies was dumped on the cave floor. The girl and Johnathon kept talking back and forth in this language that Korra couldn't understand. This however, was probably because Korra was paying attention to the dead body in the cave rather than the curious girl tending to Johnathon's wounds.

When staring at the body did get old, however, Korra looked back to the girl and Johnathon, only to see the girl digging around, in the wound that was in Johnathon's back, with a knife and a pair of plyers. Johnathon did his best to keep the screams from escaping his throat, but, the occasional grunt did escape him. Korra was both shocked and hypnotized by this sight, and as much as she wanted to stop watching, her body wouldn't let her. The climax finally came when the girl began to pull something out of Johnathon's back. When the plyers were finally out of Johnathon's back, a small piece of metal was caught in between them. The girl threw it across the cave, where it landed with a loud metalic chattering noise. The girl then looked back and dabbed the wound with cloth, which helped to suck up some of the blood.

"Shit!" the girl exclaimed. Korra was hesitent to ask but she did anyway.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Korra, expecting this girl to kill her.

"He's been shot in his lower back. I've gotten zhe bullet out of him, but it knicked an artery. Unless zhere is a hospital nearby, he's going to die in a few hours." said the girl. Johnathon, who was screaming before, had now slipped back into unconsciousness.

"There's a hospital in Republic City." said Korra.

"How far away is it by foot?" asked the girl.

"Half a day." said Korra.

"Nein. Too far away. He'll be dead in a few hours." said the girl, starting to get tears in her eyes. Korra, despite her previous experience with this girl, felt sorry, and she knew one way that she could help.

"I'm a waterbender. I could take a look at him and see if I could heal him." said Korra. The girl immmediately refused, but Korra wasn't going to let this girl stop her. She opened her canteen and bent the water out until it became molded to her hand. After that it began to glow. The girl immediately drew her weapon and pointed it at Korra's chest. Korra, frightened out of her wits, gently placed her hand on Johnathon's wound and began to heal it, praying to Tui and La that this girl didn't decide to have a nervous twitch. A thought then struck Korra, she now understood what this girl was saying, well, for the most part. Her accent still masked a few words here and there. The girl eventually holstered her weapon when she realized that Korra was in fact telling the truth. Minutes later, Johnathon began to stir and he eventually was able to roll over. Korra, was pleased when he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Thank you." said Johnathon, looking down to Korra's hand, which was still glowing from the water. "Firebender and a waterbender, eh? Be on your best behavior Shana. We're in the presence of the avatar." said Johnathon. Korra grimanced because of her mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>Republic City<strong>

The journey was considerabley harder once Korra had picked up, yet another traveller. She was really starting to get annoyed with the fact that all Johnathon and this other girl did was blatently talk about her right in front of her in a language that she didn't understand. The girl, Shana, kept making, what Korra thought, were nasty remarks about Korra. Johnathon, on the other hand, kept influencing Shana to speak in a language that everyone understands. Or, at least that's how it sounded from the tone in his voice. When they finally arrived at Republic City, Korra had never been happier to get rid of the two of them. Saying a quick goodbye, Korra left Johnathon and Shana in the dust and took off into the heart of the city. Johnathon and Shana looked so helpless in the street, and at one point, Korra almost turned around. Almost.

When Korra was sure that she was finally rid of the two of them, she went to the gym where she practiced for hers, and Mako's and Bolin's pro-bending tournaments. Mako and Bolin were there waiting for her. She walked up to Bolin and gave him a quick hug and then gave Mako a long kiss on the lips. Mako embraced her and began to put his hands around her waist. Korra slid them down.

"Not in here Mako. People are watching." said Korra looking over her shoulder. She was right, a few of the men who were working out had glued their eyes to the two of them ever since Korra walked in. Mako let go of her and went back to his fire squats. After briefly getting changed, she rejoined Mako and started to do fire squats along side him.

"So, were you attacked by any equalists on the way back?" asked Bolin. Korra slowed but did not stop her warm ups.

"What makes you say that?" asked Korra.

"Well, we were just worried. You came back later than you said that you'd be back." said Bolin.

"Yeah Korra. Are you hurt at all?" asked Mako.

"No, no. I'm fine guys. I just took on a few more travellers and brought them here." said Korra, her tone deteriorating as she mentioned her "guests".

"Well, where are they?" asked Bolin, grabbing a weight and punping it slowly. Korra sighed.

"Don't know, don't care." she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Johnathon and Shana<strong>

Johnathon and Shana watched their companion ride off into the cramped and bustling roads of Republic City. The trucks and random motor cycles that they encountered in the city were surprising, considering that the last time that the both of them were in this world, the only mode of transportation, on land, was either by riding the back of some mutated animal, or plain old fashioned walking. The trucks themselves, almost looked like troop carriers that you would see in an old war movie. When they looked up, they were stunned to see airships floating about in the sky. Granted, all of these sights were not new to either of the two, but they were still stunned to see all of the improvements that were made to the new world.

"I have to say, I'm quite impressed with these people." said Shana, her German accent a mild brush in her speech.

"Yeah. This place is gonna be terrific. Maybe, if we're lucky, they've made advances in their weapons as well. No more do it yourself options if the guns jam or break." said Johnathon with a hopeful tone. Shana glanced around and caught a glimpse of two metal bender police officers.

"I don't think we're that lucky." she said. "Look, the police aren't carrying any firearms by the looks of them." Johnathon turned around and also saw the two police officers. He turned around and kicked a random can down the street with more force than needed.

"Dammit. Looks like we'll have to steal supplies from Robertson's men then." he said, in a pouty five year old's tone. Shana semi laughed and rolled her eyes, a facial expression that Johnathon, not to mention the rest of the squad, had come to know as Shana's, "shut the fuck up or I'll turn you inside out" sort of face. "Okay, I'll shut up now." said Johnathon, who recieved a confirming nod from Shana. They walked deeper into the city, which was starting to look like a bad idea. Johnathon noticed that their surrounding were getting shadier and shadier as he and Shana trudged on. All of the sudden, Johnathon and Shana heard a cry from both a male and a female coming from an ally way. They looked at eachother and turned into the ally. Shana drew her pistol and reached for another one in a shoulder holster, and tossed it to Johnathon. Dropping their back packs in an inconpicuous box lying on the ground, the two of them crept up to a wall and looked into a larger opening in the ally. They saw a couple being mugged by a gang of five people, who all were armed with large daggers. Johnathon turned to Shana.

"Please tell me that you're not going to try and be a softy with these guys." said Shana, getting a worn out look on her face. Johnathon nodded and put his pistol behind the back hem of his camo pants, just beneath his coat. After tossing his coat around his body for a few seconds, he walked out into the open as presentable as he could be. One woman who stood watch immediately noticed him and was on alert.

"Get outta here kid, this ain't none of your business." she said, holding the knife up. Johnathon put his hands up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's all just calm down here. I was just trying to find out what the source of all that noise was." said Johnathon, as innocently as his black heart could muster.

"Well, you found it kid. Now piss off or we'll do the same to you." the woman said, advancing towards Johnathon, along with two of her thugs. Johnathon started to slow his breathing down and he closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the thugs' steps as they all advanced towards him. The entire surroundings began to slow down and the sounds became deep and distorted. When he heard the first one lunge, he immediately caught the knife, twisted the man's arm, took the knife and lightly sliced him across the stomach. He then went to work on the other man, stabbing the blade all the way into the man's kneed from the top. After removing the blade, he threw the knife at the woman's free hand. The blade met it's mark and went through the female thug's hand and still had enough force to burry itself into the wall. She stayed nailed to the wall while the other two thugs had grabbed the couple and wrapped their knives around the couple's necks. The whole escapade was over in seconds and the thugs stared at Johnathon as if he were a ghost. Johnathon in turn, drew his firearm and Shana stepped out from the shadows, with her firearm drawn on the thugs as well.

"I'm aiming for the head. How 'bout you, herr vundabar?" said Shana.

"No, non lethal take downs only." said Johnathon.

"I'm telling you, being a softy's going to bite you in the ass." said Shana. She and Johnathon fired at the same time, hitting the thugs in their legs and causing them to drop their hostages. Shana shot her thug in the other leg while Johnathon shot his in both shoulders and knee caps. Once the entire "fight" was over, the two teenagers holstered their weapons and attended to the couple. Johnathon helped the man to his feet. He inturn wrapped his arms around Johnathon.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea what they were about to do to us. My wife, they hit her a few times," said the man. Johnathon went to the woman, while Shana walked up to the female thug who was attempting to remove the knife. Shana slammed her fist into the woman's face and knocked her out cold. Johnathon and the couple watched as Shana cheerily walked back to everyone. "She's not right in the head is she?" asked the man. Johnathon hastily shook his head before Shana could see him agreeing. After attending to the woman, the man immediately wrapped Johnathon in a hug again. "My wife and I owe the both of you everything." he said, sweeping Shana into a hug as well. The wife joined her husband.

"We own a restaurante. We would be honored if the two of you would join us for lunch and afternoon tea." she said.

"Come now, Ming," said the husband, "We owe them more than that. Why don't we give them the apartment above the restaurante." Johnathon intervened at this.

"Seriously, it's fine. My friend and I do this every day." he said, gathering his things.

"Johnathon, come on. These people are kind enough to open their place of business to us, the least we could do is join them." said Shana. "And besides," she said, turning to the couple, "we do need a place to stay."

"Lee, that place is too big for two people." Ming said to her husband.

"That's okay, we have more coming...hopefully." Shana replied.

"Then it's settled. Follow us." Lee said to the two teenagers.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Korra's Krew<strong>

The workouts and practices were quite strenuous on Korra's muscles. The airbending training had something to do with this. Nothing but the slowest movements and disciplined actions that caused more excrutiating pain than one could imagine. This was the nature of airbending, and Korra hated it with a passion. Mako caught up with her.

"Hey, you still want to hit Lee's for dinner?" he asked Korra. She stopped and mentally slapped herself. Tonight she had promised to go to a dinner date with Mako to a place of his choosing. They had settled on a quaint little place owned by a lower middle class couple that had been happy to accept the patronage of anyone. After leaving the gym, Korra and Mako left for their own appartments, so that they could get changed into clothing that didn't smell as bad. When they met back with each other, they locked arms and entered the resturaunte. It was only after Ming had sat them down at a corner booth did the both of them realize who exactly they were sharing their special night with. Johnathon's head poked over the wall from the next booth over and he immediately caught Korra's and Mako's eye.

"I thought I smelt water tribe in this place." he said, grinning like a school girl.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of number 2... he he. Number 2... Moving on. Please review this story. It gives my self esteem a boost every time. Also, for every review I get, Rebecca Black gets punched in the face. <strong>


	3. A Night Out In the Big City

**Hey people. I'm back and I've got a new chapter just for you. (applause). Korra does not belong to me, ming and lee do, as does Johnathon, Shana, Dayton, Vladimir, Kyle, Walker and Schrody.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Korra sat with Mako completely annoyed. Johnathon, and Shana, were the last people that she was expecting. Johnathon still remained leaning over the wall separating them.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" asked Johnathon, motioning towards Mako. Korra rolled her eyes.

"Mako, this is the reason I was delayed." said Korra. She then turned to Johnathon. "Reason why I was delayed, this is my friend Mako." said Korra.

"Looks like you two are dating to me." said Johnathon.

"No, we're not." lied Korra.

"Sweet heart, everyone at this table can tell that you're lying." said a man's voice, with a detectable Russian accent. Korra lifted her head up to see a white man sitting farthest away from her. He had brown hair, white skin, and a mild five-o-clock shadow on his face. His eyes were very peculiar, considering that one of them was blue and the other was green. He had a lit cigarette dangling from his mouth, which Korra and Mako were now getting a full whiff of. He was wearing cloths that were just as bizzare as Johnathon's and Shana's. He had the same style of camoflage pants, an undershirt that was stained with something red, and a brown leather military jacket. The shoulder straps on his jacket had a two dimensional bald eagle on it, with its wings and feet outspread. In one set of talons, it held a farming sickle, and in the other, a blacksmith's hammer. This entire design was surrounded by a red star.

"Who are you?" asked Mako, also looking over the booth wall.

"My name is Vladimir. But you should just call me Makarov. It's easier that way, plus, I don't respect you enough for you both to call me by first name." said Makarov. Korra and Mako were almost stupified. They couldn't believe that someone they didn't even know was talking to them in such a manner as this. Korra immediately chimed in.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" asked Korra.

"No, and don't even bother, because I really don't care." said Makarov, taking a drag of his cigarette. Korra wasn't expecting that to be his answer.

"I'm the avatar. And you've pissed me off." said Korra. Makarov raised his hands in mock fear.

"Ooooo. The Avatar, I'm so fucking scared. Why don't you gave save some people from a burning building, or, even better, why don't you go mature alittle until you've learned to talk to people with proper respect.

"Why should I respect you? You're the one mocking who I am. I've done nothing to you." said Korra, standing up. Small flames could be seen in Korra's hands. Makarov responded by taking a final drag from his cigarette, spitting it in the ash tray in front of him, and unbuttoning his jacket. Johnathon immediately knew shere this was going, and he drew his pistol on Makarov, who in turn froze.

"No one is hurting anyone in here. Got it?" said Johnathon, turning his gaze from Makarov, to Korra. "Let's just have some dinner, tell some jokes, have a few laughs, and just ignore each other for the rest of the night. Sound agreeable?" he asked looking at both Makarov and Korra. They both nodded and went their separate ways. After moving to as far away from Johnathon and his "friends" as possible, Korra and Mako sat in a spot where they could both ignore them, but at the same time, keep an eye on them. Makarov and Johnathon appeared to be in a heated argument.

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Mako. Korra shook her head. Mako just sat trying to listen in, not looking, or even noticing that their table received two new members. One was a smaller blond haired boy. He looked to be the age of fourteen. He had white skin and brown eyes. He wore a pair of black pants and a tan button up shirt. Mako didn't even notice how much the boy was deramily staring at him. The other person was also a boy, only his hair was red-orange, and he wore jeans, a t-shirt, and a black hoodie. His brown eyes observing all entrances and exits of the resturaunte. Mako finally noticed the blond boy staring at him. "Why is that kid staring at me like that?" asked Mako.

* * *

><p><strong>Johnathon's Table<strong>

"Schrody, do we need to get the horse tranqualizers again?" asked Johnathon.

"Yes, I think so. Oh my goodness he looks delectable!" said Schrody. Dayton and Johnathon mentally twitched. Makarov reached inside of his jacket and pulled out a needle filled with a clear liquid.

"Make sure that's the right one first. We don't need to be shooting him up with a mixture of vodka and cocaine." said Dayton, the rest of the table laughing. Makarov flipped Dayton off and gave the needle to Johnathon.

"That joke sucked almost as badly as when we were all on Terra Sahar, liberating the natives from the murk raiders." said Makarov to Johnathon, who semi-nodded in agreement.

"Vlad, Yestʹ lyudi, proslushivaniya dyuĭma davaĭte vozderzhivatʹsya ot chernogo operatsii nam." said Johnathon. **(Russian for: Vlad, there are people listening in. Let's refrain from black operations shall we.)**

"Bezotnositelʹno, oni dumayut, chto my poddelok v lyubom sluchae. Oni ne budut znatʹraznitsu. Krome togo, yesli vy tak ozabocheny , to pochemu by nam ne ostatʹsya s russkim?" said Makarov. **(Whatever, they think we're fakes anyway. They won't know the difference. Besides, if you're so concerned, why don't we just stay with Russian?)**

"Vy pravy. Vot derʹmo , vyglyadit kak Scrody vot-vot soĭdet s uma . Daĭte mnetranqualizer , bystryĭ ." said Johnathon. **(You're right. Oh shit, looks like Scrody is about to go insane. Give me a tranqualizer, quick.)** Makarov quickly reached into his jacket and pulled out a needle. Schrody continued to stare dreamily at Mako, his mouth practically drooling. Johnathon, without hesitation, took Schrody's head and bent it to the side while taking the plastic sheath off of the needle with his mouth. Schrody let out a small squeak when the needle was forced into his jugular. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Johnathon withdrew an empty needle while Makarov looked at his watch.

"Should be taking effect now." he said triumphantly. No one was paying attention to see that Korra had walked up to their table.

"Hey guys, I want to apologize for what I said and that I-" she was cut off as Schrody shot up from his seat.

"Are you accusing us of something? How dare you! I'm tired of rondom people always blaming zhe atrocities of history on zhe German people. Long live Deutchland! Sig Heil! Sig Heil!" he shouted as everyone around gave him a wide eyed stare. Schrody then threw his right arm up in salute. "HEIL HITLER!" he shouted. While everyone sat with their jaws to the floor, Johnathon stood up and slugged Schrody in the stomach. Sitting back down he grabbed the collar of Makarov's jacket and hauled him close to a whisper's distance.

"YA dumal, ty skazal, chto etotrankvilizator." he said, his voice laden with anger. **(I thought you said it was a tranquilizer.)**

"I thought it was, but I guess a shot of caffine laden with cocaine made its way into the mix." he said, almost intrigued as to how such a mistake could have been made. The red head, Dayton, laughed a bit while Johnathon looked at his watch.

"Yeah Korra, it's about half past 8. Why, do you have a date?" he said.

"No, mine's right over there." she said, pointing to Mako. Schrody had now regained his composure.

"Oh, he looks so gorgous." he said. Johnathon's vein in his temple began to pulsate.

"Shut up Schrody." he said. Korra gave Schrody an uncomfortable gaze. She started to back up slowly, away from the table.

"Um, thanks Johnathon." she said, before hastening back to Mako. Dayton and Johnathon continued to eye Korra as she sat back down with Mako.

"She remind you of anyone?" asked Johnathon to Dayton. He merely nodded.

"Yeah, Jordan." he responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Johnathon's Personal Diary<strong>

Jordan bagg was the love of my life. We went to school together, we lived in the same twon, we had the same job. We were destined for each other. Even though after her genetic augmentations went wrong, I didn't stop loving her. There was a small moment when we didn't write to each other while I was rotting in that hell hole called Zartacla. Walker told me that I should just have expected the worst and that she was either dead or she found someone better. I refused to bleieve it, at first. But as more and more days went by, and the more mail that came without a single letter from her, I gave in. That particular incident is why I began to date Piper. But, when I found out that the love of my life was in fact liveng, and that her feeling for me still had a raging fire, I couldn't find any argument for staying with Piper. Don't get me wrong, Piper was nice, beautiful even. She was smart, funny, and very passionate about her work. We had all three of those traits in common. The only drawback was that she strongly detested what I did for a living. She was highly uncomfortable with the knowledge that every gift I bought her was piad for with the blood of Cyclonians. The way I see it, her and I did the same thing. True, she didn't physically kill anyone. But, she was a crystal specialist, the finest I've ever seen. And aside from making crystals for the sky knights, she in turn did make the random crystal for a very special clientel. Said clientel would then use these crystals to bring about wholesale slaughter of insignificant people. The way I see it, she was just as guilty and responsible for giving me the crystals as I was when I pulled the trigger. The only difference is that she refuses to admit it, whereas I have no problems discussing it with friends. That's probably what made it so easy to break things off with her, and go straight back into Jordan's arms. And that's why I feel so ashamed every time I look at Korra. I'm constantly reminded of Jordan every time I see Korra. And I'm constantly reminded of just how much of my fault that Jordan's death really was.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

After the night's festivities were over, Johnathon's friends retired to the apartment upstairs. Johnathon stayed behind to talk to Lee.

"Is there a lot of crime that goes on around here?" asked Johnathon. Lee gave the boy a stern look.

"What do you mean?" responded Lee.

"Well, I was just wondering if there was a certain faction or group that liked to cause mayhem and still be too powerful for the police to do anything about it?" said Johnathon.

"That would be the Equalists. They're a large group that is very..." Lee struggled to find the right words, but was soon hit with another strange question.

"If there was a large group of people who didn't want to be found, do you think the Equalists would pity them and offer them sanctuary?" asked Johnathon. Lee was now full of uncertainty. _Why was this boy asking such awkward questions? Was he and his friend on the run from the police and hoping his resturante as shelter before joining the ranks of the Equalists?_ The answers were unknown to Lee, but it still never jurt to be careful.

"Quite possibly. I'm not sure of the answers. Why don't you go and get some rest and you and I can find out first thing in the morning?" Johnathon nodded in approval and decided to take Lee's advice, and sleep off the day's events.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty Minutes Later<strong>

Johnathon and Christian, the last team member of the night, sat across from each other in awkward silince. Johnathon's mind still hung on his conversation with Lee and had none of his friends unpack, just in case. Christian, the boy across from Johnathon, was of latin decent. He was 17, he had tan skin, black hair, and brown, almost black, eyes. He and Johnathon had sat in awkward silence for over ten minutes, ever since the boy walked into the living room. As they two of them were about to engage a conversation, the front door was kicked down by two Metal Bender Police Officers. They shot chains from their armor from the wrist couplings. As Johnathon and Christian shot up out of their seats, they were immediately met with chains being manipulated by the MB's. Both Johnathon's and Christian's limbs were hogg tied, and the both of them were impailed into the floor. A third MB walked in and he immediately began kicking down doors. All of the rooms were abandoned, minus Johnathon and Chistian. The MB came back to the both of them.

"Where are your "loyal friends"?" he asked, doing airquotes. "On their way to the Equalists perhaps?" he said.

"Who the hell are you guys?" asked Christian.

"We're the police. And you two are under arrest for conspiring to commit crimes against the city by cooperation with the Equalists." shouted the MB. He nodded to his men and they, in turn, flicked the chains and launched Johnathon and Christian out the second story window and onto the cold hard concrete below.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, looks like Johnathon and Christian are in for a world of hurt. Anyway, that's the end. Please review. <strong>


	4. Making Friends and Playing Nice

**Hey Guys. Or maybe just PorterMillerSeries1. No reviews, makes me displeased. I'm just wondering if anyone reads this. Anyway, all the characters belong to their creaters. Korra's not mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Korra stormed out of her apartment furious. Furious at the night before. Surprisingly, Johnathon and his friends were not the culprit. Mako was the target of Korra's spout of rage because he had spent the enitre night concentrating on what Johnathon and his companions were doing, rather than concentrating on her.

"I have the rest of the night to concentrate on you." said Korra, mimicking Mako's voice. "_Selfish bastard. And it was even a place that HE wanted to go to._" thought Korra as she stomped down the hallway in her usual cloths. After tying on the fur covering around her waist, she stepped outside and was met with a scorching hot day. It was wierd how different the weather was when on Master Tenzin's Island. There it was always suny but cold. Here it was nothing but a whole variety of weather patterns. Korra hadn't even been outside for five minutes and already there were bullets of sweat rolling down her face. Korra walked the side walk, that she would normally be jogging on as a morning exercise. Not today though. Today was no day for any sort of physical training outside. She continued down the street and found the resturaunte that she had eaten at the previous night, and saw that its second story windows had been missing. Ming and Lee didn't even look like they noticed the damage. Korra stood there in the same spot for a straight minute wondering whether or not she should go to the MB's and report the damage.

Upon arriving at the nearest police staion, Korra was stopped by an MB.

"Are you Korra?" he asked. Korra stopped and hesitated.

"Um, sure." she said. The man smirked.

"Then you're under arrest." he said.

"FOR WHAT!" she shouted, as her arms were caught in the metal chains.

"Your animal was terrorizing a playgorund last night." he said, walking Korra up the steps.

"How do you know it was my animal?" shouted Korra.

"Because you're the only one in this city who rides a bear." said the MB. Korra had to shrug her shoulders in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty Minutes Earlier<strong>

Johnathon and Christian slept in the same twin sized jailhouse cot together. Unfortunately, there was no way for the two of them to sleep comfotably without looking like a gay couple. But, the cell was cold and damp and it had quite the mold issue. The cot itself smelt of decomposition, feces, blood, and a few other namless bodily fluids. But, compared to their cell in Zartacla Prison, on Atmos, it may as well have been a hotel's presidential suite. Christian woke first, shortly before Johnathon. They noticed the askward position that they were in and then just stared at each other.

"Boy, this brings back some memories, doesn't it?" said Christian. Johnathon rolled his eyes.

"That was a long time ago, okay. Those days are behind us." said Johnathon.

"Yeah, right behind us." said Christian, struggling to get off of the cot without falling face first into a spot of mold surrounding the cot.

"You're better off just lying here. We hit the ground hard last night." said Johnathon, not even trying to put forth the effort to help Christian by moving. Because his body hurt just as much from being impailed into the concrete, he decided to just lie back down and use Johnathon as a pillow. A guard happened to walk in while they were both spooning each other. He leaned on the cell door and stared at Christian. Johnathon, who felt like screwing with someone's head at the moment, took notice. "Hey, stop staring at my man." said Johnathon. The guard was taken completely off guard.

"So you two are a homo couple." said the guard. Christian caught on immediately.

"Well, we actually prefer the term life partners." he said nuaaling his head to Johnathon's chest. Johnathon smacked Christian on the face.

"You took it too far." said Johnathon now trying to get off of the cot.

"Cheer up you love birds. You've got company." he said, while simultaneously throwing Korra into the cell. Johnathon immediately shot up and Christian punched him in the kidney. After grunting in pain, Johnathon faced Christian.

"What was that for?" asked Johnathon.

"Tag, you're it. No tagbacks." he said, his face that of a snide five year old. Johnathon rolled his eyes and sat next to Korra, who looked disgusted right now.

"What's wrong Korra. You look down in the dumps." said Johnathon.

"How kind of you to notice." she said, turning away.

"Fine, I wasn't trying to help at all." said Johnathon, standing up.

"No, it's just. Look I'm sorry for what I said, I'm just a little flustered this morning. Mako left me at his doorstep last night, and he didn't even pay any attention to me. I'm just angry with him right now, so maybe it's better that I'm in here for a little while." said Korra, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. Johnathon sat back down.

"I'm sorry that your night got screwed up. And, if it's any consolation to you; if it had been you and me, I'd have payed more attention to you than the actions of others." said Johnathon. Korra smiled.

"That's very sweet of you, and I do have give it to you. Nice try, but no." said Korra.

"No what?" said Johnathon.

"No I will not go out with you." said Korra.

"Whoa, where did that come from? I was just giving you a complement. I- I wasn't going to ask you out or anything." lied Johnathon. Korra nodded her head.

"I bet you weren't." she said. "But it never hurts to be careful." She looked back to the filthy floor and squirmed as she realized what she was sitting in. Then she thought of something. "Do you remember the night you got hurt? When you told me that you would give me an explanation as to why we had to move and how you knew that those people were coming to kill us?" asked Korra.

"That's a long story Korra." said Johnathon. Christian walked over and sat across from the two of them. Korra examined their surroundings.

"Well, it doesn't look like any of us are going anywhere soon." she said. Johnathon and Christian stared each other down before one of them gave in. Johnathon then took in a long sigh and turned back to Korra.

"I come from a land called Atmos. Don't bother trying to look for it on your world's maps because you'll never find it. It's a defferent demension." started Johnathon. Korra already had a bustling amount of questions.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're not even from here?" asked Korra, already bewildered.

"No, and neither are the people who attacked us. They're also from Atmos. I'm not an average teenager incase you haven't already guessed." said Johnathon.

"Well, yeah. I think we already established that. What are you, some kind of bounty hunter?" asked Korra.

"Close." said Christian. "We're assassins. Damn good ones too." he added. Korra looked the two of them and immediately laughed. "What's so funny? You don't believe me?" asked Christian.

"Not in the slightest." said Korra comig out of her laughing fit. Johnathon's and Christian's faces went from cordial to pissed in an instant.

"Look, you wanted an explanation, we're giving you one." said Johnathon. Korra tried to keep a straight face and prodded them to continue.

"Why don't you believe us?" asked Christian.

"Listen to yourselves. Do either of you two realize how outlandish that sounds?" asked Korra.

"Does our weaponry look like it came from your world, Korra?" asked Johnathon. It was at this point Korra stopped laughing and realized that Johnathon had made a very valid argument. Yes, the armies of the benders were reasearching new forms of weaponry, however, most of it was still in the testing stage, and it was mostly still linked to the bow and arrow. "I mean, look at this." he said, lifting up right arm and flicking back his wrist. Korra heard a small click and then reeled back as a ten inch blade shot out from under Johnathon's coat sleeve. Korra was mesmerized at the sight of this blade. Johnathon flicked his other wrist and a blade of the same length came out from under the other sleeve. Korra then looked over at Christian, who also flicked one of his wrists and activated a hidden blade.

"Those could have come from anywhere though." said Korra. "Unless you have your "advanced" weapons with you, I just don't see any point in believing either of you two." said Korra. The door that led into the cell room was suddenly wrenched open and Johnathon and Christian rushed to conceal their hidden blades again. A metel bender, who was closely followed by Makarov, walked up to the cell door.

"Alright, this little misunderstanding's been solved. You two are free to go." said the guard. Johnathon and Christian got up and walked out of the cell. Korra was about to follow them but the guard slammed the door shut in her face. Johnathon looked when he heard the sound of the cell door being slammed. When the guard walked away, Christian and Makarov exited the room. Johnathon walked back to Korra who leaned on the bars of the cell door. Johnathon reached and retreaved something from his pocket. He then took Korra's hand and opened it. He then placed a key into her hand and closed it.

"What's this go to?" she asked.

"The cell door." said Johnathon. He brought the closed hand to his lips and kissed the back of Korra's wrist. A light blush appeared on her face. "I'll see ya around avatar." said Johnathon, before turning and walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later<strong>

he immediately got rid of his heavy wool coat. Unofrtunately, this showed the world both of his sleeves of tattoos, minus the ones on his hands due to the fact that they were still covered with his fingerless gloves. His left arm was covered with a set of Russian styled designs, while the other was covered in celtic and irish designs. With the lack of a collar on his neck, from the coat, the tip of a bird's wing could be seen on the left side of his neck.

"So, chat are vhe doing out here herr vundabar?" asked Shana.

"I don't know. I thought you knew what we were doing." said Johnathon. Just then, two ordinary boys ran past the two of them and narrowly avoided a lettuce merchant's stand. Shortly after, three sand benders could be seen chasing after them. The benders showed no discretion at all as they completely destroyed the lettuce merchant's stand.

"My lettuce!" shouted the merchant. Johnathon and Shana stood as if this were an every day occurance.

"Vanna follow zhose guys?" asked Shana, with bordum in her voice.

"Sure." said Johnathon. They followed after the trail of carnage at a liesurely pace. They eventually caught up with them and found everyone in an allyway, just in time to hear the benders adress the teen by name. Their names were Khai and Ruan. One of them flew at a sandbender and knocked him unconscious in less that five seconds. This one act immediately perked Johnathon and Shana right up in an instant. The second kid had already knocked out the other sand bender that was on the ground, while the third one seemed to propel himself into the air on a cloud of sand. Shana took out a handgun and pointed it at the bender. It was immediately lowered by Johnathon's hand however. "Hold on. Let's see what these guys can do." said Johnathon. However, upon finishing his statement, a large mass of sand and dirt was seen overhead and for a moment, all seemed lossed for the two boys. But, as it would turn out, the large assembly of scaffolding, behind the fight in the allyway, seemed to collapse all on its own. The sand bender was crushed by the weight and dropped the giant mass of sand that he held. It flooded the allyway and submerged the two boys. Shana and Johnathon didn't waste anytime and immediately dug in the pile in search of the two boys. When they found the boys, Johnathon and Shana each hoisted one of the unconscious boys on their shoulders.

"Vhere are ve taking zhem?" asked Shana.

"Let's take 'em to one of the supply caves. They look like they could use a cooling off." said Johnathon, with a sinister smile. Shana couldn't help but grin herself.

"So, the spread of Hashish influence begins now?" she asked.

"Absolutely. We have to act fast before Robertson wraps grimey hands around a worthy militia for his cause. These two, they're just the beginning." said Johnathon.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of Chapter 4. Lilah Jae, if you're reading this, this is what I've been working on. No slacking here. PorterMillerSeries1, please kindly leave a review on the way out, would you. Thx. I'll be updating soon... hopefully. <strong>


	5. Making Friends and Cheating

**Hey folks, here's the fifth installment for my story. AssessAdvenger I have finally figured out when Itami will make an entrence and I promise that you will not be dissappointed. Just bear with me for a little while longer and I promise you will be amazed. PorterMillerSeries1, as always, please enjoy. **

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Johnathon's POV<strong>

After rescuing the two boys from the sand benders, Shana and I brought them to a cave that we were using to stash weapons and ammunition, as well as armor and other fun toys, courtesy of the Preditorian Republican Territories. Robertson, the limey bastard, was kind enough to not post guards on any of his supplies and even better, allowed us to steel them. After dumping whatever tracking equipment that came with our merchandise, we stashed everything that we stole, here, in a cave.

Yeah, that's not cliché at all. But then again, I highly doubt that this world has evolved enough to think about storage facilities that give out lockers that can be purchased by anonymous buyers for the right price.

But I digress. After getting nice and comfortable, Shana tied to two boys down. There was one that we had absolutely no hope of waking. However, there was another one who looked like he might stir at any moment. Let's start with him.

I told Shana to start getting buckets of ice cold water. The heat was what was forcing the both of them to sat in unconsciousness. If I gave the one closest to me an ice bath, then he might in turn, be grateful for not only cooling him down, but for also saving his life, and that of his friend as well.

Shana began to try and wake up the nearest one. I, meanwhile sat on a table, propped my legs on the back of a chair, and began to sharpen my combat knife with a whet stone. My father always told me to sharpen my blades by hand. He often said that using the machines was easy, but what happens when you're on a third world terra and the indigenous tribes have heard nothing of electricity or crystals for that matter. You're screwed, that's what happens.

Shana threw the first bucket at the boy, and he jumped. I rhythmically sharpened my blade with the stone as the boy began to stir. This had to go off smoothly, because if it didn't, I'm stuck with two liabilities who have seen my face. This wouldn't be good for anyone because two dead civies wouldn't be the best headline for my first few days of arriving here.

When Shana threw the second bucket at him, he stirred and was able to blurt out a sentence.

"Hey, buddy, you awake?" I asked.

"Sand fucks. I'll kill you." he said. His sentence was slurred and he looked as if he was about to slip into unconsciousness again.

"Well, looks like someone finally came back to us." I said. He propped his head up and squinted, trying to get a good look at Shana and I. I continued to sharpen my knife. "And, to answer such a heartwarming statement, no, we're not the sand benders who tried to kill you in the ally way. As for killing me, I'd love to see you try." I responded. This guy doesn't know who he's talking to. Yeah, I saw that he can throw a good hook punch, but it takes a lot more than that to keep a Preditorian Assassin down.

His head was starting to drop and his eyelids were starting to droop again. I gave Shana the okay to give the guy another ice water bucket. She splashed him, and this time, his head shot up. The heat itself was starting to get to me too. I could feel my eyes starting to get heavy, but I refused to let them droop. I needed to show this guy just shy you don't cross the assassins when they are only looking to chat. He was looking for a way out. I can practically feel the brainwaves working in his head. Please, please, please let him attack me if he gets the chance. I haven't done anything all day, and I feel like a bum.

After he saw that I was sharpening my knife, I could tell that the very noise of it was making him feel uneasy. Time to initiate "evil bad guy that might kill you for looking at him the wrong way" tone. I Forced the most psychotic grin onto my face that I could muster. This, I think, got him a little mad.

"What side are you on?" he barked at me. My grin faded. This guy is straight to the point, a no fun. All work and no play makes Johnny a dull boy. I put my knife down and brought my legs off of the table.

"The side that has a much bigger boom and the one that just saved your life." I said. He still didn't trust me, I can sense it. This guy's not very good at keeping a good poker face. Time to screw with his head. "Look around you Khai. You can't leave this place while you're conscious, so you may as well get comfortable, and stop trying to mess with your binds." I said. His facial expression that happened when I mentioned the name was priceless. Man I'm good. Taking my advice, he looked around. He found Shana sitting on a bookshelf behind him. I still don't know what purpose that bookshelf is serving, but Dayton insisted that I bring it along. He turned back to face me.

"So, where's your real hideout? You honestly can't make me believe that you…..and Shana are the only ones who live in this dump." he said. Smart man. Maybe he's not completely hopeless after all. I had to smile.

"Smarter than you look." I said. "That's always a difficult thing when you're going up against people like Shana and I." I cracked my knuckles.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" he asked, he was much more docile this time. The little bastard honestly thinks he can screw me with the niceties now. I take it back. He is completely hopeless. But, for the time being, he's all I've got in this city.

"Porter. Johnathon Porter… Junior, actually. But don't get any funny ideas for nicknames. Just call me Porter, that's what everyone else does." I said. I'm getting alittle woozy now, and I'm quite sure Shana was as well. I Got off my perch on the table and walked over to a crate. Getting two apples out, I walked over to Khai, who was drooling now. His hunger would be my advantage. Without food, he'll blindly make a mistake, where I'll take him down a peg or two, just to make sure he knows what he's dealing with. I threw one apple to Shana and she caught it, gingerly taking a bite out of it.

"That doesn't answer how you know who I am." he said. I took two or three bites, thinking to myself. I looked to Shana and Gave her a psycho grin; she in turn gave one right back to me.

"That was quite a show that you put on in in the city, escaping those benders." I said. The complement boosted his self esteem apparently. "When that sand bender asshole decided to drop the desert on the both of you, Shana and I were blessed with the task of fishing you out. You could have suffocated, so we wanted to aid you. We know about The Pride and their terrorist ways, so we decided to kick some ass on the way back to our place. You're welcome, by the way." I said. "As for the names, The benders decided to call the both of you out. Khai and Ruan. I guessed with a 50/50 shot and I was right." I said. It's never fun revealing my tricks to people. It takes all the fun out of the job. Khai's face seemed to go to a state of panic for the slightest fraction of a second. Got him.

"Where's Ruan, did you save him too?" he asked, trying not to sound weak.

"The sand tribesman is safe. In another part of the cave and still unconscious, but safe." I said. He was silent once more. His mental gears were vigorously turning in his head now. He's almost there.

"Now that we've been properly acquainted, do you mind cutting me loose, I promise I won't do anything stupid." said Khai. My grin disappeared. Khai has just thoroughly insulted my intelligence. I'm a little mad at that now. I turned my head to Shana and gave her a nod to let him go. She hopped off of the bookshelf and she cut Khai's restraints. He was putting the final parts of his scheme together. When Shana moved to his wrists, Khai began to grunt while Shana manhandled him.

"Don't be a fucking baby." she said. He then sat with the utmost silence.

"When you do attack me, pick and choose your move carefully." I said. Khai's face went from docile to stunned in an instant. His mental gear were sputtering out of control now. I was in the best position for someone of my caliber to be in. This is going to be fun. The minute Shana had cut through the last of Khai's restraints, his arm shot up and nailed Shana under her chin. I was ready. He charged at me and raised his fist. I blocked his strike and kicked his back leg out from under him. As Khai fell forward, I caught him, spun him around and slammed him into the table, grabbing his arm and forcing it behind his back.

"Listen to me you lying fuck." I said. I lifted his head and slid my wrist under his neck, activating my hidden blade. "We will help you, aid you, and even bring down the Equalist takeover. When they take over, and they _will_ take over, there will be massive genocide beyond belief against the benders, shattering the dreams of Firelord Zuko and Avatar Aang. So I need your help doing this. I need to know that I can trust you and that you won't double cross me again. Do you understand?" I asked. Khai struggled and eventually became docile once more.

"Yes, I will cooperate." said Khai.

"Good, well it seems we have discussed all we needed to, we we'll release you, but like I said, you can't leave here conscious. " I said. I let Khai go and motioned for Shana to get on with it. She walked up, turned Khai around and decked him in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Johnathon and Shana left Khai and Ruan in a random ally way and then climbed a large building and watched as Khai and Ruan woke from their comas. Johnathon and Shana conversed a bit about what they were going to do with them. Eventually, because an agreement couldn't be made, Johnathon and Shana decided to leave for their own apartments. Johnathon strolled in the darkness of the streets trying to find the building that he would be living in for the next few months.

Suddenly a brief glow could be seen from one of the ally ways. Johnathon rushed head strong into the ally and found that Korra was being assaulted be a small squad of people in masks. From what he heard at the police station, Johanthon could only assume that these people in the masks with the glowing eyes had to be either one of two things. Preditorian Special Forces, which Johnathon immediately ruled out because of their lack of rifles. This left only one other possibility, Equalists. This was one fight that Johnathon refused to stay out of. One Equalist came up behind Korra and was about to stirke her when Johnathon ran at him, unsheathed a hidden blade, grabbed the Equalist by the face and stabbed him through the chest. Korra, as surprised as she was to see Johnathon fighting along side her, didn't pause. She stomped a rock out of the ground and hurled it at an airborn Equalist, smashing him into the ground. Another Equalist attempted to strike at Johnathon from behind. Korra turned just in time to catch a glimpse of Johnathon doing a frezny of stabs into the Equalist's chest but with super human speed. After blasting two more with a foot born fire ball, Korra turned once again to see Johnathon pinned against a wall by the last Equalist in the squad. Korra was about to intervene when a hand grabbed her by her upper arm. She turned around to see Makarov holding her back.

"Let me go, I have to help him!" she said.

"He can take care of himself." said Makarov. Korra looked back to Johnathon. His hands were pinned, but his feet were free. Johnathon stamped his right foot on the ground and they all heard a tiny click mixed with metal grinding on metal. Johnathon's foot came up into the Equalist's groin. He shouted in pain and reeled back. Johnathon then kicked him in the side of the knee, then in the side of the stomach, then in the side of the chest, and then in the side of the neck, all with the right foot. The Equalist fell to the ground dead, and Makarov then let go of Korra. Johnathon stomped his foot back in the ground and the same sound could be heard again. Korra bent down to the Equalist and was surprised to find that he was bleeding.

"What did you do? How is he bleedign after you only kicked him?" asked Korra. Johnathon walked up to Korra and motioned fet her to look at his shoe. She looked down as he stomped his foot down and a little blade popped out the front of his shoe. "What is that?" she asked.

"It's called a shoe knife. They're only issued to the most elite officers of the Preditorian Army. So, I wasn't merely given this by some anonymous douche." said Johnathon. Korra was actually impressed.

"Well, I'm glad that you're on our side at least." she said, still not believing in what Johnathon had told her about his home. However, as far as Johnathon being an assassin went, she believed every word.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of Chapter 5. I'm getting pressure from one of my awesome counter parts in the Storm Hawks stories is really grinding me to update my other stories, so I'm going to try and balance this with Storm Hawks. Until then, read and review. <strong>


	6. High School Shootings

**9 Hey guys, updating again. I don't own Legends of Korra, or Khai and Ruan, they belong to PorterMillerSeries1. Enjoy, and please review. **

Chapter 6

Johnathon exited his apartment the next morning with Christian closely at his heals. They were both wearing a t-shirt and jeans and were carrying two olive drab armored cases in each hand. When they exited the building and hailed a taxi cab, they loaded the cases on and quickly got in the back seats. Johnathon kept a back pack with him.

"Where are you boys off to?" asked the driver, giving them a suspicious glance. Christian leaned over the seat and put his arm around the cab driver's neck. He then pulled a sitch blade knife out of no where and put it to the man's side.

"Take us to the college of Kyoshi and we won't have any problems. When we get there you'll be given this." said Johnathon, tossing a medium sized sack filled with gold onto the passenger seat. Christian loosened his grip so that he'd get a better view. When the gold made its all to famous jingling noise however, he knew to keep his mouth shut.

"I understand. If you wanted to bribe me, why didn't you just say so?" said the cab driver cooly. Christian sat back down and turned to Johnathon.

"Hey cab driver." he said. The driver looked in the rear veiw mirror. "Plug your ears and I'll personally throw in a free hooker." said Christian. The cab driver nodded and immediately tuned the both of them out. "What's the situation so far?" asked Christian. Johnathon pulled out a map of the College of Kyoshi and a small piece of paper with a list of names on it. Unfolding the map, Johnathon pointed at the front of the school.

"The situation at the moment, is to try and get all of the imperial loyalists in Robertson's army over to our side. If we do that, this city may just have a fighting chance. But from what the local news papers have been saying, the Equalists are drawing their srength. Assassinations, bombings, bank robberies, you name it." said Johnahton. "Anyway, today is very simple. I'm just making contact with a new found informant. Shouldn't be anything too eventful." said Johnahton. "You and I are going to be inside. Vlad and Dayton are going to be here and her covering us in case thigs get...messy." said Johnathon, pointing to two tall buildings on opposite sides of the College. "While you and I are inside, Shana, Schrody, and two other navy SEALs are going to be waiting in a vehicle right here." said Johnathon pointing to a location on a road on the opposite side of the main entrence to the college. Christian nodded.

"Sounds good. What if the Equalists decide to make an appearence?" said Christian.

"Then we deal with it. Remember, no killing. We don't even know who the enemy is right now." said Johnathon. At this moment the cab driver started to shift uncomfortabley in his seat. Both of the boys in the back seat took notice of this and looked at each other.

"Christian." said Johnathon.

"I know." he said, pulling out a small orange crystal from his pocket. "Hey buddy," he said as the cab driver stopped. The driver looked at the crystal as it began to glow. Moments later his eyes became the same color.

"You didn't hear any of that conversation." said Johnathon.

"I didn't hear any of that conversation." said the driver.

"The gold is because you have won an award for you cab driving service." said Johnathon.

"the gold is because I have won an award for my cab driving service." said the driver.

"You will keep driving to the College of Kyoshi." said Johnathon.

"I will keep driving to the College of Kyoshi." said the driver. The crystal stopped glowing as did his eyes and Christian calmly sat back down.

"I hate having to do that to people." said Johnathon. Christian tossed the crystal in his hand and pocketed the gem.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty Minutes Later.<strong>

When Johnathon and Christian finally arrived at the College of Kyoshi, they mostly blended right in. Johnathon reached into his back pack and grabbed Christian's arm.

"I almost forgot." he said, handing Christian a loaded M9 with two extra clips. He also stuffed a silencer into Christian's pocket, and zipped the back pack back up. Johnathon then took his cases and went inside. The college itself was pretty nice. It was decorated as if a tribute to Avatar Kyoshi herself. The benders were all dressed according to the color of their natural elements. So, it not only made Khai and Ruan easy targets, but also Johnathon and Christian themselves. Upon getting a ton of awkward glances from a whole manner of kids in the halls, Johnathon and Christian actually managed to stuff a tactical assault vest, ammunition, and each a rifle into their lockers. Christian had a SCAR-L equipped with a hybrid holographic sight and a forward grip, while Johnathon had an AEK-971 with a red dot sight and a forward grip and a suppressor. Clipping a rifle sling onto the rifle, Johnathona and Christian immediately threw their cases into the nearest janitor's closet and put an "x"on te door with a piece of chalk.

"Where are you off to?" said Christian. Johnathon held a piece of paper in his hand and looked back at Christian.

"We're students here aren't we? I'm off to my government class." said Johnaton. Christian took out his schedual and looked at it and realized that he and Johnathon shared the same first period class. Following close behind, the two of them walked into the classroom late. The teacher, an old woman, (who kind of looked like the female teacher from the fire nation school that aang went to), peered up at the two of them while she was still in mid sentence.

"And who are you two?" she asked.

"My name is Lewis, and this is my cousin, Mark." said Christian, pointing to Johnathon when he said "Mark".

"Well, the two of you are both twenty minutes late. Where are your passes?" she asked. Johnathon and Christian looked at each other.

"We don't have any passes mam." said Johnathon. Some of the students laughed. Teh teacher silenced them immediately with a glare. She then turned her attention back to the two of them.

"Since it is the first day, I will be merciful. But if this happens again, I will give you both detentions, understood." she said. After hearing the word "understood" from someone superior in the room, Johnathon and Christian shot to attention.

"Understood mam." said Johnathon and Christian in unison. The class roared with laughter, and Johnathon and Christian mentally strangled themselves for not being able to break old habits, and took their seats. The teacher again silenced the students and went back up to the board.

"Today, class, since we feel like being disruptive anarchists, you are going to be researching this form of government." she said, writing the word "Communism" on the board. All of the students, minus Johnathon and Christian, sighed and moaned because they had an assignment of the first day. One of the students, who looked very well dressed, immediately shot his hand up and the teacher looked at him. Johnathon then shot his hand up as well.

"Jin." said the teacher. The boy stood up. He had white skin, freckles, and he wore extravageant earth kingdom clothing. He had glasses on his face which he adjusted to try and make himslef look smart. Johnathon and Christian rolled their eyes.

"Well, Communism is a form of opressive government that leads to nothing but the countless deaths of innocent people. It is more corrupt than any other form of government that I know. And trust me, I know a lot of forms of government." said Jin, overimpressed with himself. (This AN is to a close friend of mine. Sebrina, who does that remind you of? Moving on.)

"That answer is mostly correct. Is there any other-"

"Um, actually, that answer is completely wrong." said Johnathon. The teacher looked at him with disgust.

"Well, first you decide to come to my class late and then you decide to destroy the reputation of my star student. Well, if you think you can do better, I would _ love_ to see you try." said the teacher. Johnathon looked up at Jin who had a smugg look on his face. Christian moved and whispered into Johnathon's ear.

"You want help?" he asked.

"Nope. I can win this one for the Emperor, no problems." said Johnathon. He stood up and met Jin eye to eye. "Communism is about sharing the wealth with the common man, or as they're called where I'm from, the proletariet. Everyone is provided for and no one is given an unequal amount." said Johnathon.

"Then how do you explain-"

"Let me finish you filthy fascist." said Johnathon. Everyone's eyes were now the size of dinner plates. "The reason that it always seems to crash and burn is because greed lurks in the hearts of all men. The only real group of people who understnad the philosophy of Communism are five year olds. 'Let's share.' " said Johnathon, imitating a five year old at the last part. The teacher looked impressed as she gazed at Johnathon.

"Well, that still doesn't explain while it's a bad system of government." said Jin. Johnathon rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Were you not listening to me? I just told you why it always spirals out of control. There's always that one whiney baby that refuses to stop complaining at the fact that they didn't get their own way as a child. That's when the dictator rises and kills anyone who disagrees with him." said Johnathon.

"Well, you're just not making sense. Communism is bad. That's final." said Jin.

"Dear God. Arguing with you is like playing pai show with a pidgeon. I can be the best player in the world but the pidgeon will always move my pieces, shit on the board and then fly around me in circles like it's victorious." said Johnathon. The classroom roared with laughter and this time couldn't be stopped by the teacher's ministrations. Some of the kids who sat near Johnathon and Christian were giving Johnathon high fives and pats on the shoulder as he sat down. When they all settled down again, one kid leaned in close to Johnathon. He had tanned skin, brown eyes and black hair that was long enough for him to have tied it in a pony tail. He wore something close to the same cloths that Khai was wearing. He whispered into Johnathon's ear when the teacher wasn't looking.

"That's awesome, what you did to Jin there. My name's Hieu." he said. Johnathon, turned around and offered his hand. Hieu looked at it as if he didn't know what to do.

"Mark. I'm new here." said Johnathon.

"Obviously. Look Mark, I don't know what place you came from, but we bow here. We don't do...whatever it is that you're doing with your hand." said Hieu. Johnathon slowly retracted his hand. "Hey, when lunch rolls around, I'd be glad to show you around the school." said Hieu.

"No, maybe some other time. I've got a previous engagment for lunch time." said Johnathon.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch Time<strong>

By the time Khai had noticed Johnathon, Johnahton himself had been sitting in a tree, calmly enjoying his apple, and taking the time to carve his name in the tree. By the time Khai and Johnathon had gotten through their entire conversation, (**AN: See the story Prayers of an Equalist, chapter 8, for the conversation.**) By the time Khai and everyone else had noticed that there was a bunch of Equalists surrounding the school, Johnathon was on his phone, telling everyone to engage the ones who attack innocents. One Equalist soldier jumped the fence and was about to slash a younger looking fire bender boy. Christian, who had been sitting on the other side of the court yard, screwed on the suppressor to his M9 and shot the Equalist through the chest. He had shot through the lunch tray to hid the muzzle flash. When two other Equalists were distracted, Johnathon shot up, pistol drawn and shot both of the Equlaists through the head with an unsuppressed CZ-75 pistol. Naturally, all eyes were on Johnathon, which gave Christian an oppritunity to make a clean getaway.

"Bastard!" shouted Johnathon as he saw Christian running through the doors. He followed Christian's lead and booked thorugh the doors trying to find his locker. Khai was with him in no time.

"What are you doing! What the hell was that back there!" he shouted, out of breath. Johnathon's hands were shaking and he couldn't get the locker to open.

"Fuck it, I'll pay the school back later." said Johnathon. He took a step back and slammed the locker with his foot and busted it open. He then grabbed the tactical vest and quickly threw it on. By now, Christian had finally found were his locker was and started to try and get it open. "Christian, just kick it open. That's what I did." said Johnathon. Following Johnathon's advice, Christian kicked the locker open, grabbed his vest, ammunition and his SCAR-L and ran down a hallway. "We should split up Khai." said Johnathon. "No offense, but I don't need a softy like you draggin me down." Khai and Ruan were speechless, but they eventually took the hint and ran down a hallway.

Johnathon and Christian then gingerly walked down a hallway where Equalists were starting to attack the freshmen. They both raised their rifles and shot at anything that wasn't a bender. Johnathon and Christian split up to round up any stragglers. Reaching the second floor, Johnathon was in the stairwell when an Equalist girl, or at least what Johnathon thought to be an Equalist, with a bunch of rock tattoos on her arms, came from around the corner and attacked Johnathon. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him towards the railing. He swatted her arms off, and kneed her in the stomach. He then punched her across the face and took her by the back of the head and slammed her into the concrete wall. She then slugged him across the face and tried to go for another punch. He blocked the second one and kept his blocking arm up, he then punched her in the shoulder joint and then punched her in the side of the face. Whe tried to punch him with the arm that had the broken shoulder, and then chopped her with his hand in the side of the neck. Johnathon then smashed his knee into her stomach one last time, grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her over the railing. She fell a good ten feet and landed on her back on the concrete floor. Johnathon was momentarily stunned that he had just assaulted a woman, and he resolved that he would chastize himself later for it. But not now.

He moved into the hallway and found a boy wearing a cyan short sleeved jacket and black pants. He had white skin, but his hood was up so Johnathon couldn't even see the person's face. This person, was actually much shorter than person, almost as if they were a twelve year old child. But what really made them stand out was the fact that they were repeatedly stabbing a bender in the stomach sith a curved Assassin's knife. Johnathon quietly took the suppressor off of his rifle and raised it back up to the figure as he cautiously stepped closer. Johnathon whistled to get the figure's attention. Its gaze shot towards him.

"Hey, how's it goin'? Look, I'm gonna need you to drop that knife there and step away from the corpse that you've decided to mutilate for a quick second." said Johnathon. The figure stepped away from the body and paced sideways, as did Johnathon. When he got to the corpse, out of habit, Johnathon tried to find a heart beat on the neck. The pint sized figure took advantage of this and sliced Johnathon across the back, and kicked him in the groin. Johnathon fell, and drew his pistol, as the figure kicked the rifle away. However, when it saw that Johnaton had another weapon, it ran for the nearest window. Johnathon rolled over to get a better shot and fired, hitting the figure in the shoulder. Johnathon shot again as it jumped out the window. "Vlad, Dayton. One of you please tell me you got him." said Johnathon.

"Got who?" asked Makarov and Dayton in unison over the coms channel. Johnathon smashed his hand into the floor.

"GODDAMMIT!" he shouted. Christian, Shana, Schrody, and two men wearing t-shirts and camo pants came around the corner and found Johnathon. The two men had M4 Carbines. They were both white and brown eyed, but one had black hair and the other had brown hair.

"Oh shit! Johnison, are you okay?" said Schrody, bending down to Johnathon. Christian smacked him in the back of the head, as Shana tried to pick Johnathon up. The black hiared guy rushed to Johnathon's other side and hoisted him of of the ground.

"Blackburn, any vitals on the kid." said the guy who picked up Johnathon. Blackburn shook his head and stood up.

"Let's get moving. The Metal Cops are gonna be here any minute." said Blackburn.

"Montez, lift him up a bit more. I don't have zhe best grip on him." said Shana, to the black haired one.

"I'm gonna get that son of a bitch. Mark my words. If it's the last fucking thing I ever do." said Johnathon. The group eventually got to the escape truck and floored it away from the college. Shana took off Johnathon's tactical vest and lifted up his shirt. Only a superficial scratch laid on Johnathon's upper back.

"You're lucky. Zhe tactical vest took most of zhe beating." said Shana. She threw his shirt back down. "You'll be fine Herr Vundabar." she said.

"Please tell me someone grabbed my rifle." said Johnathon. Schrody hefted Johnathon's rifle from his back and gave it to him.

"Expecting trouble?" he asked.

"No. I just like holding all that I have left of her." said Johnathon, as he rubbed his thumb on the name "Jordan" carved into the left side of the rifle where the grip was placed. The rest of the ride went on in silence.

"Where are we going? What about Vlad and Dayton?" asked Blackburn.

"They have their own exfill route. What matters now is that we get to the police and start making some friends quick. Otherwise, this is gonna be a very long mission." said Johnathon.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's chapter 6 people. AssessAdvenger, yes, that was Itami. As always, please review, other wise I'll send a rabid Guinea Pig to your house and she'll bite your jugular veins for a small handfull of cheese nips. <strong>


	7. Making Friends In High Places

**Hey peoples. Updating my new chapters here. Assessadvenger, thank you for letting me use Itami. PorterMillerSeries1, as always, it's quite fun to hear your warped sense of humor. Onward comrades, for the motherland!**

Chapter 7

The truck pulled up to the police station in the center of the city. Johnathon and Christian were the first ones off and were immedidately securing a perimeter before allowing the others to get off. Dayton and Makarov rolled up in one of the city cars and immediately began to scan the roads. Shana loaded a G36C and jumped out of the truck and went prone behind a car. Blackburn and Montez grabbed M16A4's and were off the truck following everyone else's lead. Makarov then looked to Dayton.

"Dayton, you're in charge. Johnathon, Christian, come with me. The rest of you, stay out here. No one gets in or out." said Makarov. Dayton nodded and Johnathon and Christian threw their weapons on their back and followed Makarov into the police headquarters. They recieved a lot of awkward glances from quite a few people in the building. The two lone policemen at the front desk were sitting and reading a book when the three of them walked up. One of them looked up.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, we need to see Chief Bei Fong." said Makarov. The man looked at the three of them and laowly retreated to the Chief's office.

"Vlad?" asked Johnathon.

"What."

"How do you know the name of the police chief?" asked Johnathon.

"It's called picking up a newspaper and reading it. You should try it sometime." said Makarov. Chief Bei Fong walked up and greeted the three of them. Makarov, Johnathon, and Christian snapped to attention as Chief Bei Fong froze at the sight. She obviously wasn't used to military greetings.

"Who, are you people? You're obviously not from around here; I'd know about it otherwise." she said, a little paranoid. Makarov went to ease and looked the Chief in the eye.

"Chief Bei Fong, my name is Colonel Vladimir Makarov. Our business in your city is for out knowlege only. We're just here to report an Equalist atrocity." he said, searching for his cigarettes. Finding the pack, Makarov took out one cigarette and put it behind his ear. The police cheif seemed amused with Makarov's theatrics for a cigarette. She decided that maybe these outlanders were worth listening to.

"Alright, what's happened, another bombing?" asked the Chief.

"Worse," said Johnathon, "they attacked the College of Kyoshi today. Killed most of the teachers and a bit of the children. We took a lot of them out though, but..." Johnathon was slowly quieted by Cheif Bei Fong's icy stare. She looked back to Makarov with the utmost earnestness.

"Is this the truth?" she asked.

"Yes mam." said Makarov. Chief Bei Fong turned and sat down on the benches. She ran her hands through her hair and stood back up. "There are going to be quite a few agry families out ther Mr. Makarov. I don't have enough men to spare for riot control and watching the Equalists at the smae time." said Chief Bei Fong.

"That's where I think we can help each other out mam. You see, we're assassins. All of us." said Makarov. "And not just the three of us in here, I'm talking about all of those people outside the front door." said Makarov, pointing to the perimeter out front. Cheif Bei Fong looked at all of them with uncertainty.

"Where are you going with this Mr. Makarov?" asked Chief Bei Fong.

"I mean that as a police chief, you must come across a lot of limitations. We can help you in this regard. We can work passes your limitations and get things done for you unofficially. Adn the best part," said Makarov, giving a slight pause, "is that you don't have to claim responsibility over any of us." Cheif Bei Fong looked up at this last statement and stood to face them all. "We are offering our services to you, and in exchange, we want to be able to act freely throughout the city." Chief Bei Fong looked at all of them and mulled the thought over in her mind. She then looked to her office and motioned them for them to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Korra<strong>

Korra steamed towards the College of Kyoshi at full steam. The Equalists had attatcked a school. That was a new low for the party. Even if they claimed equality, they were just as evil as the fire nation was before Avatar Aang ended the Great War with the Fire Nation. Korra had arrived too late. She was met with the sight of the Metal Bender Police and clean up crews finishing up marking the off a perimeter. Cheif Bei Fong's car rolled up followed by a large cargo truck. As the Cheif assmebled her men for a report, Johnathon, Makarov and the rest of the team were seen getting out and observing the damages to the school. Korra wasn't expecting such an entorage to be following the Cheif, who motioned her to come. Korra got off of Naga and guided her over to the Cheif. Cheif Bei Fong was joined by Makarov and she spoke to Korra.

"Avatar Korra, this is-"

"I know who they are. Why are they here?" she asked. Cheif Bei Fong was disgusted at the moment. She wasn't in the mood for Korra's teenage behavior.

"Korra, you have failed to act on multiple occations. You came to my city with the intent on cleaning it up and putting it back on the right track. You have failed. Crime rates have gone up. Tensions are even higher, and now.. this." said Cheif Bei Fong, pointing to the school. Korra slumped her shoulders. "So, that is why I've accepted the help of these assassins. They claim to be the best at what they do. I'm going to put their resolve to the test." said Cheif Bei Fong. Korra was joined by Johnathon, and as much as she was hurt by what Cheif Bei Fong had said to her, it was comforting to have someone standing by her side, even if said person wasn't a bender. Korra looked at him and he smiled back to her.

"Excellent idea. Johnathon, you and the Avatar go with each other and see what you can find." said Makarov. Korra looked at Johnathon again and he stared at her. _He doesn't like me. Yeah right._ thought Korra. She and Johnathon turned and walked to the school and entered into the main entrence of the building. Two police officers walked up to the two of them.

"It's alright, I'm the Avatar and this man is here on orders from Cheif Bei Fong." said Korra. The officer still walked up to them.

"You two should be careful in here. There's still an Equalist or two in here. We're trying to flush them out." said the officer. Johnathon eyed him with suspicion, but he walked ahead with Korra and kept his mouth shut. He took his rifle off of his back and walked with it in his hand. Korra continued to stare at this weapon and Johnathon noticed.

"What's the matter? Never seen a gun before?" asked Johnathon. Korra looked back up at him.

"A what?" she asked.

"Gun. Rifle in this case. It's like the bow and arrow but much louder and way more painful." said Johnathon. Korra looked quite intrigued, and then went back to being agitated. "Does my presence offend you that much?" asked Johnathon. Korra didn't even realize that she was pouting in front of her equaintence.

"No, I'm just mad at- never mind." she stammered.

"No, what's wrong?" asked Johnathon.

"Well, it's not something really all that bad. It's just my birthday today and I think Mako forgot about it." said Korra with the utmost sincerity. Johnathon was obviously astonished with something. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"It's your birthday today?" asked Johnathon. Korra nodded. "Huh, small world." he said.

"Why?" asked Korra.

"It's my birthday too." said Johnathon. Korra gave him a face that said to stop fooling around. "No, I'm serious. Today's my eighteenth birthday. I'm still waiting on a 'happy birthday' from someone on the team." said Johnathon. He then looked back at Korra. "Happy Birthday." he said. Korra couldn't help but smile. He seemed so loving and innocent, like he didn't even belong in a group of killers. That is until she layed eyes on the tattoos.

"What are those?" asked Korra, pointing at Johnathon's arms.

"Preditorian Imperial Special Forces tattoos. I got them about a year ago." said Johnathon. "Look, Korra. I know that we just met, and that you're still probably very nervous around me, but seeing as Mako forgot it was your birthday, why don't we go out and celebrate together." said Johnathon. Korra was doubtful.

"I don't know. I mean Mako and I have only been dating for a month and a half." said Korra.

"Did you tell him about today?" asked Johnathon. Korra, looked down.

"Yes. Multiple times actually." said Korra. She looked back at him.

"Well, then he has no excuse. I mean, I'd have remembered-"

"Look, if we go out tonight, will you stop trying to get me all to yourself?" asked Korra. Johnathon was stunned for a moment and then only returned a nod. Korra turned and walked on.

* * *

><p><strong>Johnathon's Personal Diary<strong>

I can't belive she just said that. Am I really being that slefish that I'd sabotage a relationship between two people just to get a girl? Am I really that much like my dad? I don't feel like I'm taking advantage of someone. I'm just trying to be friendly. Does my job really make me that menacing and untrustworthy? Have I really lost every last shred of my soul in service to my nation? Maybe so. Maybe I am that kind of person who'd gladly pull the puppet strings of a relationship and destroy every last shred. I've done it before. But not to make a girl my own age available. I disrupt tight relationships between warlords and their own generals. Drug Lords and their own body guards. Hell, even political leaders and their entire staff so that the army could come marching along. I am an opritunist, a manipulator. I have become the very thing I swore to destroy.

Why doesn't she like me though. She's so much like Jordan it's not even funny any more. I need someone like her in my life again. All I see is couples and it's making me depressed. I used to have something like that until Robertson took her away from me. Is this God's eternal punishment for me? To never be loved? My mother hated me, my father tolerated me, my brother and I are constantly butting heads, the squad treats me like I'm just a friend, and Vlad, the man who adopted me when my father passed away...well, actually, he's the only one who's ever shown me a father's love. His own kids ended up being drug dealers and addicts. Vlad is the only person that I can even call remotely close to family. And then there was Jordan. She loved me with all of her heart, because she was just like me. Rejected all her life, parents hated hers and Dayton's guts, she had no friends, excpet for the Hawks. I was all she had. And to her, that was enough. I'm always haunted by the events of that day.

Korra, why do you hate me?

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Johnathon and Korra continued their search for Equalists and found the Second floor to be quite morbid. Bodies of students and teachers were scattered everywhere. Korra covered her eyes and plugged her nose. Johnathon paced through the hallway and surveyed the bodies. The warm air and the heat were not doing good for the smell. Johnathon put his rifle on his back and looked around and then back at Korra.

"How can you stand this?" she said.

"Because..." Johnathon looked like he was struggling to find the right words. "I've seen something similar to this before."

* * *

><p><strong>Johnathon's Personal Diary<strong>

The events of my first mission will also haunt me for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

"What do you mean you seen something like this?" asked Korra.

"It was a long time ago. I don't want to talk about it." Johnathon said, avoiding her gaze. Just then, the two of them heard the sound of metal clashing against metal. They looked at each other and ran for the sorce. Johnathon took his rifle off of his back and slammed the slide back to put a bullet into the chamber. They rounded a corner and found Khai and Ruan having a sword fight with a rather large and very robust Equalist. Khai and Ruan looked like they were trying to protect some thing rather than trying to kill their opponent. Johnathon peered into the room and saw a water tribe girl with large cuts in her arms and legs. She didn't look good. "Korra, come with me." said Johnathon. They crept into the room and they crouched down to her side. "See what you can do for her." said Johnathon. Korra nodded and began to heal the girl with the water on the floor. A soft blue glow could be seen. Ruan saw Johnathon approaching the Equalist, who currently had Khai pinned to a locker. Johnathon put a finger to his lips and put his rifle on his back. He then pulled out two wooden grips that were linked together with a thin piece of metal wire. Ruan nodded and stepped back. At this point, Khai now saw Johnathon as well. Johnathon crept closer and closer until he was almost breathing down the Equalist's neck. Luckily, he couldn't feel it because of the hood that he was wearing.

Johnathon sprung into action and wrapped the wire around the man's throat. He then wrenched him away from Khai, who fell to the floor, and dragged him into the hallway. Johnathon eventually forced him to his knees and continued to choke him.

"John!" shouted Khai. "Don't kill him."

"Why not?" asked Johnathon, ignoring the man's struggling attempts. Korra was no longer focused on the girl. She was mortified at what she was witnessing Johnathon do to an Equalist.

"Because he's my brother." said Khai. Johnathon's pull loosened a little, just enough to give the man some breathing room.

"Are you sure? It looked to me that he was trying to kill you. But, hey, how would I know what killing someone looks like? It's certainly not my line of work or anything like that. I sell shrimp out of a van in the off season." he said. At this, Ruan had to laugh at the level of sarcasm that rolled from Johnathon. Even Korra, who would have been so ashamed to admit it, had found Johnathon's remarks quite entertaining.

"Let him go John." said Khai. As reluctant as Johnathon was, he did as he was told and let the Equalist go, free to breath. However, not unscathed. When he regained his composure, the Equalist turned to round house kick Johnathon in the side. Johnathon stepped outside the Equalist's range and kicked the man's leg with his own, forcing the kicking leg to go much farther and knock the Equalist off balance. He landed with is back to Johnathon, his legs spread out due to his lack of balance. Johnahton forced him to the ground, smashing his fist into the Equalist's back. The man was on all fours now and Johnathon picked him up and slammed his face into the wall of lockers. The mask cracked off and the man fell to the ground barely conscious. Johnathon took his rifle off of his back and railed the Equalist in the face with the stalk of his rifle. The Equalist was finally knocked out cold. As Johnathon regained his composure, he looked at Korra, who had a look of want in her eyes. As he regained his composure, he walked back to the water tribe girl on the floor, whistling a happy tune.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Ruan.

"Sorry son, that's classified. Maybe when you're older." said Johnathon. "So, Korra. Where would you like to go tonight?"

"Wait, you two are talking plans for a date? Seriously? Look at what you just did to Bo!" shouted Ruan. Korra had finished healing the girl and she regained consciousness. She looked up at Khai with a surprised, yet happy, look on her face. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him and silently thanked him.

"Khai." said Johnathon. "We both know that you and Ruan aren't safe if you go back home. You need to hide in the bender districts. Luckily, I know just the person who can arrange something like that for the both of you." said Johnathon.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end people. Please review my story. <strong>


	8. A Night On The Town

**Hey peoples, it's me. I'm going to attempt to update again. This chap's probably going to get pretty m rated later. If you don't like it, don't fucking read the damn thing. Reviews are always nice, (hint hint). Enjoy. **

Chapter 8

The seen at the College of Kyoshi would force the common man to go to a bar and drink his mind to senslessness. The problem with this was that Johnathon was used to such sights, seeing as he had to clean up a lot of messes like this and make it look like nothing had taken place. That was the price of being an employee at a government agency that no one could officially name, run by a man who had supposedly died one time too many. But, Johnathon couldn't complain. It wasn't the perfect job, but he was good at it. Espionage ran through his veins. It ran through the veins of all men who desired to "better" the world. It wasn't as bad as the Sky Knight Hypocracy back on Atmos.

* * *

><p><strong>Johnathon's Personal Diary<strong>

The Sky Knights used to stand for something. A common gathering of individuals who wanted nothing but to cleanse the world of the greed of corrupt men. It was for this reason that they and us, The Hashshashin of Illumination, or as it's now called, Hasheesh, cooperated so smoothly. We may have had different methods, but our goal was the same. They desired good, we as Preditorians, desired to persue our rightous vengence on the Cyclonian Empire. **(For a complete history on the Preditorian Empire, read my story "Honorable Intensions, Dishonorable Deeds" chapter 8, just the beginning.)** The Sky Knights then decided to attack us, after we both drove Cyclonia into the ground side by side. The PFE, Peacekeeping Federation of Earth, became our only friends. Then came the tragic collapse of the Preditorian Communist Party, a symbol of all that is good and fair. I know, people tend to freak out when they hear the word "communist", but I asure you. We are better than our Earthly ancestors. We as a people, united in the name of the Empire, suppressed our own greed and desire in order to help the common man.

The Sky Knights, they're all fakes. They only cooperate if it suits their selfish methods and desires. It wasn't a surprise that they had a hand in collapsing the Imperial based government. Our leader, Emperor Pierre Mousquante, a fighting frenchman (as unheard of as it was) was overthrown by his own advisors, and in stepped a snake hand picked personally by the Sky Knight Counsel, _President_ Dick Richardson; a facist at heart and one of the greediest men that I have ever known. He had and entire half of the population of the Empire cut in half via execution because he claimed that they were not true Preditorians. What kind of leader does such a thing to his people. But then again, what should I expect from a man whose father was a hero to Cyclonia. The army has been split into two. The nation is in civil war, and we all have the Sky Knights to thank for it because they were tired of competing with us. They saw what kind of rage we exposed to Cyclonia and they will soon experiance the same. When the Imperial Remnants retake our beloved capital, the Sky Knights will pay for what they have done to us. This is no threat, it is a promise.

And if they should come here to meet us, I will, as much as I don't want to, negotiate with Robertson in order to repel these hypocrits. This world doesn't need to the the by product of a mistake that we made. That is something that no one, not even Aang/Korra, needs on their minds.

Back to Korra, she seems very highstrong that we won't emerge out of this night as something more than friends. She's just like me, I highly doubt that one can come to hate oneself in a single night, but we'll see.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Johnathon and Korra left Khai and Ruan in a district that was very far from Kyoshi Way. With the combonation of the two, Johnathon and Korra were able to sweet talk Chief Bei Fong into purchasing two entire floors of and apartment building, and two appartments on a separate floor. The two floors that Johnathon had asked for were quite close to the ground, in a apartment building that no one ever used anymore. The purpose was to make a training ground for the entire team, benders, stagglers, and assassins alike. Korra droned on and on about how if Chief Bei Fong lent this small area of realestate to Johnathon and his men, then the crime rates in the city would surely drop. Wanting nothing more than for the city to become peaceful, Cheif Bei Fong approved and Johnathon got Khai and Ruan the aparments that they needed.

After everyone was settled, Korra and Johnathon debated of how to celebrate thier eighteenth birthdays. Johnathon, attempting to be a gentleman, asked Korra if she had wanted to go out to a classy restaurante, even though he knew that his heart wouldn't be into it. Korra, wanting to do nothing but have some fun, decided to take Johnathon to a place where there were unsupervised fights all the time. A bar, located in the Industrial District that housed a bunch of factory workers, and a few criminals here and there. Now this option, was right up Johnathon's ally. Alcohol, bar fights, it was everything an Irish boy of eighteen could want on his birthday.

When they got there however, Johnathon saw, in an allyway, next to a building, a large man brutalizing a younger female. They had matching overalls and workshirts on, so he automatically assumed that they were both factory workers. Johnathon's hand went for his CZ-75, but Korra caught it and shook her head at him.

"What?" asked Johnathon.

"I've seen what your weapons do. If you kill him: one, I'm leaving you here and you're going to have to find someone else to celebrate with you, and two, if you're arrested, Cheif Bei Fong will take all the things that you gave those two guys from the college. Just ignor it. You're not the judge jury and executioner of the city." said Korra. Johnathon thought about this. Yes, his job had allowed him quite a bit of freedom to exercise justice in his own way within the Imperial Boarders. But, Johnathon wasn't in Imperial Boarders anymore. He had to exercise caution no matter how wrong it felt. A quick nod and the calming of his shooting armwas all that Korra needed before dragging him into the bar.

Korra merely took a glass of water to start the night off. Johnathon on the other hand, payed for a full bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. He and Korra sat down at a table and observed the situation. Upon seeing Johnathon open the bottle and pour two shots, Korra shook her head when she was offered one.

"What's the matter? We're eighteen now, we may as well have some fun." said Johnathon. Korra wasn't sure.

"No, I don't think that we should. It's not right to drink." said Korra. Johnathon looked insulted.

"Korra, how many eighteenth birthdays do you have in your life?" asked Johnathon. Korra had to admit that Johnathon had a point. However, drinking alcohol with no supervision, with a boy that she only met a few days before, didn't seem very wise. But, Johnathon was right. It was a night of celebration, so, she decided to celebrate. Korra took the shot glass, lightly hit it with Johnathon's and began to sip it. Johnathon, who downed it in one gulp watched Korra with amusment. The whiskey burned her throat on the way down her throat and Korra went into a coughing fit. Johnathon couldn't help but laugh. "Princess, you're not supposed to sip it. You gotta down it, like this." said Johnathon pouring another shot and downing it. Korra, who was obviously new to this, tried Johnathon's advice, and downed it.

The pain in her throat was slightly magnified but with Johnathon's help, Korra was able to get used to it. Three shots later, the two of them were contemplating whether or not it would be a good idea to start a bar fight. Johnathon was very confident that the two of them could do it, but Korra, as tempted as she was about the idea, didn't want to cause trouble. One more round later, and Johnathon decided to get a glass of water as well, in a late attempt to dilute the alcohol in his system. When he rejoined Korra, the man from the allyway walked back in and ordered a large glass of, what the both of them could assume was beer. He then found, and kept his eyes, on Korra. She noticed this and looked away. Johnathon's soldier senses were tingling and he noticed the large factory worker eyeing Korra. He was rather large, muscular wise, and his arms, face and every other part of exposed skin, was covered with dirt and grease and grime. He smiled a sinister grin at Korra, and they both saw that he barely had any teeth. Johnathon bent down and whispered to Korra.

"He comes over here and puts his hands on you, I'm ripping him a new asshole." said Johnathon, finding his switchblade knife in his pocket. To this, Korra had no objections.

"And if he puts his hands on you, I'm gonna bend him all the way across the city." said Korra, her language a but slurred. He got up and began to walk over to the two of them. Johnathon took his knife out and popped the blade out. He stumbled up to Korra's side, and then pulled up a chair and sat down.

"You look a bit young to be in here. What's your name girly?" he asked, his breath wreaking of alcohol. He took a strand of Korra's hair and tried to place it behind her ears. Korra swatted his hand away and he smiled even more. "Your boyfriend here doesn't look too happy right now." he said, looking to Johnathon, who stomped his foot on the ground in order to pop out his shoe knife. The man tried to run his fingers across Korra's face. "Your pretty boy boyfriend should get lost. I'll show you a good time girly." he said.

"Oh, like that other one that you were raping in the back ally there?" asked Johnathon, twirling his knife under the table. The man looked to Johnathon and grabbed him by the scruff of the shirt and hauled him to his feet. Korra sat and watched, her head swirling from the alcohol.

"You've got a lot of nerve buddy. I don't like your tone kid." said the factory worker. Johnathon kept calm and switched his tone from playful, to cold and menacing.

"Let go of me, now." said Johnathon. The factory worker let go of Johnathon's shirt and pushed him back. "Don't push me." said Johnathon. A few faces of the bar, including the bartender, looked at the confrontation now. Two more factory workers, friends of the big one, walked up behind the biggun. _Three factory workers versus on ruthless intelligence officer for an Imperial Government Organization. That's hardly fair...for them._ thought Johnathon. The biggun pushed Johnathon again, this time, Korra was at Johnathon's side. "Listen carefully asshole, you push me again, and every bone in your arm gets destroyed." said Johnathon. The biggun was now amused. He pushed Johnathon one last time. _Big mistake._ thought Johnathon. He grabbed the man's hand and crushed the knuckles in on each other. Johnathon then straightened his arm and broke the man's elbow from behind by punching his elbow. Johnathon then curled the man's arm behind his back, broke the shoulder joints, and then choked the man into unconsiousness with his destroyed arm. His two friends immediately went to attack, but were shot to the other side of the bar by a large rock that had rose out of the ground. Johnathon looked to see Korra in an earthbending stance. He had all he could do to not smile.

Dropping the drunken man, Johnathon was taken on by two other factory workers. One of them smashed a beer bottle over Johnathon's head. He reeled back and then turned backto the man who hit him. Johnathon rubbed the spot on his head where he was hit and saw that his finger tips were stained red. Wiping it on his shirt, Johnathon walked up to the man, who was now shuttering with complete fear. Korra was practically drooling with desire at the sight of Johnathon jsut shrugging of getting hit in the head with a beer bottle. _Mako isn;t this awesome. Maybe Johnathon's right. I actually might like spending time with him._ thought Korra. Johnathon railed the man with the bottle in the face, knocking him out immediately. He then turned to the friend who retreated into the crowd of people. Two came up behind Korra, who turned and earthbent them out into the street. She turned and launched five other men through the bar. Johnathon flicked out his knife as three men tried to jump on him. Stabbing onein the hamstrings, and then another in the hands, Johnathon turned to the last one and glared at him. He turned and ran away. The bar tender then called for the Metal Bending Police. Johnathon and Korra were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Hour Later<strong>

Johnathon walked Korra to her apartment in the other side of the district. After helping her up the stairs, Johnathon leaned Korra on the wall while he unlocked her front door for her. Korra wrapped her arms around Johnathon's neck and smashed her lips onto his. Johnathon brought her close, but as he realized what was happening, he lightly, but forcefully, pushed her away.

"What's wrong? Don't you like me Johnathon?" asked Korra, her language now completely slurred. Johnathon looked to the ground.

"I do, don't get me wrong. But, I can't do this with you. You're in a relationship with Mako. Plus you're drunk, it wouldn't be right to take advantage of you like this." said Johnathon. Korra frowned, but them smiled.

"Can you at least help me to my bed?" asked Korra. Johnathon was reluctant, but being a gentleman, he helped her into her apartment. Stopping in the living room, she turned and kissed him again. Johnathon didn't bother to resist because he felt that she'd be too tired in a minute. Korra's hands were running up and down his sides. Johnathon thought nothing of it, until Korra grabbed Johnathon's pistol and pointed it at his face. Johnathon had to smile.

"Wow, I'm losing my edge when I'm around you." said Johnathon. Korra nodded and motioned her head to the bedroom. Johnathon knew that there was going to be hell to pay for this later, but it was his birthday. Have some fun. Johnathon put his hand out and Korra placed the pistol into it. Flicking off the safety, Johnathon holstered it and went back and shut the door, locking it. He looked back at Korra who was already mostly undressed. She stared him down, wearing nothing but her underwear. Johnathon couldn't deny that her body was amazing, and he had no choice but to walk back up to her and hug her close.

"Thank you for the best birthday party ever." said Korra, before smashing her lips with Johnathon's once more. She removed his shirt and marvelled at all of the tattoos on his bare chest. Johnathon swept Korra off of her feet and carried her bridal style into her bedroom.

"What about Mako?" asked Johnathon.

"We don't live together. Now are you just going to satnd there or are you gonna rock my fucking world?" said Korra. Johnathon was done resisting for the night. He joined Korra and gave her a night that the both of them would remember forever.


	9. Hangovers, Breakups, and Abductions

**Hey people. Once again it's that time to update. I do hope that you'll enjoy this. Beginning of this chapter will be m rated, if you don't like don't read. Please review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Korra woke with a pounding head. She rolled over and cringed as her entire head felt like someone had taken a two by four and smashed her in the face with it. Korra rubbed her temples and felt a very strong pain in between her legs as she started to move.

* * *

><p><strong>Korra's POV<strong>

Oh spirits, my fucking head hurts. This is why I don't drink, and why do I feel pain between my legs? Uh, this sucks. I attempted to get out of bed, bits and pieces of a dream, that I had last night, flashing through my head. In my dream, I remember that I was in bed with someone. Someone who was extremely attracted to me. We made the best love, and on the night of my eighteenth birthday of all nights. I shook these images from my head and then realized that I wasn't wearing any clothing. I attempted to open my eyes again. The sun was kicking me in the jaw and knocking me back on my ass. Oh spirits, this is just awful but not entirely in vain. I stretched and stood up, still alittle woozy. I took my first step and immediately stepped on something made of fabric.

I looked down to see that it was my bra from the previous night. Okay, this is gettign really wierd. Did Mako come over last night and I just don't remember? Ugh, I wish my head would just stop pounding so that I could just think for a quick second. I bent down and picked up the garment and examined it. I looked around her room and found that there were cloths strone everywhere, all of them mine. I was dumbfounded and gently laid the garment on my bed and grabbed another outfit and quickly threw it on. I then went into my bathroom and looked myself over in the mirror. My hair was a mess, I had bags under my eyes and I'm pretty sure that I looked like I just wanted to go back to bed.

More and more images of my dream last night keep flashing through my head. It feels like it actually happened, like I had had the best sex of my life last night. Okay, Mako had to have been here last night. There's just no other explanation. The fact of the matter is that last night, I made love to someone and that they just used me up and left. I sighed and left my bathroom not really all that ready to face the world yet.

I opened my door and looked into my living room and found someone sitting on my couch working with soething on my coffee table. As I got closer, I saw that it was Johnathon. And that's when all of last night's memories flooded themselves back into my head. Johnathon and I had sex last night and I absolutely loved it, as ashamed as I am to say it. It was completely euphoric and I, even more ashamed to say this, would gladly do it again in a heartbeat. He looked at me and he smiled. When I saw his face, however, I immediately became angry with him. I slapped him across the face and he stayed that way, with his head turned and his breathing eratic. I felt like apologizing to him because of the night of love and bliss that we had, but at the same time, I wanted to kill him for jeopardizing my relationship with Mako. He slowly turned his head back to me.

"Okay, I deserved that." said Johnathon, nodding towards me.

"Why did you take advantage of me like that?" I demanded. He was now the one who looked dumbfounded.

"If I recall correctly, you were the one who forced me to have sex with you by holding me at gunpoint." said Johnathon. I now saw what Johnathon was playing with on her coffee table. He was disassembling and reassembling his pistol, and I couldn't help but stare at the pile of metal on my table. Stop getting distracted Korra. Focus!

"YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME!" I shouted. "I WASN'T ACTING IN MY RIGHT MIND! YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED ME!" I shouted. I admit, he was right, I was the one forcing him, but that's not the point. Johnathon has completely screwed up my relationship with Mako, because he gave me one night of tender loving care. This sucks! "What am I supposed to tell Mako?" I asked him. Johnathon's tone switched immediately.

"Mako doesn't need to find out." said Johnahton. I stopped. Was he actually suggesting this? I'm just astonished. This boy, someone I barely knew, someone who got me drunk and got into my pants faster than, than... I don't even know. I'm furious. I want him, and yet I want him gone, now.

"Look, Johnathon." I said. "I think it's better if you just go." He paused and looked up at me. I have to say that he looked genuinly hurt, like he honestly wanted to just be with me through all this and to just help me through this. But, he's not who I need right now. I need to talk to Mako and just come clean. That's what I need to do. If he truely loves me, then he can accept this and we can work towards a possible solution. I looked back to Johnathon. He had a red hand print on his cheek and a hurt look on his face. But he quickly assebled his pistol and stood up. I wanted him to stay just as much as I wanted him to leave. But my duty's to Mako right now, and right now, I need to come clean.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

**Community Gym**

Korra arrived at the gym where Mako and Bolin were allready practicing their bending in a courtyard. Mako saw her and jumped back.

"Korra, what happened. You look terrible." said Mako.

"I had a rough night." said Korra, rubbing her head.

"I'll say," said Bolin. "Korra, what did you do last night?" Korra didn't even answer Bolin's question. She just walked up and grabbed Mako and dragged him away. When they found an empty space in the gym, Korra turned to face Mako.

"Mako, if I were to cheat on you, what would you do?" asked Korra. Mako was shocked.

"Umm, I'd have to slap you across the face, and then I'd curse you out." said Mako. Korra was now shocked.

"Why would you be so harsh?" asked Korra.

"Why would you be going around and cheating on me?" asked Mako. Korra was hurt, but then she remembered something.

"Mako, do you know what yesterday was?" asked Korra. Mako was no getting angry.

"Of course I know what yesterday was. It was Tuesday." he said, flatly. Korra rolled her eyes. She then walked away from Mako. He ran after her and grabbed her by her upper arm.

"Who was it?" asked Mako.

"Tell me what yesterday was and I'll tell you." said Korra. Mako didn't know what to say.

"I don't know. What was it?" asked Mako.

"It was my birthday yesterday. I told you all of last week and you didn't pay attention to me at all. And to think, I actually felt guilty about this." said Korra. Mako was stunned to find out that he had missed his girlfriend's birthday, but his mind had lingered on the last statement.

"Look, Korra. I'm sorry that I missed your birthday. I've just been so caught up with trying to win my- our, tournament and I can't afford to do something recreational every night." siad Mako. He then wondered something.

"I HAD SEX WITH JOHNATHON LAST NIGHT! HE TOOK ME OUT AND WE CELEBRATED AND WE DRANK AND THEN WE HAD SEX AT MY APARTMENT!" shouted Korra. She now had the attention of the the entire gym. Korra slapped Mako and then turned and walked out of his presence. Mako ran after her.

"Korra wait. I just-"

"No, we're done. You and I are through. From now on, you and I are just pro-bending teamates because you have pushed me over the edge." said Korra. She left him standing in the doorway and she was off into the bustling streets of the city. Tears started to stream down Korra's face and she angrily wiped them off her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Johnathon<strong>

Johnathon sat on the corner of a street watching a man suspected of giveng the Equalists explosive compounds. He sat casually at an outside table and read a city newspaper. Korra walked up to is table and sat down next to him. Johnathon slid a menu over to her and she stared at the side of his face.

"So, how'd he take it? Not well I'd guess seeing as you're sitting with me now." said Johnathon. Korra rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I admit, you're better in bed, but I can't be with you." said Korra.

"Why not?" asked Johnathon. Korra was about to respond, but she couldn't think of a reason why. She was single now, although Mako would still be strongly disagreeing about that. Johnathon smiled now. It wasn't psychotic, or narcisistic. It was warm and loving, something that niether of them thought Johnathon was capable of.

"What are you even doing here?" asked Korra.

"I'm running a recon mission for the police. That guy," said Johnathon pointing to the man. "is a suspected supplier of explosive compounds." said Johnathon. Korra watched him intently. She was brought back to reality when Johnathon gently nudged her shoulder. Korra looked at him and saw that a waiter had walked up to them. He stood at Korra's side with an annoyed look on his face. "Korra, do you want to just split some roast duck?" asked Johnathon. A simple nod was all he got from her and the waiter left them to talk.

"So, why are you watching an Equalist explosives expert when you could just walk up and arrest him?" asked Korra. Johnathon looked at his watch.

"Oh trust me Korra, in due time." said Johnathon, unfolding his napkin and carfully organizing his silverwear and chopsticks. Korra just didn't understand how someone as young as her was just so meticulous with something as meaningless as silverwear and chopsticks. After everythign was to Johnathon's expectations, he gently placed his napkin on his lap.

"Why are you so meticulus?" asked Korra. Johnathon looked at her with an annoyed look.

"I'm a soldier. All soldiers are meticulus, with everything. That's why your apartment was so clean this morning." said Johnathon. Korra immediately thought back when Johnathon mentioned that he cleaned her apartment.

"So that's what happened." said Korra. She then looked at Johnathon and gently placed her hand on his. "Thanks." she said, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. Johnahton turned his hand and grasped hers. The waiter then brought them the roast duck and placed it on the table in front of them. They picked up their chopsticks and began to eat. A loud engine rolled up and stopped in fron of the restaurante that the suspect was staying at. Korra looked up to see a truck screech to a hault and five soldiers get out of it and one of them tackle the suspect. They all had very strange armor. It was black, covering the entire figures of their bodies and one of their eyes glowed green in the distance.

The one who tackled that suspect picked him up and slammed his face on a nearby table. After restaining the man, the soldier picked up the suspect and threw him into the back of the truck. The suspect had a security detail and they immediately took action. One of them whipped a soldier in the face with a water whip. They didn't waste any time. The soldiers raised thier rifles and fired and killed three out of the four body guards. They then got loaded back onto the truck and rolled away at high speed. Korra sat amazed at what she just saw, minus the soldiers killing three people.

"What's the matter Korra? Never seen an abduction before?" asked Johnathon.

"Who were those people?" asked Korra.

"Other assassins. And judging by the armor they had, I can guess that my armor finally came." said Johnahton, now very excited. "Do you have anywhere to be today?" asked Johnathon. Korra shook her head. "Wanna go out?" he asked. Korra, who would have said no before, now obliged in record time.

"Why don't we just stick together?" asked Korra.

"Because I 've been ordered to investigate on the disappearence of this girl." said Johnahton.

"Who?" asked Korra.

"Some daughter of a rich industrialist slash business guy, Hiroshi Sato." said Johnathon. Korra's stomach now took a nose dive.

"Wait, are you talking about Asami?" asked Korra.

"Yeah, I think that's what her name was." said Johnathon. Korra now had a look of toal fear on her face. She then burried her face into her hands. She practically fell into Johnathon's shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I know her. She's my best friend. She's not a bender but we never get to see eachother because her father is always in her life because he wants her to take over someday. Who could have taken her?" asked Korra.

"Did she have any overly obsessive boyfirends?" asked Johnathon.

"No, she was single last I talked to her." said Korra.

"Did she mention anything at all. Someone who contacted her or her dad? Anything at all?" asked Johnathon, now holding her in his embrace. Korra stopped crying so that her thoughts would be clear.

"I think- wait, yes. She said that her dad was being threatened by this guy with th wierdest name." said Korra. Johnathon's face was grave now.

"What was the name, do you remember?" asked Johnathon. Korra thought for a minute.

"Bob, or Rob something. I don't know." said Korra, burrying her face into Johnathon's chest. Johnathon grabbed her by the shoulders and stared at her, his face full of fear and anger at the same time.

"Robertson. Was that it? Was his name Robertson?" asked Johnathon.

"Yes, YES! That's what it was. How'd you know that?" asked Korra.

"Because he's the man that I'm after. General James Robertson of the Preditorian Republican Army. He's a monster who loves to rape women, and kill civilians for fun. He's a whore. And he killed the love of my life." said Johnathon, getting up and throwing a bunc of gold on the table. Korra got up with him and walked. She noticed that Johnathon wasn't heading for the police station.

"Where are you going?" asked Korra.

"Hunting." said Johnathon.

* * *

><p><strong>OHHHHHHH! Cliffhanger. Sorry to do that to you guys, but it's gotta stop somewhere. Anyways, please review. <strong>


	10. Rescue Mission for Two Please pt 1

**Hey peoples, I just thought that I would try and update you from that terrible cliff hanger. I would like to point out that Khai and Ruan DO NOT belong to me. They both belong to PorterMillerSeries1. Review, and please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Asami Sato sat tied down to a chair blind folded. She had been held in captivity for only two days, but it felt like an eternity. Her captors weren't Equalists, that was a given. The abduction at her house was far too organized for an Equalist's planning. However, whoever was holding her hostage, was using the Equalists because every once in a while, there would be someone walking into her cell, and throwing a few quick jabs at her body, making her temporarally paralysed once again.

Either way, Equalists or not, she would get out of this. Her father was a wealthy man. He'd have more than enough money for a ransom.

* * *

><p><strong>With Johnathon and Korra<strong>

Johnathon and Korra walked through the Yangchen District and towards an anonymous looking apartment building. Korra looked at the building everyday when she went to go to the gym, but she never actually saw what the inside looked like. The bottom of it had four full garages and three out of the four of them were locked up tight. The one that wasn't locked was thrown up and Dayton walked up to the both of them. He was wearing a white tank top and black cargo pants with black combat boots. He motioned towards Korra.

"It's alright. She can be trusted." said Johnathon. Dayton merely nodded and turned around and went inside.

"He doesn't talk much does he?" asked Korra.

"Oh no, he does. He'll talk your fricken ear off. He just doesn't trust you." said Johnathon. Korra was taken aback by this.

"Well, do you trust me?" asked Korra. Johnathon shook his head.

"Not fully, anyway. My trust is earned, as is my charming love and compassion. But that's a story for another time." said Johnathon. Korra looked at him with a confused look.

"Why don't you trust me? I'm the Avatar for Spirits' sake." said Korra.

"Vhe know, but as far as trusting people goes, none of us have been zhat successful in a vhile." said Shana. Korra walked in to discover that everyone from Johnathon's team were all getting large cases and taking out strange armor and putting it on. They all looked similar. They all had the same black armor that covered their whole bodies, even their faces, and the left eye in all of them glowed neon green. Korra looked around and found that Khai was also coming down the steps into the prep room. Johnathon threw a bullet proof vest at him and also tossed a few daggers at him too. Ruan was given a small stab vest and a hunting knife.

"Where are you all going?" asked Korra.

"To where Robertson is keeping Asami." said Makarov. Korra gave him a weird look.

"How do you know where they're keeping her?" asked Korra. Dayton looked up.

"Because we've been to your-" Dayton was stealthily hit in the side by Johnathon, who was looking in the other direction. "I mean, we've been to this place before. It's the only place where Robertson would have enough resources to conduct his operations smoothly." Korra gave him a squinty glare, but decided to trust them. What other choice did she have. These people were offering to go and get her friend back from an evil man. Everyone left the garages until it was only Johnathon and Korra that were left standing with each other. Korra walked up to Johnathon and wrapped her arms around him.

"Please promise me that you'll get Asami back." said Korra.

"I promise." said Johnathon. Korra kept him in a hug and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Be careful." said Korra as Johnathon walked towards the truck.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine." said Johnathon. He got on the truck and it pulled away, leaving her all by herself. Korra turned around, only to be met with a small boy of about twelve. He wore a short sleeved cyan jacket with black pants. His hood was up so Korra couldn't see his face.

"Um... hi." said Korra. The boy threw a few quick jabs and suddenly Korra couldn't move. She fell to the ground and realized that an Equalist had just attacked her. He stood over her now and saw that he now had pulled a curved blade out of no where. Just as he was about to slash her, a white hand came up and stopped him from attacking her. Both Korra and the figure looked at who it was. It was a boy of about 19 years of age. He was white, his hair was a dark red, almost brown, and his eyes were so brown that Korra almost thought that they were black. He wore black cargo pants, a dark green t-shirt, a tactical vest and an olive drab shemahg. The boy tried to strike at the man, but was immediately impailed in the stomach by the man's combat boots.

"Remember what I'm paying you for. No deaths, expecially as far as the target goes." said the man, in an accent similar to Makarov's. The boy remained frozen but didn't make a sound. The red headed man grabbed Korra and hoisted her over his back.

"Lucky shot." said the boy. He quickly got off of the ground. "Next time I'll actually kill you." he said. The man just turned around and shook his head at the boy.

"You wouldn't even know what to do with yourself be the time I got my hands around your facist neck. Why don't you go back to where you came from and stay out of the way of General Robertson when the time comes." said the man. Korra's heart stopped cold. _Robertson. General Robertson. That would be twice I've heard that in the same day. This can't be a coincidence._ thought Korra. She didn't even have time to get one last look at the sky before the man threw her intot he trunk of a car and slammed it shut on her.

* * *

><p><strong>With the psychotic squad of assassins.<strong>

The truck roared across the city towards the harbor. Blackburn was driving the truck, but seeing as he wasn't attending the mission, he didn't need to be in the back to hear this. Makarov, Khai, Ruan, Dayton, Shana, Christian, Schrody and Johnathon sat in the back.

"Okay, what's the mission?" shouted Dayton over the sound of the engine.

"Johnathon has comfirmed that Robertson has captured the daughter of Hiroshi Sato, a very successful industrialist in this city. After having talked it over with both Shana and myself, all three of us came to believe that Robertson is going to use this girl, Asami as leverage." said Makarov.

"Leverage for what?" asked Christian.

"Judging by zhe lack of vehicles zhat Robertson has, I vould assume zhat he's going to use Mr. Sato's daughter as leverage in order to gain free access to his factories. Vith zhat kind of man power, Robertson could have verking armored divisions, and a powerful naval fleet in no time at all." said Shana.

"Where is he hiding?" asked Khai.

"The only place he can hide, Khai. An old base that he built the first time we were here." said Johnathon.

"Wait what?" asked Ruan. Everyone, minus Khai and Ruan, grew quiet.

"Nothing. Just drop it." said Makarov. "Alright who's going with who?"

"Schrody, once we get there, I want you to make us a way out of the base." said Johnathon.

"How big?" asked Schrody.

"Big enough to drive a Humvee out of. Shana, take Ruan and find Schrody whatever he needs. Dayton, I need you to be my eagle eyes." said Johnathon. Dayton nodded and looked out the back.

"Khai, you will come with me and we will secure two vehicles." said Makarov. Christian started to chime in now.

"Which leaves me wit-"

"With me. We're going to sneak in and grab the girl and be outside before anyone knows what the hell is going on." said Johnathon. "Ura!"

"URA!" shouted everyone in the truck, minus Khai and Ruan, who looked at each other, wondering what they'd just gotten themselves into. The truck finally arrived at the harbor and everyone got out. A small river boat was waiting for them. They all grabbed armored cases and got on the boat. Once it started, everyone went below decks and opened up their cases. Rifles and pistols were stored in each one. Makarov had a supressed Dragunov-VSVD with a night vision scope attatched to it, along with a suppressed PP-2000 with a red dot sight and a ;aser pointer. Shana had a G36C with a red dot sight and a forward grip, she then pulled out a supressed USP-45. and a large combat knife, which she sheathed on the front of her chest. Dayton pulled out an SR-25 Sniper Rifle with an integrated suppressor, and a night vision scope, a suppressed M9 Berretta and a combat tomahawk. Schrody pulled out a modernized Ghewer-43 and a Luger P08 pistol. Christian had an AK-74u with a red dot sight and an integrated suppressor, along with a suppressed M9 and a suppressed M1911. Johnathon pulled out his AEK-971, with Jordan engraved into the side, two suppressed CZ-75 pistols with expended magazines.

"Where are you guys' knives?" asked Ruan to Johnathon and Christian. They both flicked their wrists and the hidden blades sprung out of their sleeves.

"Oh yeah," said Khai, "I forgot you had those."

"Okay, we're going to be there in five hours. I'd get some sleep if I were you." said Makarov. They all obliged and went to bed. Johnathon went up top to take watch on the water. As he rounded the front of the boat, he turned and saw a note that was nailed to the front of the boat with a combat knife. Johnathon ran over and took it off, immediately recognizing whose knife it was. He sheathed the knife and began to read the note.

_Dear Johnathon, _

_I know you must be tired from your long trip from our world. I mean really, interdimensional travel can take a lot out of you. Why don't you go rest on it, because you're going to need it. However, true rest and relaxation cannot come without proper company. Fortunately, I happen to have a certain girl who accompannied you last night to pursue such a restful period. I'm offering you a peaceful solution, don't come after any of us and I promise I'll let the Avatar go. If you do persue me, there will be consequences. Terrible consequences. I look forward to hearing from my hired help about your next little pop tart. _

_Sincerely, _

_General James Robertson _

_General of the Preditorian Republican Gurad_

Johnathon couldn't believe what he was reading. Here he was thinking he was finally a step ahead of this madman and now a letter was sitting on a silver platter with a picture of Korra and Asami tied back to back, gagged and blindfolded with Preditorian Republican soldiers all around them, all of the soldiers having their faces covered with either a shemahg, balaclava, or gas mask with glowing eyes. Johnathon could hear footsteps approaching. He turned to see Makarov smoking a cigarette.

"Chto eto takoe?" **(What's that?)** he asked .

"Pisʹmo ot Robert·son." **(A letter from Robertson.)** said Johnathon. Makarovmotioned for Johnathon to give it to him, which he did. After reading it a few times, Makrov shook his head.

"Skolʹko raz? Skolʹko raz ya tebe govoril, chtoby ne poluchitʹ lichno prinimal uchastie?" **(How many times? How many times have I told you to not get personally involved?)** asked Makarov.

"Slishkom mnogo. YA ustal ot togo, chtoby zhitʹ vo lzhi. YA bolen ne v sostoyanii imetʹzhiznʹ veselo. Mne nadoelo, ne imyeyushchie kto-to ryadom so mnoĭ, kak Iordaniya. **(Too many. I'm sick of having to live a lie. I'm sick of not being able to have a life of fun. I'm sick of not having someone by my side like Jordan.)** said Johnathon. Makarov sighed and looked out to the water. He took a long drag of his cigarette and blew it into Johnathon's face.

"And what's going to happen when Robertson tortures her. She's going to die for nothing because he thinks that she knows something about you." said Makarov.

"She's not going to be tortured." said Johnathon. Makarov furrowed his eyebrows at Johnathon.

"And how do you know this?" asked Makarov, taking another drag on his cigarette.

"Because the minute we get Asami, I'm going to tear that place apart with me bare hands until I find her." said Johnathon. Makarov shook his head.

"You know, you're going through an aweful lot of trouble for just a drunken one night stand." said Makarov. Johnathon's fists were now white knuckle clenched and he was grinding his teeth inside his lips. Makarov saw this but chose to not tempt fate tonight. They had work to do. This would be s discussion for another time. He took one final drag and threw his cigarette into the darkening blue water. The sun was setting and it was getting darker and darker by the minute. Almost time to start working. "We'll talk later. It's almost dark."

* * *

><p><strong>4 Hours Later.<strong>

They had found a river that had led up to Robertson's old base from before, when the Great War still raged with the Fire Nation. They had to stop the river boat and kill the engine, other wise they were going to be heard from a mile away. All of the assassins and non benders gathered at the back of the ship as they let the river's current carry them to their destination.

Johnathon had slep for most of the way and he tried to rub sleep away from his eyes. He was attempting to make sense of what he had just drempt about.

* * *

><p><strong>Johnathon's Dream<strong>

_I was back i my house. I was home. Terra Harvest, the largest agricultural terra within the Preditorian Empire's boarders. I was sitting on my porch, with Jordan at my side. Her wolfen face looked upon with me with such love and compassion. I felt like I had betrayed her by being with Korra. I couldn't help myself. _

_"I know how you've been suffering for the past year," she said. I couldn't stop myself. I dropped to my knees and sobbed into her lap. She gently stroked my head and waited for me to stop. "Listen, I forgive you for sleeping with the avatar. It's better than me having to watch you try to kill yourself every chance you get." she said, raising my chin to see her face._

_"But I want to be with you." I said. _

_"And you will be, some day. But not today. Unlike me, Korra needs you right now. She needs someone to be with her after all, because after tonight, the only easy day is going to be yesterday." she said kissing me on the lips. I attempted to pull her close but she stopped at the last minute. "Now, you have to wake up now Johnathon. Wake up. Come_ on".

* * *

><p>Johnathon woke up to Makarov shaking him violently, telling him that they were almost there. And now, here they were, getting ready to jump into the water and swim the rest of the way because the river boat was too loud. They swam a long way up current. Dayton, Shana, Schrody, and Ruan got out once they got to a certain spot, and eventually, Makarov and Khai did the same. All that was left were Johnathon and Christian, who swam up to the outer docks of a massive military fort and waited. Just as they were about to get out of the water, a soldier came onto the docks and began to smoke a cigarette right above Christian and Johnathon. Johnathon put his hand to his ear and whispered.<p>

"Eagle-eyes, this is Oxide. I have an unwanted guest above me. Can you help me out with esorting him to the door?"

"Roger that, Oxide. Unwanted house guest being removed. Avoid the noise, copy?" said Dayton's voice over a com line.

"Rog. Got it." said Christian, who silently swam a little farther away from the dock and hid under the water, only putting his hands above the surface. Johnathon watched as a bullet went through the guard's head and he fell towards Christian. Christian caught the guard, just before he hit the surface and he gently lowered the guard into the water and let him flow down with the current. Johnathon crawled out and pointed his rifle at the dock entrences and waited for Christian to come up behind him. They silently moved down the docks and watched as more and more guards began falling and more of the team jumping over the fortified wall and landing silently in the grounds. Makarov and Khai made a mad dash for vehicle depot, while Schrody, Shana, and Ruan ran for the weapons cache. Johnathon looked at his watch.

"Alright, we have five minutes to get to Asami. Let's get to it." he said throwing his rifle on his back and silently doging the spotlights and climbing up the nearest wall. Once on top. Johnathon served as a look out while Christian followed him up the wall. Once on top, they opened a door and started to walked down a dark hallway.

"Ah, dammit. I can't see shit." said Christian.

"Me neither. Switching to sonar." said Johnathon, tapping the side of the glowing eyepiece. Christian did the same, and they both saw the glowing outline of two men satnding guard in the middle of the hallway. Johnathon took out one of his suppressed CZ-75's and Christian took out his suppressed M9. Pointing their pistols at a designated guard, they waited.

"Tres, dos, uno." said Christian, before they both fired simultaneously. As the two guards fell, Johnathon and Christian ran and caught them before the bodies made a loud crash on the ground. They continued to moved down the hallway until they came to a similar situation, except now there were three guards.

"Eagle-eyes, this is Oxide. We've come to an unexpected block, and we need you to take out the one that's closest to you, over." said Johnathon.

"Rog Oxide, I got him in my scope." said Dayton, as a red laser line appeared on the back of the head of the guard who was standing closest to the widow. Johnathon and Christian pointed their pistols at the heads of their designated targets and waited.

"Treeg, dvah, adeen." said Johnathon, all three of them firing and hitting their designated targets. Johnathon caught the two bodies that he and Dayton shot while Christian caught his target's body and they gently lowered them to the floor.

"Oxide, this is Eagle-eyes, I'm seeing a large structure just below you on the thermal scans. Reccomend that you take a look at it, over." said Dayton.

"Rog, Eagle-eyes. Moving. Cover us, over." said Christian, moving down a hallway and stopping in the middle of it. He looked down and looked back to Johnathon, and nodded, while pointing at the floor. Johnathon moved next to Christian and began taking out explosives. "Dude, are you sure that's a good idea. We might hit the HVI's."

"Well, I don't see another way into there because it's a room with a lot of widows and... wait, I've got a better idea. Eagle-eyes, this is Oxide. You were right. This is the room. Switch to sonar, I need to make sure we're going to be breeching the right room." said Johnathon. They waited a few minutes and then Dayton's voice chimed in again.

"Oxide, you've got the right room over. The avatar and the girl are both in there. I count, twom maybe three guards, with fully automatic weapons, and a few flashbangs." said Dayton.

"Take 'em out." said Johnathon.

"Rog, gimmie a sec." said Dayton. After hearing the sounds of three bullet's going through three separate heads, and three bodies falling to the ground with three distinct grunts on the way down, Johnathon looked out to Dayton where he lay prone in a nice quaint little tree. He gave Dayton the thumbs up sign, who gave it right back to Johnathon. Johnathon then went back to putting down breeching explosives and he and Christian moved away from the floor. Christian picked up a detonator rom his pocket and smacked it, triggering the explosives. Both of them rushed down the hole, only to find a blindfolded Korra and Asami lying sideways on the floor, still tied to their chairs.

After picking her up, Johnathon took Korra's blind fold off and she looked up with horror, as he pulled out a knife. She and Asami attempted to scoot away as Johnathon and Christian tried to cut their restraints. Johnathon stamped his foot on Korra's chair and stopped her.

"Korra, relax. It's me." he said. Korra froze in her spot, as did Asami.

"Johnathon?" asked Korra, with astonishment.

"Wait, you know these Equalists?" asked Asami.

"They're not Equalists." said Korra.

"Well, their weird armor isn't really helping to prove your case very much." said Asami. Johnathon cut through Korra's leg restraints and then cut off the ones that were holding her hands. Once free, Korra hugged Johnathon close. Christian, after cutting Asami's restraints, helped her up. She leaned on him because she hadn't quite gotten out of the paralysis that the Equalist had inflicted onto her. Christian didn't mind helping a poor, struggling, and quite attractive girl walk on her own two feet. Johnathon help Korra to her feet and she finally let go.

"How did you find us here?" asked Korra.

"I had a hunch. It's an Assassin's instinct, if you will." said Johnathon, pulling off his mask. Johnahton put his hand to his ear. "Vympel, how's the transport lookin'?"

"Not to bad. It'd be even better if the boy would keep up. Let's go Khai, you cant sight see later." said Makarov.

"Explosionsgefahr, how're you holdin' up?" asked Johnathon.

"Pretty good, mein Major. YOU VOULDN'T BELIEVE VAT KIND OF CRAP ROBERTSON HAS HERE. THIS BOMB IS GOING TO BE SO AWESOME." said Schrody.

"Well, just be careful and-"

"CHYORT!" shouted Makarov, before everyone heard a loud gunshot.

"Vlad, what the hell just happened?" asked Johnathon. Korra and Asami were being shooed to the door by Christian now.

"Some capitalist prick just tried to shoot Khai. You may as well loose the suppressors, they know we're here." said Makarov.

"Great." said Christian.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of that, there will be a part two to this chap, so PorterMillerSeries1, don't get your panties in a bunch... Okay, until next time people. Oh, almost forgot. Reviews are nice. I like getting them. So do the reader thing and send some. I'm tired of getting nothing, JESUS!<strong>


	11. Rescue Mission for Two Please pt 2

**Hey everyone, here's part 2 of the last chapter. I'm pretty sure this one's going to be extra badass since I was listening to nothing but Five Finger Death Punch while typing this thing. Remember to visit PorterMillerSeries1's story, "Prayers of an Equalist" because our stories are in fact connected, they're just set two months apart... for now. Anyway, without further adeu, here's the next chapter. Please review.**

Chapter 11

Vladimir Makarov was the most skilled assassin out of everyone that was attending this mission. He had seen warzone after warzone and he had walked fresh and clean out of every single one of them. So, when he chose to be paired up with an inexperienced teenager who had nothing but a bladed weapon, he was expecting something stupid to happen to both himself or the teenager, Khai. Sure enough, when they were in the middle of steeling the two vehicles, Khai was forced into hand to hand combat with a hardened and trained Preditorian soldier. The battle itself was completely unfair. Khai was only good with bladed weapons, and he wasn't quite used to other worldly weaponry. After getting into a very heated fist fight, the soldier finally kicked Khai away and raised his rifle. Makarov grabbed a hold of Khai's shirt and yanked him out of the way. He then raised his PP-2000 as the soldier got one shot off.

That single shot was all it took to blow their cover. After silencing the soldier, Makarov swore into the coms line.

"CHYORT." he shouted.

"Vlad, what the hell just happened?" asked Johnathon.

"Some capitalist prick just tried to kill Khai. You may as well lose the suppressors, they know we're here." he said. Makarov then hauled Khai to his feet. "Are you alright? Can you move?" he asked. After getting a shakey nod from Khai, Makarov opened the back of one of the Humvees and literally threw Khai into it.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler and Ryan<strong>

Captain Tyler Zelenski and Major Ryan Whitman sat in the guard's quarters when the shit hit the fan. **(Tyler was the red head who abducted Korra)**. Tyler looked at his commanding officer when they both heard the gunshot. Ryan was white like Tyler. He was about 20 years old and he had brown eyes and brown hair. He wore black cargo pants, black combat boots, and a black tank top. He got up from his comfy chair and grabbed a green shemahg from the near table and began to tie it around his head. Tyler got up and grabbed his VSV Sniper rifle and tossed it to Ryan, as he finished tying the shemahg. Tyler then grabbed an RPK-74M and loaded a drum magazine into it. Once Tyler had grabbed enough ammunition to start a small war, he walked with Ryan to a very important looking door.

Ryan calmly opened it and walked in, followed swiftly by Tyler. Beyond the door was a small office overlooking the inside of a large wearhouse as a large pice of machinary was being constructed, along with a large oak desk and a very eccentric chair facing the construction project. Ryan and Tyler clicked their boots together. The chair swivled around to reveal an old, but quite capable, man wearing an olive drab general's uniform, and an olive drab coat over it. He also wore an officer's hat and black leather gloves. He had one or two wrinkles here and there, and there was the still the slightest touch of brown in his greyed hair. Ryan and Tyler snapped to a salute and the man behind the desk stood up and returned their solute.

"I take it that it's him?" asked the old man.

"Yes General Robertson. He's finally come back home." said Ryan. More gunfire could now be heard.

"Actually, it sounds like a lot of them have made their way back home." said Tyler.

"Then let's give them a proper Preditorian Greeting." said General Robertson. "Defend this wearhouse until your final breath. That is all." he said soluting the two men. Ryan and Tyler returned the salutes and walked out of Robertson's office. Robertson took out a large Cuban cigar and lit it. He took a few puffs and watched his massive project being built in front of him. It was only a matter of time before the entire city would bow to a Preditorian Republican Flag, and with the negotiations with the Equalist Party, which were going quite well, Robertson was sure that he had his ace in the hole. The one thing he wasn't accounting for was that the Avatar had allready been sprung from her prison. But he wouldn't realize that until it was too late.

Ryan and Tyler exited the building and saw a group of soldiers be torn in half by a 20 year old girl with a G36C. They both dove for cover, not expecting to see an entire squad get mauled by a single person. Tyler yanked the slide back on his RPK and flipped the by pod down and spun around from his cover mounting it. All he did then was squeeze the trigger until he either ran out of bullets, or the barrel shattered. Ryan watched as the girl in Hasheesh armor dover for cover. Once an oppritunity had made itself known, Ryan ran for the Hasheesh girl and raised his rifle. Before he could fire, a bullet, that seemed to come from the trees, shattered a piece of a wall in front of him. Ryan instinctively dove for the nearest cover he could find.

A sniper from the trees was pinning him down and Tyler's constant spraying from his RPK wasn't helping in the least. Ryan stuck his index finger and his thumb under his tongue and whistled to get Tyler's attention. When the bullet's finally stopped, Ryan signaled Tyler to move up. Watching the trees with a hunter's gaze, he eventually got up to Ryan.

"Dude, you shouldn't have left your body armor in the building." said Tyler, reloading his RPK. Ryan just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm faster that way." he said, cockiness laiden withing every word.

"Yeah, well I'd rather not die than take a bullet through the fucking chest." said Tyler, yanking the slide back on the RPK. Ryan took out a small electronic device and turned it on. "What the fuck are you doing?" aske Tyler.

"Trying to get their coms. Cover me for a sec will ya?" commanded Ryan. Tyler rolled his eyes and hefted his RPK up onto a covered wall and just waited.

* * *

><p><strong>Dayton's POV<strong>

There they are. The traitors to Hasheesh. Captain Tyler Zelenski and Major Ryan Whitman. Both of them, mine for the taking. As much as I want to splash both of their brains all over the wall, i just can't bring myself to do it. I can't shoot two of my brothers. They seemed to be talking to each other. I saw Ryan pull out a coms hacker and I nearly stopped breathing. I may not have been able to kill them, but crippling their advantages, that was an entirely different story. I aimed in for the hacker and I shot it out of Ryan's hands. It disintegrated once it left the traitor's grip, and I kept my scope on them, all the while hesitating on what to do.

I then saw movement somewhere else. The traitors stayed in cover hoping that I would be merciful. I was the perfect cover for Johnathon and Christian to sneak out with Asami, and... Korra? Wait what? How the hell did whe get here? Actually, nevermind. I've got one question too many today. A soldier suddenly grabbed me by the shoulder and rolled me over, his M4 pointed at my face. I swatted it away before a burst of bullets came out of it. I then brought my foot as close to me as possible and slammed it into the soldier's groin. He flew back and I dropped my rifle and he dropped his. He clutched his groin while taking out his combat knife. I calmly took out my tomahawk and we circled in my nice little sniper's perch.

He attempted to slash me across the face. I squatted and railed him in the solar plexius, knocking the wind out of him. He tried making a mad slash for me again. I ducked and moved behind him, grabbed him by the strap of his armor and continued his body's spin from his most recent slash. He was barely breathing now. Time to end this. After reaching the point that I wanted, his eyes stared upon me with life. One. Last. Time.

I brought my tomahawk down. His forearm went up to block the strike and my blade struck his forearm and stayed lodged with in it. He screamed of terrible pain the made my blood freeze. I hate it when the have to suffer like that. I grabbed the injured arm and held it by the wrist while I not so gently removed the tomahawk. Once it was out, I then burried it into his loyalist neck. He slid off of it with a bubbly sort of noise and he stayed on the ground bleeding. I crouched down and bowed my head in prayer for a brief moment before grabbing my SR-25 and throwing it on my back. I then set up a rappel line and took out my suppressed M9. After unscrewing the suppressor, I hopped over the railing and ran vertically down the tree. I ran through the woods until I reached the wall and waited for my exit point. I put my hand to my ear and got Johnathon's attention.

"Oxide, this is Eagle-eyes. I've displaced and am at the primary exfil point. Repeat, I've displaced. You no longer have sniper support, over." I said. A disgruntled Johnathon now came onto the com lines.

"(Agitated Grunt). Roger that Eagle-eyes. All squad members, we no longer have sniper support. Repeat, we no longer have sniper support, over." said Johnathon.

* * *

><p><strong>With Johnathon<strong>

Dayton had gotten to his exfil point a little earlier than what was planned, but it didn't matter. He, Shana, and Korra were holding down the front wall while Schrody continued to work his magic. Makarov's voice came to life on the coms.

"Johnathon, Dayton, or Shana. I need one of you to get to the vehicle depot and drive the other Humvee out of here. Which is it going to be?" said Makarov. Johnathon and Shana went behind cover and cursed themselves sensless. How could they have missed that? Someone with Driving capabilities needed to go with Makarov. Johnathon then raised his fist to mis level and stared at Shana. Shana did the same.

"Loser's must go. Best two out of sree." said Shana. Johnathon nodded. The bounced their fist three times and Shana kept her fist closed while Johnathon opened his hand. Shana cursed at Johnathon. They repeated this motion. Johnathon once again opened his hand and this time, Shana had two fingers out. Johnathon cursed at Shana. They reapeated this motion one last time and Johnathon kept his fist closed while Shana kept her previous hand. Shana screamed a German swear at Johnathon. "Ugh, just promise me you'll cover me Herr Vundabar." said Shana, sounding exhausted.

"Of course." said Johnathon, putting a fresh magazine into his AEK-971. He jumped up and shot the two closest sodiers through the head. Shana made a mad dash for the vehicle depot. After killing two more soldiers, Johnathon kept Ryan and Tyler pinned down. They stayed behind the wall as they saw Shana run past them, flipping them off. They both heard something hit the ground in front of them, and they looked at the spot. A live grenade sat in the dirt in front of them. With lightning reflexes, Ryan stood up and kicked the grenade away and grabbed Tyler and dove on top of him. The explosion popped their eardrums and it eventually sent blood trickling down their faces from their ears.

Shana made it to the vehicle depot and found a lone soldier inside, holding Makarov at gunpoint. Shana took out her agressively large combat knife and casually flipped it in her hand as she silently moved closer to the soldier. Once close enough, she cupped her hand over his mouth and jabbed the blade through the side of his neck, stabbing through and through. She then sliced outward, spraying blood all over the ground and almost decapitating the soldier entirely. Makarov tossed her a set of keys and told her to take the rear. Shana ran to her Humvee and started it up. Once situated, Makarov floored the gas pedal and crashed through the wall. Shana followed and they made it to Johnathon's group. They seemed to be a lot further away from the wall than when Shana had left them. Schrody's psychotic expression was all she needed to figure out why.

Schrody shouted an insult to all of the soldiers and hit the detonator switch. A massive explosion erupted from the wall, taking about two feet out of the ground. Luckily, a large piece of the wall collapsed, filling in the road hazard. Korra shot a massive line of fire that would have killed any soldier, should they have chosen to cross it.

"Let's go. LET'S GO!" shouted Johnathon. Khai, Ruan, and Schrody got into Makarov's Humvee, while Korra, Johnathon, Christian, and Asami got into Shana's. Makarov floored the gas again to pick Dayton up. Seconds later, Schrody's little form could be seen poking out of the top of the Humvee and yanking the slide back on the massive 50. cal machine gun. Christian got into the turret while Johnathon rode shotgun. A soldier got in between the two getaway vehicles and began shooting at Makarov's Humvee, which was already pulling away. Shana floored the gas pedal and the soldier turned around only to be met with a Humvee to the chest. His shocked face managed to smash through the windshield. Johnathon let his rifle drop to the floor and the quickly took out his pistol and put two bullets into the soldier's forehead. Johnathon then kicked him out of the windshield and his body slid under the Humvee, which Shana did not hesitate to drive over. After making it to Makarov's Humvee, everyone celebrated. Cheers and high fives were being given out everywhere in both cars. Christian made his way back into the back of the Humvee and was immediately wrapped in a teary eyed hug from Asami.

"Thank you so much for saving my life." she said, in between sobs. "If there's any way I can repay you, please don't hesitate to-"

"Acutally, there is a way." said Christian. She looked up at him as he took off his balaclava, wiping away all the sweat from the stress and the adrenaline on his forearm. Johnathon did the same, and he was met with the cool night air that was now blowing through the head-sized hole in the wind shield. "You could let me take you on a date." said Christian. Asami blushed and nodded.

"Aww. Somevone's got a girlfriend." said Shana. Korra came up from the back seat and wrapped Johnathon in a backwards hug. She bent all the perspiration from Johnathon's head and whipped it outside the hole in the windsheild.

"Thank _you_ for coming to get me." said Korra, kissing Johnahton on the cheek. The drive back to Republic City was a complete blur. It was a shame that none of the assassins had stayed in certain districts to stop certain benders from being kidnapped as a retaliation from Robertson.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's that peoples. I love to see reviews in my review box... giggity. Um, oh and if you like Khai and Ruan, as briefly as they're mentioned, go and read "Prayers of an Equalist" by PorterMillerSeries1. Hope you enjoyed it. As always, until next time. <strong>


	12. Retaliations

**Next Chapter. This one is going to be another action filled one. I do not own legends of Korra. I do own my characters. Please review. **

Chapter 12

General Robertson walked out into the yard the morning after the little incident. It hadn't quite occured to him until hours ago, that maybe Johnathon and his team weren't there to attack him. It then occured to him the speed at which they spontaniously appeared and the speed at which they just vanished. After having Ryan and Tyler check the prison ward, it made perfect sense. Johnathon had abducted the Avatar and Sato's daughter. And now, Robertson walked into the front court yard where Ryan and Tyler held an officer on his knees with a black bag over his head. Robertson took out a cuban cigar from his long coat and lit it with a match that he was holding behind his ear. He looked around and saw that Amon and his inner circle were attending this little get together. Amon began pacing towards the General when he came into view.

"Amon, so glad you could join me." said Robertson, offering his counter part a cigar. Amon stared at him through his mask and Robertson slowly retracted his arm. Walking on, Tyler ripped the bag off of the officer's head. His face was beaten and bloodied beyond recognition. Amon stopped and saw the officer and realized why they were all out here watching.

"Robertson, what are you doing?" said Amon.

"Please address me by my formal rank. I've done all I can to earn it." said Robertson.

"Why are we out here!" demanded Amon.

"Because Amon, I'm going to teach you a lesson about cooperating with me. I. Do. Not. Tolerate. Failure." said Robertson. "And that goes for you two as well." he said, looking to Ryan and Tyler. Robertson reached into his coat and pulled out a 10mm pistol. The officer whimpered in front of the General.

"Please sir, I've been loyal to your cause. I feel that you are overreacting to this." sobbed the officer.

"Overreacting! I'll show you overreacting." said Tyler.

"Silence!" shouted Robertson, shooting the officer through the head. Amon jumped back and Robertson pointed his pistol at him. "Understand Amon, we do this together. We are cooperating by my standards. Cowards and traitors will be shot!" said Robertson. Amon said nothing and he returned to his Equalists. Ryan looked to Tyler and shook his head.

"What, the guy failed his duty." said Tyler.

"He didn't have to kill him." said Ryan, walking away. Amon and his Equalists got into Sato cars and rolled back to Republic City. He and his second in command, Sen, **(the guys with the shock poles and the goggles)**, rode in the lead car.

"Amon, what was that?" asked Sen.

"I don't know, but we need to get back to Republice City to snach the benders. Sen, do not fail me." said Amon.

"Why are you going to kill me too?" asked Sen.

"Quite possibley." said Amon.

* * *

><p><strong>Republic City<strong>

Bolin was trying to comfort his brother after his collapsed love life. They had gone to a very secluded bar and drank their sorrows away. They had lost the tournament and now they were both the laughing stock of Republic City. As the last call alert went out, both of them stubled out of the bar and held each other up. They both attempted to walk down the road and eventually just fell into the street corner. It didn't take much for the Equalists to capture them, since both of them were alseep on each other's shoulders. A few chi blocking punches and they were down. Mako and Bolin were grabbed and taken to the Equalist districts. Blocks away, two other benders were taken prisoner, and all the way in the councel building of Republic city, an Equalist assassin squad was in the middle of capturing the leader of the city, Master Tenzin.

By the time Johnathon and his team had returned, the Equalists had given themselves and Robertson's men a very large advantage. There was only one thing that could tip the scales back into the favor of the assassins. Fortunately, that one thing was waiting for Johnathon in his room. Johnathon, after taking Korra and Asami back to their homes, and recieving a hefty thank you check from Hiroshi Sato himself, retreated to his room. After taking off his armor, and most of his cloths, he lied in his bed on his side and slowly began to drift off to sleep. Before he did, an arm reached around his neck and yanked him up. The arm held him in a choke hold and was taking the air away from Johnathon's lungs. He reached around and felt an army officer's hat, long hair that felt like it covered half of this person's face and two piercings on the person's bottom lips.

"Shvika!" shouted the male voice of the mystery person. Johnathon rolled his eyes because he knew who this was. He jumped back and slammed the man into the wall and took his arm off. Johnathon immediately reeled around and punched the man in the face. As he went to do it again, he was blocked and the man slammed his fist into Johnathon's solar plexis. Johnathon kicked the man's feet out from under him and he fell. After diving across his bed, Johnathon wrenched the drawer of his night stand open and pulled out a MAC-10 sub machine gun and turned on the light. A very thin but muscular boy stood up and brushed the dust and dirt off of his long trench coat. His officer's hat was blue with a golden hawk with its wings outspread, and under it was a circle with a swastika inside of it. The boy had a WW2 german officers bottom section on while the upper half was jsut a regular white tee shirt with a shamehg wrapped around his neck. The Shamehg itself told anyone all they needed to know about his sexuality, considering that it was a very fesitve purple plad design.

The boy went up to hold his jaw and he casually rubbed the spot where Johnathon had punched him.

"What do you want Imnotsa?" asked Johnahton. "Actually, even better, how the hell are you even here?" he asked.

"Vell, normal people usually start vith, 'Hi, how have you been. It has certainly been a vhile since I've seen you.', Herr Vundabar." said the boy still holding his jaw. "You still srow a good punch." Johnathon yanked the slide back on the MAC-10 and flicked off the safety. "Alright, alright. I vas set free by some von. Zhey told me to go to zhis portal, unt zhen I vent. Ven I got to zhe location, I vas forced into zhis portal, unt then I voke up in this place." said Imnotsa. Johnathon squinted at the seventeen year old German. But he eventually realized that he was telling the truth. Lowering his weapon, Johnathon stared Imnotsa down. "Unt, I see zhat you've been qvite busy vis your training. You've certainly taken care of your body." said Imnotsa. Johnathon din't bat an eye and grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants.

"I'm not falling for your tricks you gay nazi." said Johnathon. After dressing, Johnathon looked back up to see Imnotsa laying in his bed.

"Uh, just relax. I'm not here to fight. I'm just as tired as you are. All I vant is to sleep soundly." said Imnotsa, nuzzling into Johnathon's bed and patting a spot in front of him. Johnahton smacked his forehead.

"Fuck it." said Johnathon as he crawled into the bed next to Imnotsa. "I'm too tired to care."

"Zat's zhe spirit." said Imnotsa, draping his arms over Johnathon, who immediately pushed him away.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

Johnathon woke up with Schrody staring him down with the widest grin on his face.

"What are you looking at?" said Johnathon. Schrody continued to hold his grin. "Schrody, what are you looking at?" demanded Johnathon.

"Zhe company zat you chose to keep last night." said Schrody, pointing over Johnathon's shoulder. Rolling over, Johnathon could see Imnotsa clinging to the sheet s behind him. "Did you at least tip him Johnason?" asked Schrody, giggling like a schoolgirl to himslef. Johnathon slammed his fist into Schrody's groin and swept him aside with one arm. Imnotsa got up and a smile grew on his face.

"Is zat Adelchi? All grown up?" asked Imnotsa.

"He's only sixteen still. Calm down lover boy." said Johnathon.

"Imnotsa, is zat you?" asked Schrody, his voice barely a whisper from the floor.

"Ja, Schrody. Does he alvays treat you like zis?" asked Imnotsa, getting up and over doing some very questionable streches in Johnathon's line of sight. Johnathon brushed them both out of the way and walked into his kitchen. He then realized something.

"How did you two even get in here?" asked Johnathon.

"I came in sorugh zhe vindow." said Imnotsa.

"Same here." said Schrody.

"I thought I locked it though." said Johnathon.

"You did. I got passed it zough." said Imnotsa.

"Unt I just followed." said Schrody. The "pleasent" conversation was disturbed when Dayton kicked down Johnathon's door with a radio in his hands.

"Dayton come on. It's bad enough my apartment was infiltrated by two gay germans. Don't add to the monotony here." said Johnathon.

"Dude, shut your fucking mouth, you need to hear this." said Dayton, out of breath and hefting the radio onto the dining room table. He switched the radio on and found the news channel. A reporter's voice came on.

_"In breaking news today, five people were abducted last night in the evening, all of them benders. That's right Republic City, the Equlaists have struck again and by the spirits, they have really hit it big this time. During the middle of the night, the Equalist assassin squad abducted Mako and Bolin, two distinguished members of the Fire Ferrets team. Two of the White Lotus Party councelmen, and most importantly, Master Tenzin, our beloved leader of this beautiful city. Today, Chief Lyn Bei Fong is awaiting for an amount of what the Equalists are calling a, "ransom of the future for the city". In other news-"_

Johnathon switched the radio off and crossed his arms. Imnotsa looked confused as ever, and was even more confused when the rest of the team walked in.

"This has got to be Robertson's response. Abduct the higher ups and hold them hostage. Give a ransom." said Makarov.

"Not a bad plan." said Christian.

"Qvestion." siad Imnotsa raising his hand. "Vat's going on?" Everyone shot his a look.

"I'll tell you later. You're with me. Schrody, you're with Shana. Christian, with Vlad. Blackburn, with Montez. Black, call the Chief, ask her who the most valuable people are to the Equalists are. Imnotsa, come with me. We'll get you some weapons." said Johnahton.

"Don't bozher. I have mein own." said Imnotsa. Everyone left and Johnathon went back into his room and found Korra lying on his bed.

"How does everyone keep getting into this room?" asked Johnahton. Korra stood up and walked up to Johnathon.

"Please tell me you heard the new reel this morning." she said hugging him.

"I did." said Johnathon, holding her.

"Mako and I aren't on the best of terms, but please, he's still my friend. Him and Bolin, I owe the both of them." said Korra.

"Wait, what are you saying?" asked Johnathon.

"I'm saying I want to come with you." said Korra. "I know what youre going to do, I heard you from in here. You want to get some Equalist councilmen and trade them. That's actually pretty smart." said Korra.

"It's been known to happen. Look, you can come, but you need to follow my rules okay. No matter what. If I tell you to stay down, you stay down. If I tell you to run and hide, you run and hide. Got it?" said Johnathon. Korra nodded and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hour<strong> **Later**

Korra followed Johnathon and Imnotsa and Chrisitan down to the bottom floor of the building. Makarov had set up a map of the city with White Lotus and Equalist Districts on it. Four circles were on four separate spots of the map. Makarov took a pointer and put it on one of the circles.

"Johnathon, Imnotsa, and... the, Avatar. So glad you could make the briefing. You will be abducting this man. Councelor Bao of Kyoshi Way." said Makrov, tossing Johnathon a folder. "Take a Humvee. Imnotsa, your weapons are with us, and change into some civilian cloths." said Makarov. Ten minutes later Johnathon and Imnotsa were sitting side by side in the Humvee with the windows down waiting for soemthing to happen.

"Are you sure zhe adress is right?" asked Imnotsa. Johnathon rolled his eyes. Imnotsa had changed into blue jeans, a tank top and black combat boots. His hair was kept over his eyes and a bandana of the modern day German flag was tied around his forehead. His arms were crossed behind his head revealing tattoos of angel's wings going all along the back of his shoulder blades to the back of his elbows. Korra sighed from the back.

"This is so boring. We've been here for hours. Why do we have to wait if we could just go in and bust the door down?" she paused and looked back at Korra.

"I like you. I like her vay of sinking." he said. Johnathon just rolled his eyes and concentrated on the house. Someone came out of the front door. He was a taller man, who had the build of a politician. He stood tall, alittle too tall, and he surveyed the neighborhood, noticing the Humvee but thinking nothing of it. He bent down to pick up the newspaper in front of his house. Johnathon grabbed a pair of binoculars and a picture of the man that they were looking for.

"Is zat zhe von?" asked Imnotsa.

"Yep. Let's go." said Johnathon.

"Zhe vay you said zat, zat vas fanny." said Imnotsa. Johnathon was half way out the door and then paused.

"Wait. Wait. What? Fanny? You mean funny." said Johnathon.

"Ja, zhat's vhat I said. Fanny." said Imnotsa. Johnathon put his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose, before taking a pair of orange/red surfer shades and putting them on his face.

"Say fun." said Johnathon.

"Fun." said Imnotsa.

"Now say knee."

"Knee."

"Now say funny." said Johnahton.

"Fanny." said Imnotsa.

"Oh spirits, would you two forget it. Ugh!" said Korra. Johnathon grabbed and olive green shamehg and tied it around his head, as Imnotsa did the same with his purple one. They both went to the back of the vehicle and opened it up. Johnathon grabbed two kevlar vests and slammed one into Imnotsa's chest. Imnotsa sounded like he had the wind knocked out of him but he quickley put it on. Johnathon then grabbed his AEK-971 and loaded it and grabbed a ton of clips, stuffing them into the pockets on the vest. Imnotsa grabbed an MG-36 and loaded it and grabbed two more drum magazines. He then grabbed his Mauser M2 pistol and loaded it. He then put on his sunglasses and looked to Johnathon.

"Ready." he said. Johnahton slammed the back shut and he ran for the front door with Korra at his side. When he caught up, Imnotsa was ordered to go and knock on the door. He reluctantly went up and knocked on the door, placing his gun behind the outsode doorframe so no one would on the inside would see. The same man who picked up the newspaper answered the door, an angered expression on his face.

"What do you want, I'm very busy right now." said the man.

"Are you Councelor Bao?" asked Imnotsa. The man nodded. "Vell, I'd like to congratulate sir. You've been zhe von millionzh customer to-" Imnotsa was cut off as the door was slammed in his face. Korra and Johnathon had to admit that they both felt alittle sorry for him but he recovered and walked back up to them. "He's not prone to having visitors." said Imnotsa.

"Right then. Korra." said Johnathon. "Can you sense anyone else in there?" asked Johnathon. Korra tapped her foot on the ground and saw that Bao had actually gone back up the hsi study on the second floor. She was stunned to see that the house was filled with Equalists and that the basement housed two people that were tied to chairs. The kitchen was occupied by a woman and another man. Korra told Johnathon what she saw and she looked down at Johnathon and Imnotsa's weapons.

"What are you going to do?" asked Korra.

"Ve're going to invite zhem for punch unt cookies." said Imnotsa.

"Shvika. What's wrong, do you want to stay out here? Cause when we're inside, there's going to be some heavy carnage and mayhem." said Johnathon.

"No, you're going to need me in there." said Korra. Johnathon and Imnosta nodded. Johnathon walked up the front door and knocked heavily. An Equalist answered and Johnathon raised his rifle and shot him through the mask. As he fell, Imnotsa rushed passed him and let loose with the MG-36. Johnathon looked at the door that he guess led to the basement. Johnathon wrenched it open and threw a flash bang grenade into the room.

"Flash out!" shouted Johnathon. As it went off, Johnathon rushed into the basement and shot al of the Equalists who were in there surrounding the two people who were tied up. As the smoke cleared and the dust settled, Johnathon lifted the blindfold of the taller and thinner looking one and realized that it was Mako. Going around and tending to the other one, Johnathon guessed that this one was the Bolin person that Korra went on about on the way over. "Hey Imnotsa, Korra! I just killed two bird with one stone." Korra came down stairs and ran and hugged the both of them after Johnathon cut their restraints. "You guys can kiss and makr up outside. Just go to the Humvee." said Johnahton. He ran back upstairs and found Imnotsa sitting in the kitchen eating a piece of duck while a man who looked like a high up Equalist soldier and his, what appeared to be, either wife or mother were tied to the radiator in the kitchen. Johnathon motioned for Imnotsa to follow him and they both went upstairs and stood outside the door that led to Bao's office.

"Beriet?" asked Johnathon. Imnotsa nodded and they both kicked down the door and found Bao sitting at his desk, sipping his tea. He looked on the both of them and slowly stood up.

"I see. You need to take me alive." he said. Johnathon nodded. He then raised his rifle and shot him in the leg. Bao clutched his leg and fell to the floor. Imnotsa looked around the room and made sure that they were the only ones in the room. Johnathon threw his rifle onto his back and slammed his fist into Bao's face. He the hoisted him over his shoulder and walked back outside.

The following weeks were filled with harsh negotiations and even harsher moves that were made by politicians. But one thing was for sure, the Assassins had proven their worth to the police and the Avatar herself. Johnathon and Korra eventually got together and, after fixing Mako and Bolin up with quite a few dates, Johnathon had vome to be known as friend to all three of them. He was now whole again. He finally had what he needed. Friends and a good girl to share the good and the bad with.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats' it everybody. I hope that was enough for all of you. Until next time. Please review. <strong>


	13. Tales of the Motherland

**Hey everyone, it's SPRING BREAK! Time for an update. I don't own LoK, just my OC's. PorterMillerSeries1's story and my story are both connected. So, without further ado, here in is the next chapter. **

**Chapter 13**

Korra slept soundly in her apartment. The day had been surprisingly hot again and she left all of the windows open in order to attempt to dehumidify her house. Along with that, she had only her underwear on and a light sheet scattered over her body. She lightly snored in a sound sleep but began to violently shift and toss and turn. As the minutes passed she eventually shot up in her bed and gave a small shriek. Pulling the sheet close, Korra scanned the bedroom. She then collapsed back onto her matress and began to dose off again. Suddenly, a clutter was heard in the apartment and Korra shot back up again. She got out of bed and took a firebending stance. If these were Equalists, she was going to be prepared. She approached her bedroom door and silently opened it. Peering around the corner, Korra saw that there was a small light in the kitchen and all of the noise was coming from there. She silently approached the corner of the kitchen and rounded it, her hands holding fireballs, ready to be launched at a moment's notice. Korra was met with the sight of Johnathon's pistol pointed directly at her forehead. Both of them stood in shock and awkward silence for a good two minutes before relinquishing their weapons and wrapping each other in a hug.

"You know I hate it when you sneak in like this." said Korra. Johnathon holstered his weapon and sat down at the kitchen table. Korra went back to her room and got dressed and went back to her kitchen. Johnathon was in the process of making the both of them something to eat.

"I heard you shout in there. Everything alright?" said Johnathon, passing her a glass of water. She drank it down and sat in silence.

"John, do you ever get stressed?" asked Korra. Johnathon gave her a look of shock.

"No Korra, I happen to love the feeling of taking a human life and the post traumatic stress that comes after." said Johnathon.

"Relax, I'm just asking a question. I-, I just keep having nightmares about that guy who captured me." said Korra, rubbing her arms.

"Who, the red head or the kid?" asked Johnathon.

"The red head." said Korra.

"Ah. Captain Tyler Zelenski. He's a cocky bastard. You're wise to be scared of him. I'd consider you, or anyone for that matter, brain dead if you weren't." said Johnathon.

"Why?" asked Korra.

"Because he was one of us. Him and Ryan both were." said Johnathon.

"Who's Ryan?" asked Korra.

"He's the other one that left Hasheesh for Robertson's lies. Although, I really don't think his heart's into whatever Robertson is preaching. I think he's just there to protect Tyler. The two of them have been together since their infant years. If you see one, the other probably isn't that far behind. Ryan's ten times as dangerous as Tyler though. He's a lot like myself actually, only absent my merciful nature and sense of fairplay, that and, you know... raibees." siad Johnathon.

"But I've seen you fight. You never give mercy or fight fair." said Korra.

"Compared to Ryan, yes I do." said Johnathon. Korra sat in silence.

"So, why are you here?" asked Korra.

"What, I can't visit my girlfriend?" asked Johnathon.

"In the middle of the night? Johnathon I was sleeping." said Korra.

"Not from what I heard. I'm actually very surprised I found you here. Shouldn't you be on Tenzin's island, or practicing your probending with Mako and Bolin." said Johnathon.

"Tenzin's acutallly here in the city. There's talk of more of your people coming. Is that true?" asked Korra. Johnathon nodded.

"You have to understand something about Robertson, Korra. The man is a threat where ever he goes. He has no fear, no conscience, all he cares about is watching the world burn to ashes. Hence the reason as to why he and Firelord Ozai made such good friends." said Johnathon, taking a drink of a bottle of water that Korra had lying around.

"Firelord Ozai?" asked Korra. Johnathon's eyes narrowed and he chugged the bottle down.

"I shouldn't have said that. I shoudn't have said that. Why did I fucking say that?" thought Johnathon aloud.

"How do you know about Fire Lord Ozai?" asked Korra. Johnathon bit at his nails and looked at Korra sternly.

"Alright, I haven't been entirely honest about things. You might want to sit down." said Johnathon.

"I'm sitting down already." said Korra. Johnathon bit at his nails some more before taking in a huge sigh and leeting it out.

"Okay, umm. This isnt' the first time that we've been to this world." said Johnathon. "Yeah, our mode of transportation was pretty much the same, but, last time, when we first came, we crashed a carrier into the Great Divide." said Johnathon. "When we were first found, it was by the beasts that lived in the environment. However, our weaponry was far superior to anything that could be found on this planet, as we later soon discovered. And it still is. Robertson was the leader of the coalition. He commanded us to hold our ground. 'Someone's bound to find us soon.' he said. And he was right. We were found by the armies of the Fire Nation. Apparently, they had noticed a lack of cliff crawlers and they were searching for a reason as to why. When they found us, they already could tell that we weren't from their wrelm, so they helped us out. The commander made good friends with Robertson and they soon decided to travel together. Their commander told Robertson of the B.S. 'spreading the glory of the fire nation' story and Robertson, even though he saw through it, immediately began to cooperate with conquering the world for the Fire Nation." said Johnathon.

"Why would he do that? They were evil, all of them. And he knew that." said Korra.

"Because Korra, Robertson doesn't have the luxury of choosing sides, because he is on his own side. The man is an opritunist, a manipulator. None of the assassins trusted him to begin with, which made it all the more miserable when he personally selected squads of assassins for the coalition. It was only when we came back did we realize Robertson's true intentions." said Johnathon.

"What happened?" asked Korra.

"When we all stepped out of that portal, we handed Robertson over to the authorities, who immediately released him and placed every single assassin under arrest. It was the start of the capitalist takeover." said Johnathon.

"Why do you hate capitalism? It's not that bad." said Korra.

"I don't hate capitalism. There's a difference between Regular Capitalism, which is the one that you know, and Preditorian Capitalism." said Johnathon. "With regular capitalism, you have a bunch of people working to make money and your big businesses are competing and making money. Nothing wrong with that. Preditorian Capitalism, on the other hand, is where the government takes all the money from the state, and keeps it in a nice neat pile and lives off of it while the common man staves. Occasionally, politicians will give the people meager amounts of food, but that only happened when they needed publice support in the elections." said Johnathon. Korra's jaw was on the floor.

"That is pure evil. Why would a leader allow their people to starve to death?" asked Korra.

"Oh, they never starved to death, they usually had to resort to cannibalism. See, in that form of government, the police are corrupt beyond imagination. They will simply take someone's word for something. So if I were to accuse you of murdering my father, they would take you away and kill you; even if they had the knowledge that my father had been dead for some time." said Johnathon. Korra's face was of pure uncomfort. "That's why I'm an Imperial Communist." said Johnathon, taking pride in his values.

"What's that?" asked Korra, afraid of the answer.

"It's the polar opposite, probably the best form of government that has ever existed in my homeland." said Johnathon. "Preditorian Communists believe in equality and self sacrafice for helping all those around you. We feel that money is a frivilous trinket, however, it's used by the rest of our world, so we have if needed. But, most of our economy is domestic. We don't really have any sort of use for the world around us and we rely on eachother for support and guidance. We don't distinguish. If you want to be truely free, then welcome to the Empire." said Johnathon.

"Not that I doubt you, but when you have equality and empire in the same sentence, it sounds a bit sinister. Plus you're really starting to sound like an Equalist." said Korra.

"That statement is both correct and wrong. The Equalists are preaching the message of Equality, which is good, don't get me wrong. But, the difference is that their reasons are far more sinister. Amon is nothing like us. He's a fascist; someone who believes that their kind is superior to all the rest. Fascists are nothing but selfish and desperate men, and it's those kind of men that become tyrants. Once he's a tyrant, his name then comes to my desk, along with a full file of what they have been, and what they currently are, up to." said Johnathon.

"Why, so you can murder them?" asked Korra.

"No, not murder. Murder implies that I had my own selfish reasons for killing them. It's called assassination because I'm ordered to do it." said Johnathon.

"So, what about Robertson, is he an assassination contract?" asked Korra. Johnathon remained quiet for a few minutes, turning his head and listening intently to the windows and the doors. "What's wrong?" whispered Korra, standing up.

"Nothing, I thought I heard something." said Johnathon. The kitchen window had a wonderful view of the inner allyway of an adjacent building. Ryan hung just below the outside window sill with a flashbang grenade in his hand. He had heard every word that Johnathon had said, and he wanted to keep listening. This was the only thing stopping him from breaching the apartment. "Anyway, what did you ask?" said Johnthon.

"Were you assigned to assassinate Robertson?" asked Korra.

"No, but it's common knowledge in my homeland that he had a big hand in the capitalist takeover." said Johnathon, looking at the floor.

"There's something that you're not telling me. There's something else. There always seems to be with you." said Korra. _'She's good. I should train her."_ thought Johnathon.

"There is an alerior motive, but I don't know if I should tell you." said Johnathon. Korra grabbed Johnathon's hand and squeezed it gently. He squeezed hers back and nodded.

"Alright. I'm trying to kill Robertson because of what he's done to me." said Johnathon. Ryan was getting even more interested by the second. He had heard about Johnathon's family but he didn't know what happened. The details were always kept very secret. This was probably the only oppritunity that Ryan was going to get to hear Johnathon's side of the story. He holstered the flashbang and switched windows, climbing in and sneaking up to the door of the kitchen. Ryan opened it a crack and listened. "It all started when my mother and one of my younger sisters was taken from me. They were imprisoned by a slaver. My mom died in captivity. My sister was sold into a gang that she is curently being protected by. My other sister, was killed in a "spontanious training accident" at the military school that children go to for training in military service. My older brother, Patrick, was shot by a bunch of bandits, however he survived. My twin brother is fine. My father died of cancer. And Jordan, the love of my life, the only other girl besides you that could tolerate my insanity, was raped and shot." said Johnathon. Korra's hands were at her mouth. "Would you like to know what all of those deaths had in common?" asked Johnathon, now laughing to himslef. Ryan was now giving Johnathon his full attention, his eyes as narrowed as possible.

"In all those deaths, Robertson had a huge helping hand. Except for Jordan. When she turned up missing I immediately accused Robertson. Yet, somehow, the law as on his side. He took me into custody and he personally, made me watch as he defiled Jordan in front of me and, here's the best part, to top it all off, he shot her in the back of the head. Four times. And this all happened before we came to your world the first time." said Johnathon, who hadn't stopped laughing. Ryan was going to vommit, but he somehow managed to hold it back.

"So, how did you get here the first time?" asked Korra.

"Robertson may be the devil himself, but he's still a smart man. He couldn't leave the world and risk me going to the Director with such a matter. He had to keep a close eye on me. So, he let me go, gave me my equipment, and shot full of sleeping pills. The next thing I knew, I was waking up to Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph. They said that I was on the back of some rhino, and that I was being led to the fire nation ports. They rescued me from an execution. After staying with them, I bagan to realize what kind of atrocities that the Fire Nation was commiting and I swore to help them. I was able to single handedly rally all of the assassins that Robertson hadn't sent to their deaths on suicide missions and we assisted Aang in our best efforts possible." said Johnathon.

"But is wasn't enough was it?" asked Ryan, standing and facing the both of them in the door way. Johnathon had his pistol drawn. Ryan took his pistol out, unloaded it, yanked the slide back and set it on the counter. He walked around the table and sat down across from Korra.

"Um, hi. Who are you?" asked Korra, freezing Ryan to the floor with water bending.

"Relax, I only want to talk. Especially with you." said Ryan, looking to Johnathon. Johnathon was skepitcal.

"How much have you heard?" asked Johnathon.

"Everything." said Ryan. "Please, I swear that I didn't know about your family."

"Wait, is this Ryan?" asked Korra, now forming an ice spike at his eye.

"Please, John. I just want to talk to you. I want to know what else happened." said Ryan. "Robertson's kept Tyler and I in the dark about all of this. And I can tell that you're telling the truth." he said.

"Why are you even here?" asked Johnathon.

"Robertson sent me to capture the girl. Johnathon please. You've got maybe ten minutes before Tyler realizes that I haven't checked in. He's in the lobby right now. If you let me go I can buy you another hour, at least." said Ryan, not even struggling.

"You're telling the truth aren't you?" asked Johnathon. Ryan nodded. "Korra let him go." said Johnathon. Korra's head snapped in Johnathon's direction with shock and disbelief. "I'm not going to let you kill a member of the Brotherhood. Let. Him. Go." said Johnathon. Korra released Ryan and he got comfortable. Checking his watch, Ryan grabbed a small walkie talkie out of his pocket and put his mouth to it.

"Tyler, it's Ryan. Still nothing. How 'bout you, over." said Ryan.

"Nah, nothing yet man." said Tyler's voice.

"Alright, well keep waiting, they're bound to show up sooner or later." said Ryan.

"Rog, copy that." said Tyler's voice. Ryan switched off the device and turned his attention back to Johnathon and Korra, who were both relieved to see that he wasn't lying. "So, tell me what else happened to you." said Ryan.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. The next chapter will be action filled. I promise. Reviews are nice, people leaving reviews are even nicer. Get the hint. <strong>


	14. Unexpected Occurances

**Hey people, it's me, attempting to update again. This is going to get quite bazar, and action packed. Just warning you. Enjoy, and please review. **

Chapter 14

Ryan's visit had calmed Johnathon down immensely. Because Ryan had taken such pity on him, Johnathon now had Ryan as a contact within Robertson's inner circle. This was a huge advancement since Robertson wouldn't have even seen this coming. The only other obstacle now was to get Tyler back over to their side, however, that probably wasn't going to happen seeing as Tyler was in far too deep into Robertson's pocket. Ryan however, as Johnathon and Korra came to find out, was never loyal to Robertson's beliefs at all. This made Ryan the perfect mole that Johnathon could use as needed. Ryan left after he told them that there were rumors of the Imperial Fleet being sighted in the Northern and Southern Water Tribes. Johnathon became very excited to finally be reinforced after two months. To finally stop having to run risky theft missions just to survive for a week. This was exciting. He couldn't wait to see all of his friends from home again.

"When do you think they'll be here?" asked Johnathon. Ryan grabbed two beers from his pack and tossed one to Johnathon. They both took out combat knives and pried the caps off of them and clanged their bottles together.

"I don't know bro. But from the way that Robertson seems to almost piss his pants, whenever the subject of the Imperial Fleet comes up, tells me that they can't be that far off. That, and that they're here with strength in numbers." said Ryan. He took a gulp and looked at Korra. "I'm sorry for the way that Tyler may have treated you when you were being captured. He's not himself. He thinks that he'll get his heart's desires if he stays with the capitalist fuck head." Ryan said.

"What about you?" asked Korra.

"I see through Robertson's lies. His opinions are a fucking joke. The man would gladly issue an ethnic cleansing order if he had the troops and the ammunition. He's not a man with morals." said Ryan. Ryan finished his beer and stood up. He was about to walk out before he paused and turned around to Johnathon. "Hey, Rook." said Ryan. Johnathon's head shot to Ryan's direction. "If you see the Director, promise me you'll put in a word for me. I want to come back." he said. Johnathon choked on his beer.

"What?" asked Johnathon.

"That is, if you think he won't put out a kill or capture order on my head. I'm just- I'm sick of being under Robertson's thumb. The man's a fucking leach. I miss the ways of Hasheesh when I could be my own man and not have to check in with daddy all the time. Please. I'll continue to feed you information on what Robertson is doing. Just give me another chance." said Ryan.

"Ryan, I don't have the power to do that. You should consider going to Vlad, or someone higher up than me." said Johnathon.

"Rookie, you know exactly what's going to happen if I go and see Colonel Vladimir Makarov. One of us will end up dead. Either way, I would fucking lose. Please. One chance to prove myself to the brotherhood is all I'm asking for." said Ryan. Johnathon looked Ryan in the eye. Every word was honest and true.

"If you can get me a shot at Robertson, then I give you my word, I will do anything and everything I can to get you back into the Brotherhood." said Johnathon, getting up and standing in front of Ryan.

"Thanks Rook." said Ryan, snapping to a salute. Johnathon returned it and Ryan walked out the door. Johnathon shut it behind him and stared back at Korra, a look of pure shock on his face.

"I thought you said he was cold and uncaring." said Korra.

"I never told you that, I just said that he was a deadly warrior and that you should stay clear of him." said Johnathon.

"Well, I thought he was pretty nice and sweet." said Korra. Johnathon nodded and finished his beer. Looking at the clock, they both were stunned to realize that it was actually almost 8 am. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" asked Korra.

"Well, if the rest of the Imperial Military is getting close, I should probably tell Vlad and Chief Bei Fong so that they both know what's coming. Care to come with me?" asked Johnathon. Korra shook her head.

"Can't, I have to go and train with Mako and Bolin for our new pro bending season." said Korra. She got up and was about to go to her room to pack for the gym but Johnathon grabbed her by the wrist.

"There was one other question I had." said Johnathon. Korra nodded and continued to her room.

"I'm listening, go ahead." said Korra.

"I'd like to learn firebending." said Johnathon. Korra's head shot back from inside her bedroom doorway.

"Are you being serious or are you just joking with me?" asked Korra, throwing some cloths into a gym bag and walking back into the kitchen.

"I'm being very serious. I feel that if I can master one element of bending, that should give me a huge edge against enemy assassins and soldiers. If you're not too busy, I'd like you to train me." said Johnathon. Korra was struck with awe. She had learned firebending easily enough, but teaching someone else how to do it was an entirely different matter.

"I don't think I'd be a very good teacher Johnathon. You should talk to Mako." said Korra.

"Not a good teacher, nonsense. You're the Avatar. You should be the best teacher in the world." said Johnathon. "I have nothing but confidence in you, Sifu Korra." said Johnathon. That title had struck a cord in Korra's mind. Sifu Korra. That had a nice ring to it. And Johnathon seemed to be confident in her, and ready to learn.

"I'll think about it. Meet me in your training rooms tonight, and we'll talk then." said Korra. Johnathon stood up and wrapped her in a hug and kiss.

"I'll be there." said Johnathon. They both left the apartment and went their separate ways for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Imperial Battle Cruiser <strong>_**Shadow of Malevolence**_

Admiral Kyle Wilson sat in his captain's chair and sipped at his coffee. He was surprised at the way technology had advanced in the New World. This was a huge advancement since the last time everyone was here, the people were still using swords and spears as weapons. He was surrounded by a bustling bridge and the roars and shouts of section officers from all over the carrier were blaring into his ears. This was going to be a long day. A man in a grey suite, and grey over coat stood next to him.

"Admiral, as impressive as it was to travel through the dimensions with you, I really must shove off. Have my transport bird ready please." said the man.

"Director Drake, I would strongly recommend that you stay within the safety of the carrier where it's safe and camouflaged." said Kyle. The Director stood on the bridge with his back to the Admiral.

"Interesting, I didn't know you cared for my personal safety." said The Director.

"I don't. What I do care about is having the agents of Hasheesh at my disposal for recon missions." said Kyle.

"I never said I was taking my agents with me. There's already plenty of them where I'm going." said The Director. A man walked onto the bridge, wearing the same exact officer's uniform as Robertson. Kyle looked over his chair.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You didn't think that I was going to allow the military to come into this world blindly did you? No, I have my best commando battalion hiding out in a place on this world. A place that I can get to via transport bird. So, if you're quite done, I'm leaving." said The Director. He turned his attention to the officer in front of him. He looked to be in his forties, and he had orange hair with a light beard to match. He had white skin and blue eyes and he stood at attention in the presence of The Director.

"Sir, Bird's ready when you are." said the officer.

"Thank you Colonel Moran." said The Director. He proceeded to walk to the hanger bay, being followed swiftly by the Colonel. Getting to the hanger, they both climbed into a Preditorian Vertibird and got into the comfortable chairs that waited inside. The pilot lifted the bird and flew it out of the hanger. The Director and Colonel Moran stared out the window and saw nothing but an open hanger bay.

"Invisibility Stones. Gotta love 'em sir." said Colonel Moran.

"Indeed. Pilot!" shouted The Director to the front.

"Yes sir?" asked the pilot.

"Take us to these coordinates." said The Director, getting up and giving the pilot a slip of paper. The pilot nodded and entered the coordinates into the craft's GPS.

"Pardon me sir, but where are we going?" asked Colonel Moran.

"Sebastian, we're going to be the newest additions to a place called republic city." said The Director.

* * *

><p><strong>Republic City<strong>

Johnathon waited patiently outside Chief Bei Fong's office. All of the fear of the Equalist takeover was striking fear into the hearts of all of those in the city. People were killing their neighbors left and right because of a mere suspicion. When they first saw this, both Makarov and Korra begged Chief Bei Fong in vain to dispatch police to control the violence. Johnathon decided that that would be the best use for the army when they got here. He needed someone else to control the violence because he was starting to lose assassins to bender triad violence and it wasn't doing any good on his nerves. Johnathon got up and poured himself some coffee and was met with one of the Chief's sergeants. He looked rather disgruntled and motioned for Johnathon to come in. He nodded and walked in, the coffee burning his mouth.

"I'm a bit busy right now. I don't have the time or the men to keep the peace in your district Johnathon. If you could just keep the violence down for another month, then I might be able to dispatch a few men. Johnathon sat down and looked Chief Bei Fong in the eye.

"You're kidding right? A month?" asked Johnathon. He set his coffee down and leaned forward.

"Do you have any idea how far behind schedule me and my assassins are? We're going to be lucky if we can keep control of the district for another week." said Johnathon. The Chief's eyes narrowed in rage at Johnathon.

"Are you saying that you're too-" Chief Bei Fong was cut off by her secretary sticking her head through the doorway.

"Excuse me mam. There's a man here to see you." said the secretary.

"Tell him I'm busy." said Chief Bei Fong.

"Actually, mam. I wasn't talking to you." said the secretary. Director Drake walked in and Johnathon raised his head.

"Hello my boy. How's this world been treating you?" he asked. Johnathon snapped to attention and saluted the Director. "At ease." he said calmly. He turned his attention to Chief Bei Fong. "Well, Johnathon, don't be modest. Please introduce me to your colleague." said Director Drake. Chief Bei Fong stood up and bowed to the Director.

"Chief Lyne Bei Fong. Welcome to Republic City mister-"

"Director Victor Drake of Hasheesh, and Head of the Imperial Secret Service." said Director Drake. Chief Bei Fong looked at him as if he were wasting her time.

"What Empire?" asked Chief Bei Fong. Director Drake turned to Johnathon.

"Have you not told her?" he asked. Johnathon shook his head.

"Oh dear. Ms. Bei Fong. I fear that my errand boy has left out quite a few details as to why he is here. Particularly about where he comes from. I, however, would be glad to tell you everything that you want and need to know." said Director Drake.

"I would like that." said Chief Bei Fong.

"Johnathon, you're dismissed." said the Chief and the Director in unison. Johnathon got up and left the room. The Director was about to begin when Johnathon came back in, took his coffee and left again. They stared at the door for a minute and went back to talking. Johnathon walked out of the police station and looked around the streets. He looked down to the far corner of one of the streets and saw the boy in blue, as Johnathon had come to start calling him, and his little girlfriend trailing behind him. Johnathon smiled and flipped the boy in blue off. His hood was down and his eyes were showing. He smiled and laughed to himself while the girl frantically tried to look away.

Itami, the boy's actual name, turned to the girl and stared her down.

"What?" she asked.

"You're relieved for the day. Go away." said Itami, throwing his hood up and walking in Johnahton's direction. Johnathon crossed the street and went into an ally way. Itami ran after him and rounded the corner to find Johnathon screwing a suppressor onto his pistol.

"Sorry, blue. Can't play today. My schedule is filled to the brim." said Johnathon, pointing his pistol at Itami. A suppressed pistol shot was fired, but not from Johnathon, who felt a stinging feeling in his neck. His arms went numb in seconds.

"Then you should make some time for us Rookie." said Tyler, coming out of the shadows. Johnathon dropped to all fours and struggled to stay awake. Tyler kicked Johnathon's pistol away and looked at Johnathon. "Serves you right cocksucker." said Tyler, smashing Johnathon in the face with his boot. Itami turned to walk away from the allyway. Tyler raised his pistol at the boy.

"Comrade." said Tyler. Itami turned around as a dart from Tyler's pistol hit him in the neck and he too eventually dropped. A black SUV pulled up and Ryan got out. He threw Itami into the back and cuffed his arms and legs in a hog tied position, in case he woke up. He then, reluctantly, hoisted Johnathon and threw him in the back of the SUV. Tyler got in the passenger seat and Ryan got back into the driver's seat. He screeched away and floored it all the way back to Robertson's base. Ten blocks away, Korra was almost at the gym when three police vehicles pulled up and five men got out.

"What's going on?" asked Korra.

"It's Chief Bei Fong. She wants to see you immediately." said one of the officers. Korra sighed and nodded and walked towards one of the cars. Suddenly, one of the men grabbed her by the long tail of her hair and put a device to the back of her neck. He pressed a button and it shocked Korra with electricity, she stayed in a stupor for the rest of the ride to Robertson's base.

* * *

><p><strong>? Hours Later<br>One of Robertson's Many Interrogation Rooms**

Johnathon was strapped to a medical bed with a bright surgeon's lamp above him. The light was so bright that it made the rest of the room look pitch black. He didn't know how many hours had passed because he woke up like this. A door was opened somewhere. Two, no, three people walked in having a bitter argument.

"I'm begging you Robertson just let my man try this experiment on him." said someone. He sounded middle aged, and his voice was almost muffled, as if he were wearing a mask. As they all got closer, Johnathon saw that Robertson was arguing with a masked man, that Johnathon knew to be Amon, from all of the Equalist propaganda that he saw everyday. The third one looked about eighteen. He had blond hair and blue eyes and he had an overwhelming feeling of familiarity about him. Johnathon eventually remembered that it was one of the boys from the college of Kyoshi.

"Jun, don't listen to him just do it." said Amon.

"Amon, I'm telling you. I know this boy. You have no idea what he's capable of. He doesn't even know. If you give him that serum, a mind jolt like that might trigger memories that I prefer he didn't see." said Robertson. _What the fuck are you talking about?_ thought Johnathon. Amon shook his head at Robertson and motioned for Jun to "do it", whatever "it" was. Jun took out a needle and a bottle of liquid.

"Ah, chemical torture." said Johnathon. Robertson looked him down and left the room. His two soldiers, however, stayed. Jun stuck the needle into Johnathon's neck and injected a full dose of the serum into Johnathon's neck. "What's that supposed to-" Johanthon's body went numb and he felt like passing out again.

"He's now your servant Amon." said Jun. The room started to light up a bit more and Johnathon saw another figure in the room behind them. Both of the Equalists turned and left and Johnathon was left alone with the figure.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Johnathon. The silhouette remained silent and it started to pace closer and closer.

"Is that any way to talk to the love of your life?" asked the figure, it feminine voice giggling at the sarcasm.

"I know your voice." said Johnathon. The figure finally got to the light and Johnathon saw that it was in fact a girl. Not just any girl however. This girl looked almost as if she were half wolf and half girl. She had brown fur and red hair. The fur on her eyelids and face and all down her neck and chest was white. She wore a white blouse, blue jeans and black combat boots. She jumped onto the table and mounted Johnathon. "This can't be real. I know you're dead." said Johnathon. Jordan looked up at him with a pouty face.

"How can I be dead? You're talking to me aren't you?" asked Jordan.

"That's probably just a side effect from all the drugs." said Johnathon.

"You can feel me though." said Jordan, running her hand across Johnathon's chest. He had to admit she was right. It all felt real. He could hear, see, and tough her. She had to be the real thing, there was no explanation.

"Star." said Johnathon. Jordan looked at him with a questioning look. _This will prove it. If she doesn't say Harvest, then it's not her, and I can chalk it up as Robertson twisting the knife._ thought Johnathon. Jordan smiled and kissed him on the lips and put her mouth to his ear.

"Harvest." she whispered. She took out a key and unlocked Johnathon's restraints a few links. He was still restrained to the table, but he could hug her, which he did.

"How are you here?" asked Johnathon.

"I have my ways." she said.

"I can't believe this. I can't wait to tell the others." said Johnathon.

"No." said Jordan. "You can't tell anyone. I'll be your guardian angel but you can't say a word." said Jordan. "And don't go burning your bridges with Korra. She's awesome, and you're happy. Stay with her." said Jordan. Johnathon nodded, not even bothering to attempt to figure out how Jordan was still alive. All that mattered was that she wasn't dead.

"Can you set me free Jordan?" asked Johnathon.

"Sadly, I can't. I will however tell you that Ryan is going to break away from Robertson very soon. You're going to need to stay here until he does. So, sit back; make a friend. I'll be back soon." said Jordan, locking Johnathon back down so that he was fully restrained again. She got up and left the room. Johnathon stared around the room again and he eventually put his head down.

"12 11 4 25 3 8 7 19 6 17 4 8 15 1 12 13 4 14 5 7 9 9 5 5 7 2 1 1." said Jordan's voice in his head. Johnathon sat in bliss. He was so happy that he could die. Jordan was alive and she was going to help him. Things were finally looking up. All that was left was to get himself and Ryan out in one piece. "4 11 5 15 8 19 23 25 1 22 14 1 6 16 21 22 3 3 4 19 1 6 16 2" continued Jordan's voice. Johnathon drifted off to sleep, and then his body jutted upward.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end. Please review, doen't have to be much. Just a good job, or hell even :) will do. It doesn't even have to be nice. I really don't care. Until next time. <strong>


	15. Imperial Wrath

**Hey peoples. It's me again. Updating. Again. I don't own legends of Korra, as much as I wish I did. I'd like more than two or three reviews. Oh and btw, whatever I said about the fire ferrets losing the tournament, forget everything, and imagine that this is all taking place before the episode, "The Revelation". Thanks. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Edward Porter sat in the back of a Preditorian transport bird. His M16A4 sat on its stalk next to him. Turbulence violently shook the inside of the cabin and Edward could feel himslef getting sick to his stomach, and as he turned around and was that half of the strike team was in the same boat of sickness. While he, along with eleven other Preditorian paratroopers, attempted to keeep their food in their stomachs, their C.O., Cheif Warrent Officer Macentyer, stood up, grabbed his rifle, and faced them. Edward took this as a sign to cover up his face and put on his set of black paratrooper goggles. Fully locked and loaded, Cheif Macentyer addressed his unit.

"Men, today we make history for our Imperial Motherland. The traitorous General James Robertson feels that he may hide in this strange and alien world. But, we're about to show him that no one can hide froem the Imperial Army of Preditoria. Just as we did to the Cyclonian filth of Atmos, we are going to find Robertson, and all who follow him, and bring him to justice! And if any resistence stands in our way, they better hope that they can run on a moment's notice. We will destroy every structure, vandalize every city, and burn any resistence that stands in our way of retribution. Am I making myself clear men!" shouted Macentyer over the engines.

"Yessir!" shouted the unit.

"Can I get an URA!" shouted Macentyer.

"URA!" shouted the crew. As the turbulence began to die down, the paratroopers began to move about and get their weapons ready. As they all prepared, they felt a noticable "thud" that signaled that their bird had hitt he ground. As the engines gradually got quieter, the paratroopers all gathered at the back of the transport, ready for anything that may have been waiting for them on the other side. The sight that awaited them was of complete chaos. A large gorup of Preditorian soldiers were attempting to control the traffic filled streets while also attempting to keep space for more of teh transport birds to land. The result was a military term that is commonly reffered to as a clusterfuck.

Edward could do nothing but roll his eyes at the situation as he threw his rifle on his back. He hated the place he was in. He hated cities. They were full of everything that caused him grief, completely opposite of his brother, Johnathon. Johnathon loved the city because they were the easiest places to preform his opperations peacefully and discretely. Edward despised cities for this very reason. They were full of nothing but crime, dispair and false promises. Edward fancied the simple life of his home terra. A farmer. That was the life that Edward had known to love. However, when the capitalist take over of his home terra came about, Edward himslef had no choice but to enlist his services in the Preditorian Imperial Nationalist Army and defend his home with his life. But in truth, he didn't know which side was truely right; or if any side was truely right. The takeover had left the Motherland split in two and he was witness to the countless murders that were the result of a simple difference in opinion. Not so uncommon as to what was happening in Republic City, if the rumors were true.

"Alright squad! We need to spread out and secure this district by sundown, got it? It'll work faster if we can separate and keep the streets clear ourselves. So split up and go, but just remember; we're all here to end a war. Not to start another one. Ura!" shouted Cheif Macentyer. The squad, one by one, began to separate and Edward was extremely thankful for the fact that he wouldn't have to actually sneak away to find his brother. Edward blatently just began to walk in a general direction and began to attempt to find any Hasheesh agents that he could.

Eventually, Edward found himself in a part of the Yang Chen district that was far beyond the security of the Preditorian Army's perimeter. A hot rod style Sato Mobile screeched up to Edward and stopped in front of him. He took off his facial covering and goggles to see three men get out of the car. The man, who Edward guessed was the leader, wore stylish water tribe clothing, while the other two men simply wore matching black tunics and brown shoes. Edward took out a cigarette and a lighter and stuck the cigarette in between his lips. The water tribe gangster also took out a cigarette and stuck it between his lips. After lighting his, Edward politely offered to light the water tribeman's cigarette for him. The gangster shook his head and snapped his fingers. One of the men in the dark tunics snapped his fingers and a lighter-sized ball of flame ignited on the end of his index finger. The firebender shot the flame and it lit the cigarette that was between the water tribesman's lips.

"Cool trick." said Edward, taking a drag on his cigarette and closing his lighter. The water bender, now hovering over Edward, nodded in agreement as he motioned for the rest of his crew to get closer. As they did, Edward saw that the firebender had balls of flames in his hands and the other man had rocks that jumped into his hands with one enormous stomp on the ground. Edward shook his head and smirked.

"Do you know who we are?" asked the waterbender.

"Should Oi?" asked Edward in a pompous way. The waterbender nodded. "Well, Oi'm ahfraid Oi don't lads." said Edward, his innocent Irish accent rolling off of his toungue.

"We're Triple Threat Triads, and you're in our territory." he said. Edward took a drag on his cigarette.

"Your territory. That's funny lads, real funny. Let me ahsk ya somethin'. Do any o' ya hahve oidea as to what's brewin' a few blocks back?" he asked. The leader grabbed Edward be the scruff of his uniform and threw him at the nearest wall. Edward fell, but got up and brushed himself off, however, he was immediately thrown back to the ground as a large stream of water smashed him in the face. "As Oi said to ya before," said Edward, getting up and wringing out any loose parts to his uniform. "Cool trick. But now it's moi turn." said Edward, throwing his arms in front of him and grabbing, what appeared to be, thin air. The Triple Threats turned to each other and laughed, until they all heard the sound of twisting metal that was being ground on itself. They urgently turned and saw that the driver's side door was being torn off at the hinges, and it eventually was torn completely and floated in mid air. Edward flung his hands and the door smashed into the Earthbender's chest, killing him instantly. As Edward completed this motion, he raised one of his arms and he tore the car's hood off of its place and hurled it at the firebender, decapitating him. The water bender turned back to Edward, only to be met with an underground pipe straight into his solar plexus. The waterbender stumbled back and Edward brought his hands up. Pieces of the metal grill on the front of the car began to wrap around the waterbender's arms and chest.

"Who are you? An MB?" asked the waterbender, his voice strained due to a piece of the grill wrapping itself around his neck. Edward shook his head.

"You bastards aren't that fuckin' lucky." said Edward, wrapping the grill so tight around his neck that it slowly strangled the waterbender. Edward watched as the man died, feeling a rush of complete rage just flow through and out of him like a river. It always happened like that with his new power. But, this was solely because Edward's newly found power was activated by anger and rage, and he felt so damn good whenever he used it. The other squad members didn't, couldn't, do anything like this to save their own lives. But Edward could, and he was damn sure that Johnathon had this power as well. Whether or not Johnathon knew about this, however, was an entirely different story.

Edward made absolutely no effort in hiding what he had done. He didn't really feel the need, mainly because someone else was going to do it eventually. In this state of mind, Edward simply put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"Now, where can Oi find me little brother?" asked Edward, thinking outloud.

"So you do remember."

Edward reeled around to see Director Drake standing behind a corner he had just passed. Having observed what had just happened, he looked quite impressed. Edward smiled.

"Thaht all depends on what we're all rememberin' lad." said Edward.

**Johnathon's POV**

I looked all around my cell. It was beg enough to hold at least ten more people. I sat in the corner, Jordan's numbers continuing to repeat in my head. He voice was so calming and so soothing that this didn't at all feel like a prison. And then she walked in again. Dressed all in a Republican Guard uniform, she silently shut the door and made her way to me. We hugged and kissed a little but she stopped me from going further.

"The army is here. Everyone is hear. Even our grandmother. They are all here, and they are all willing to help. You must preform the sacrament. Your assassin counter part could be nice enough to provide us with a person to complete it." she said.

"What about candles?" I asked.

"There's plenty in here. I have to go. Someone's coming. I'll see you soon. I promise." she said, kissing me one last time before opening the door and dissapearing. Minutes later, Korra was thrown into the cell, followed closely by Itami. Korra staggered over to Johnahton while Itami screamed and clawed at the door and dug his nails into it like an animal. Korra slumped to the floor and almost pass out. Johnathon grabbed Korra and hugged her close. They both watched as Itami didn't falter in his efforts to break the door down with his bear hands.

"Hey, blue. You can keep doing that forever, the door is never going to move." said Johnathon. Itami's head shot around towards Johnathon, who stood up. Itami screamed and ran at Johnathon who didn't even have time to get his guard up. Itami's fist made contact with Johnathon's face less than a second later. Johnathon himslef was stunned with the speed of this boy. Itami jumped and spun in the air and kicked Johnathon in the chest. The kick itself had more force than what it looked like and Johnathon felt himslef getting weaker, however, a new fire came from the fact that he was two hits down. However, he was still fascinated with the speed that Itami moved.

Itami ran up and around Johnathon on a wall and jumped off of it. Johnathon sensed this coming and stepped away from the wall and cloths-lined Itami's legs. This one movement caused Itami to go face first into the floor. However, since Itami's reflexes were so good, he caught himslef on the floor and flipped himself upright. Johnathon went into a fighting stance, moving his hands and taking in deep breaths. Itami lunged at Johnathon and body slammed him in the stomach. Johnathon shouted to get the air out of his lungs to Itami wouldn't knock the wind out of him.

Itami began to throw chi blocking jabs and then jumped out of Johnathon's reach. However, when Johnathon remained standing and still in his stance, looking like nothing that had happened, Itami slowly started to become concerned. He sprung again at Johnathon and launched a barrage of chi blocking jabs from Johnathon's foot, all the way up to his neck. Johnathon screamed and briefly crouched, but still stood back up in moments. Itami was getting worried and desperate. He lunged again, striking at Johnathon's chest. Johnathon was ready, and swatted Itami's first jab with his left arm; Johnathon then used his body's inertia and slammed Itami in the chest with his right elbow. Itami was knocked back, but Johnathon didn't let up. After sending Itami back a few feet, Johnathon back-fisted Itami across the face with his right arm and once again used his body's inertia to round house kick Itami's ribs with his left leg. With Itami's back turned, Johnathon grabbed Itami's arms, opposite his own, and pulled them across his back. After kicking out Itami's feet, Johnathon fell forward and used Itami to break his fall.

Finally out of the will to fight, Itami jsut layed quietly while Johnathon slowly brought him back to his feet. Letting go, he spun Itami around, wrapped one of his hands around Itami's neck and slammed him against the wall.

"Still feel like fighting Itami?" asked Johnathon. Itami, despite the fact that he was struggling for breath, showed no emotion. Eventually nodding, Johnathon turned and threw him across the cell. Korra, who was normally fine with Johnathon getting rough, started to become a little more cautious when Johnathon rejoined her in the corner. A knock on the door came and all of the occupants in the cell became on the best alert they could manage. Shortly after, two suppressed gunshots were heard and the sound of two bodies hitting the ground could be heard. Seconds later, Ryan came through the door dressed in all black fatigues and body armor.

"Rook we need to-" said Ryan, noticing Korra in the cell. "Oh. I thought that it was just you."

"Why, what's the problem bro?" asked Johnathon.

"Well, I only have room for one. Me and a couple o' other squadies are leavin' and hopefully defecting to Imperial territory. I've only got room for one person." said Ryan. Johnathon sighed and turned to Korra.

"Get her out." said Johnathon. Ryan looked at Korra.

"You sure?" asked Ryan. Johnathon nodded. "Alright. But, just so you know, I'm not comin' back. So, I'm gonna ask again. Are. You. Sure?" said Ryan.

"Yes, get Korra out of here." siad Johnathon. He turned and brought Korra close. She wrapped him in a hug and kissed him.

"Is this goodbye? Am I even going to see you again?" asked Korra. Johnathon shook his head.

"Probably not, no." said Johnathon. "I just have one favor to ask of you." said Johnathon.

"What's that?" asked Korra, tears welling up in her eyes. Ryan cleared his throat but both Johnathon and Korra ignored him.

"Remember me. If I do make it out of here, I promise that you'll be the first person that I'll try to find." said Johnathon. Tears were starting to make their way down Korra's ace as she left Johnathon's arms and went with Ryan. Ryan looked at Johnathon.

"You're really fortunate Rook. A lot of us would kill to have a girl as tolerant as that. If you make it out of here, you take good care of her Rook." said Ryan.

"I will." said Johnathon. Ryan nodded and left. "Ryan." said Johnathon. Ryan stopped and turned to face Johnathon. "Good luck." said Johnathon. Ryan smirked and nodded and turned and left into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Johnathon's POV<strong>

I turned to look at Itami, only to find that Jordan had been standing behind him the whole time. I jumped back and brought up his hands.

"I trust that you know what kind of an oppritunity we have right now." she said, fixing her hair.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Oh, sweetie. I've been here for a while. By the way, good job with the avatar. She's fucking gorgeous." said Jordan. I was confused to say the least, but I stopped and thought about what she said. Jordan was absolutely right; we were in the best spot that either of us could have hoped for. Robertson's entire inner cirlce of officers were right there, prime for the picking. I smirked and looked to Itami who was quite puzzled.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"It'll take too long to explain. Look Itami, desperate times call for desperate measures. Do you want to make it out of this hell hole alive?" I asked. Itami nodded. "Then I suggest a little cooperation." I said, smiling deviously. Itami got up, rubbing his shoulders.

"I need a blade." he said.

"Don't worry, we'll find you one." said Jordan. "Now, if you boys are all done with the sausage fest, I'd like to get some serious killing done." she said, leaving them in the cell. I closely followed her and Itami wasn't that far behind. We crept through the shadows and got to a t-section hallway. One man stood, holding a small MP5 submachine gun. "Kill him Johnathon. But do it quietly. We're severly outnumbered and I don't want to attract any attention." said Jordan. I nodded and crept up behind this man. His death was quick. A simple snapping of his neck was all that needed to be done. I grabbed his head and wrenched it into a turn and snapped it, killing the man instantly. I grabbed his submachine gun, and body armor and tossed the combat knife to Itami. He unsheathed the k-bar and studied it.

"When I asked for a knife, I meant that I wanted mine." he said. I rolled my eyes and yanked back the slide on the MP5.

"Deal with it." I said. We moved along and down a hallway. Two more guards came from around the corner. Itami and I sprund to attack mode. He ran on the wall and jumped off. Knife blade out, Itami grabbed the man's shoulder with his free hand, while wrapping his kinfe hand around the guard's neck and cutting it open. This distracted the other guard, and as he turned to see, Johnathon wrapped the MP5 around the guard's neck and crushed his wind pipe and then snapping it for good measure. Itami and Johnathon observed their carnage and looked to eachother. "We make a good team." I said. He merely nodded and walked on ahead. "Fine. Don't voice anything... Jerk."

We continued down the hallway and eventually found a stairwell. I took point and found that the floor above us was darkend and had almost no light. I flicked a switch on my submachine gun and the tactical flashlight came to life. We crept through the shadows after Itami moved in front of me. We came to a fork in the hallway and Itami proceeded to the right side. I checked the left side just to make sure that no on was waiting and Jordan appeared out of no where. I almost pulled the trigger on her but I narrowly stopped myself.

"Jordan!" I whispered. "You nearly took a bullet." She smiled at me and I saw that her hands were covered in, what I could only guess was blood.

"No one fights alone Johnathon. I'm gonna work my way around and meet you on the other side." she said, her nails growing into sizable claws. She disappeared into the shadows and I was left with Itami staring at me as if I had done something incredibly frightening.

"Seriously. What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Itami. I didn't understand what he was talking about. He shook his head and turned back forward crouch-walked all the way to the end. We found a double door and Itami thought that if he was risking his life, he may as well steel something of value. He rammed the blade of the combat knife into the lock and wrenched it open. We found that it was actually an arms locker. We both searched frantically and were pleasently surprised at the fact that both of our weapons were in there. Itami threw the k-bar down and grabbed his own curved assassin's knife. I tossed away the MP5 and grabbed my suppressed CZ-75 and picked up the k-bar that Itami dropped. We left and continued towards the nearest room, passing by a bunch of windows.

Jordan walked up from the shadows again and she crouched next to me. She looked around and the back to me.

"Where's the other guy?" she asked. I reeled around saw that the hallway was completely empty. I ran to one of the windows and saw that Itami was on his way down the outside wall of Robertson's compound and jumped into the trees.

"That motherfucker!" I shouted.

"Who's there!" shouted a voice. I turned around to see a Republican Guard soldier come out of nowhere and smash me in the face with his rifle. He grunted and reeled back, knowing that that strike was going to leave a mark. He raised his rifle and flicked off the safety. I slammed my forearm onto the end of his rifle and he spun around, exposing his back to me. I wrapped my arm around his neck and grabbed his side arm.

"Don't you know that you're never supposed to turn your back on as assassin?" asked Jordan, giggling like a school girl. Flicking off the pistol's safety, I emptied the entire magazine into his back. When the all too familiar click of emptiness sounded from the pistol, I wrenched my arm and threw him to the ground. I took out my own suppressed pistol and shot him in the back of the head. Another guardsman ran at me, rifle raised and ready to fire. Suddenly, Itami came through a window, that was just behind the man, and rammed his knife through the back of the guardsman's neck. I nodded to the boy and he returned the gesture.

Just after everything died down, alarms sounded out of nowhere. Itami and I both swore under our breath and ran down the hallway towards the nearest exits.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's a wrap. Next chapter's gonna begin right where we leave off. I don't own Legends of Korra, sadly. Please remember to review. <strong>


	16. I Can't Think of a Name i'm serious

**Hey there people, it's that time again and as promised, I'm jumping in right where I left off. I don't own LoK, just my characters. Itami belongs to AssessAdvenger, and Khai belongs to PorterMillerSeries1. Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Alarms blared throughout the entire base and Itami and Johnathon weren't prepared at all. Soldiers were coming from all sides and closing in on them fast. Itami grabbed Johnathon by the scruff of his shirt and hauled him close.

"I didn't choose to die in a place like this. I'm done." he said.

"No. I can deal with this. All I need is some more firepower. Just stay here and try not to get shot." said Johnathon. He crawled out of the small space of cover that the two of them were sharing and surveyed their surroundings. They were outside now, the night sky clear enough to see all of the stars. Other than the industrial lights that were shining throughout the base, looking for Johnathon and Itami, the area was very dark. One soldier fell behind the rest of his unit. He attempted to catch his breath where Johnathon and Itami were taking cover. Johnathon froze because all the soldier had to do was turn around and both of the assassins would be spotted. However, as luck had it, the soldier stayed right where he was and faced forward the whole time. Soon, his radio crackled to life.

"No I haven't seen them." he said, answereing his radio. "Yes I know." Johnathon took out his pistol, got into a crouch position and slowly walked towards him. "I understand sir, they couldn't have just dissappeared. They're not ghosts." He said into his radio. Johnathon fired his pistol into the back of the soldier's head, killing him instantly. Catching the body and laying it down, Johnathon took the radio and the body armor and his weapons. After putting the radio ear bud in and finding the right frequency, Johnathon shortened the straps on the body armor as best as he could and threw the vest to Itami. Itami caught it and slowly crouch-walked to Johnathon, who lifted up an AK-74M and enough ammunition to start a world war. When he was locked and loaded, Johnahton looked to Itami.

"Okay, Itami, here's how this is gonna work. You and I are going to move into that big building right there." said Johnathon, pointing to a large tower-like structure on the other side of the compound. Itami looked at Johnathon as if he were insane, and shook his head.

"No. Why would I do that when I could just as easily run out of here. You've given me the armor that I need. Why shouldn't I just abandone you here right now?" asked Itami, taking his knife out of its sheath. Johnathon stared at the shiny piece of metal and back up to Itami.

"Simple. One, that armor won't stop an entire magazine of 7.62 bullets; two, I'm known for having a good reaction to runners if I've got an assault rifle in my hands; three, do you honestly think that a place like this doesn't have any outer defenses. You forget, my people's technology is centuries ahead of your own, and that's just the stuff that you have seen. Back home, we have a ton of different weapons made specifically to cause death on a massive scale. So, whatever thoughts that you have about the odds being in your favor, forget them. You're in my house now, and I strongly suggest that you follow me, otherwise, I'll just feed you to the wolves." said Johnathon. Itami, as much as he didn't want to admit it to himslef, was terrified of Johnathon. Sure, Itami had been known for his speed and agility, the blood of his victims always spilt on his own hands. But this man that he faced right now, there was something different about him than all of the rest that had faced Itami in the past. He wasn't a run of the mill bender dog. Johnathon was something else entirely, someone who seemed to be just as used to killing those who stand in your way; and someone who showed the same undying loyalty for a cause as Itami had with the Equalists.

They were the same; two peas in a pod. The only real difference is that Johnathon had better weapons. Everything else like intelligence and creativity, the two of them were equally matched in. Itami hated smart people, especially those who did in fact have an edge over him, as seldom as it was. But Itami did have one advantage, and this came from countless hours of observation of Johnathon. Itami didn't follow by any type of rules, whereas Johnathon was limited by what he could do.

"Well, what choice is it going to be Itami?" asked Johnathon, pointing his rifle at Itami's chest. "Life, or death?" Itami stood in silence, taking one last look at the wall. There was no way that he could make it without dying. Turning back to Johnathon, Itami bowed his head in silence and sheathed his knife. Johnathon lowered his rifle and flicked on its safety. "Good choice kid." They both looked at the compound again in silence.

"What about killing all of those men that you were talking about?" asked Itami. Johnathon shook his head.

"There's no point. They know that we'd be coming after them. No, let's just focus on getting to that place over there. We should be able to find a wa out once we reach it." said Johnathon.

"Why's that?" asked Itami, actually curious.

"Because that's where the vehicles are located." said Johnathon.

"Like the Sato Mobiles?" asked Itami, who recieved a purely disgusted look from Johnathon. "What?" he asked.

"No. Nothing like the Sato Mobiles. Something much better, hopefully." said Johnathon. They both ran for the nearest building that was shielded from the spotlights. Staying hidden in the shadows, they both moved in sincronized bursts of speed, ducking and diving for the nearest cover from spotlights and patrols. At one point, Johnathon steamed ahead of Itami, only to find that his corner was occupied by one of the guardsman. He shouted briefly before Johnahton chopped him in the front of his neck, kicked his feet out from under him, and smashed the guardsman in the face with the rifle stock. Motioning for Itami to follow, Johnathon dragged the unconscious man away from the corner and deeper into the shadows so that his body wouldn't attract attention. When a spotlight passed over them, they both dove back behind cover and waited.

Suddenly, one of the towers that controlled the spolights all began to explode one by one. The entire base was shrouded in darkness. The radio on Johnahton's body armor crackled to life and a woman's voice came on the line.

"Good evening, my not so highly revered traitors to the Empire. This is Mistress Astrid of Hasheesh. You have exactly thiry seconds to bend over and kiss your asses goodbye. After that, well, to put it in terms that you'll all understand; you're all going to die!" she shouted. Johnathon looked up to the sky and mouthed the words _thank you_ while Itami stared at him in confusion. Johnathon took his AK and aimed it out in the open, waiting for some unlucky guardsman to walk by. As the alerts went up, dozens of flashlights could be seen out in the open, searching for some way to find the people responsible for the power outage. Johnathon and Itami heard gunshots from various distances as they saw flashlights bing dropped and rolling on the ground. Changing his mind, Johnathon took the clip out of his rifle and pu it into one of the pockets on his vest.

"Put your arms up high." said Johnathon, turning to Itami. Itami opened his mouth for a response. "Shut up and just fucking do it!" ordered Johanthon. Itami reluctantly agreed and threw his arms up above hsi head. Johnathon took off his body armor and threw his rifle to the ground. Throwing his hands up as well, he walked out into the open and began whistling the Preditorian Empire's national anthem. Itami was close behind him, very close because of the only light in the area was coming from the moon, which was mostly being shrouded by a cloud. He looked up ahead of Johnathon and barely saw three feet in front of him. A red dot from a laser pointer suddenly appeared on the back of Johnathon's head.

"Ice Pick." said a voice from behind the both of them. Johnathon stopped whilstling and stood still.

"'Zat 'chu Kozack?" asked Johnahton, turning around.

"Ice Pick." demanded the voice. The red dot was now in Johnathon's forehead. Johnathon sighed and looked up building up a train of thought. "You got three seconds before I blow your head off Republican." said the voice Johnathon called Kozack.

"Pheonix." said Johnathon. Itami squinted and saw the air in front of the both of them shimmer in the form of a person standing there. A blue sunglasses lense was all that could be seen. The person moved closer and small bloched of the shimmering air disappeared. The bloches grew and eventually, Johnathon and a soldier wearing black sunglasses, with the left lense glowing a light blue, and olive drab combat helmet, a black shemahg, digital woodland camoflage fatigues and a green body armor vest stood face to face.

"Good to see you man." said Kozack. Johnathon nodded in agreement.

"Mind taking your rifle out of my face?" asked Johnahton looking up to the barrel of a suppressed ACR.

"Yep." said Kozack.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." said another voice as two more soldiers seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Their gear was similar to Kozack's. Johnathon began to get nervous.

"What's going on?" asked Johnahthon. Two more of these soldiers materialized to their right. "Why are you guys surrounding me. We're on the same side." said Johnathon.

"You were just holding a rifle manufactured by Robertson's boys back home, not to mention you were wearing their armor." said one of the soldiers to their right. Two more materialized on the left of Johnathon and Itami. Itami tried to run but Johnathon grabbed him by the arm and held him there. All of the materialized soldiers pointed their rifles at Itami's head. Two more soldiers materialized with their rifles pointed at Itami's eyes.

"Don't shoot him!" ordered Johnathon. "He's nothing to do with Robertson. He's part of a local faction. Let him go." said Johnathon.

"Why would I disgrace our Brotherhood like that?" asked a woman's voice. Johnathon's blood ran cold. He knew that voice as if it were hsi own mother's, partially because it was his step mother adressing him. Mistress Astrid of Hasheesh.

* * *

><p><strong>Korra and Mako<strong>

Korra moved in her carefully designated circles, practicing her airbending. She thought of what had happened earlier that day. Mako and Bolin were training earlier in the pro-bending gym, like they usually did. They had found out that morning after practice that the Fire Ferrets needed to come up with 30,000 yuons by the end of the week. If they didn't, then they could only watch as the tournament went on without them. Bolin suggested that they use Pabu and a circus attraction in the memorial guarden of Firelord Zuko. Mako, thinking logically, got himslef a job at one of the many power plants in Republic City's industial districts. When he returned to the attic in the pro-bending stadium, Mako couldn't find Bolin anywhere.

This was when Mako decided to see if Bolin was attempting to spend "quality" time with Korra on Air Temple Island. However, when he got there, he was stunned to realized that Korra hadn't seen Bolin at all. Korra herself was amazed that Mako didn't notice the scars of torture on her body. All of this thought about the day distracted Korra enough to trip and fall into a nearby bush. A small shriek was heard and then a bunch of grunts and rustling from a bush. Korra eventually pulled herself out and brushed herself off, hoping that none of the White Lotus Body Guards hadn't noticed. Korra promised Mako that she would help look for Bolin first thing in the morning. She also thought that it was wise to move to a permanent location on Air Temple Island, due to such an immense amount of friction between benders and non-benders in the Yang Chen District. That, and the fact that she had been force to move out of her appartment under orders of the newly arrived Preditorian Imperial Army.

There were so many troops in the city now, that it almost looked as if everyone should be preparing for an all out war. War or not, however, Korra was still going to help Mako find his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Dirctor Drake<strong>

The Director looked up and down his newly net colleagues, Republic City's councel of Benders. Cheif Bei Fong stood next to him; Tenzin and Tarlock, mostly Tarlock, looked upon him with complete distrust. A few representitives from the White Lotus Party and Equalist Party looked upon him from behind with uncertainty.

"And so, this is why I would think it just to allow Director Drake onto Republic City's councel. The drastic increase of his kind have completely occupied a district and-"

"Now just hold on one second Chief Bei Fong. Are you telling me that this man, along with his entire military force, has invaded the Yang Chen District?" asked Councelor Tarlock.

"Absolutely not. Why would I order an invasion and a military occupation on my friends?" asked Drake. A vein in Tarlock's temple bagn to pulsate as the word "friend" slipped out of Director Drake's mouth. Tenzin on the other hand, took it as a complement, due to his own personal knowledge and eyewitness accounts of Preditorian weaponry. He, himself, was personally glad at the fact that he had someone like this Robertson person on his side.

"Tarlock, take a moment, and think about this. You have a mad man who would gladly blow up a hospital filled with school children and elderly people jsut to get a few laughs. And then there's Amon." said Director Drake.

"I have to say that I agree with this man." said Tenzin. The fire nation and earth kingdom councelors nodded in agreement. Drake looked around to the councelors and laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?" asked Tarlock.

"All in favor of allowing a Preditorian Representitive onto the council." said Tenzin, raising his hand. The Firenation and Earth Kindom Councelors' hands immediately went up, and eventually so did the Southern Watertribe's Representitive's. Tarlock bowed his head in defeat as he picked up the gavel.

"Four fore the motion; one against. Well, it seems that the majority is on my side." said Director Drake. Tarlock looked at him with a mild seething stare. _Oh yes, Councelor Tarlock. You and I are going to get along just fine._ thought Director Drake.

"Motion noted. Director Drake, congradualtions. You are now Councelor Drake, Representitive of the Preditorian populous." said Tarlock, smacking the gavel on the circle. "You start tomorrow morning. Eight o'clock."

"Very good. I look forward to seeing you all in the morning then." said Councelor Drake.

* * *

><p><strong>Johnathon <strong>

Johnathon awoke with a pounding headache. He wasn't sure what exactly it was from but wherever it came from it still managed to take him to his knees. Mistress Astrid and her personal squad, Team Ghost, had let Itami go. However, Johnathon's personal interment was only beginning. It had been a very long and grueling four straight hours of repetitive questioning sessions, a few water and bathroom breaks, a meal, and then a good old rifle smash torture for Johnathon. After hearing the same story over and over again, however, the Ghosts stopped their interrogation under Astrid's personal orders. She later patched her step son up and released all charges of treason on him. After that, she gave him his armor, weapons and loaded him up in a Humvee, and drove back to Republic City; the Humvee being where Johnathon briefly passed out.

Lurching to a stop, Johnathon was yanked out of his seat in the Humvee and brought into the light.

"Arg! The sun! What time is it?" asked Johnathon, shielding his eyes.

"Eleven a.m." said Kozack.

"Where are we?" asked Johnathon.

"The council building in Republic City." said Astrid.

"You woke me up for that?" asked Johnathon. Astrid motioned for Johnathon to follow her into the building. When they got inside, Johnathon was shocked to see Director Drake sitting amongst the five councelors. Looking at his watch, Johnthon saw that it was 6:58. _Ugh, too early for this shit._ thought Johnathon rolling your eyes behind Astrid's back.

"Don't roll your eyes." she said. Johnathon looked at her, his eyes narrowed.

"I hate it when you do that." said Johnathon. They walked to the front and Johnathon saw that Makarov, Khaled Al Assad, and three other Master assassins were all present as well. Drake noticed Johnathon and smiled.

"Ahh, Johnathon. So glad you chose to accept my invitation." he said. Johnathon felt like he had been slapped across the face.

"Invitation?" asked Johnathon.

"Yes, that what Astrid was supposed to do. Why what happened?" asked Drake. Makarov looked at Astid, who was trying to hide a smirk on her face. She sat next to him and stifled her growing urge to burst out laughing. Johnathon sighed.

"Nothing." he said. Korra and Mako came through the door as well. Both of them were alarmed to see the Preditorians there, but didn't really care at the moment. Korra walked up next to Johnathon.

"Hey, I got a favor to ask of you." said Korra. Johnathon was about to go, but was stopped by Drake.

"Hold your horses lover boy. You need to stay a moment." he said.

"Why?" asked Al Assad.

"Because my Arabic friend, I'm on this city's councel now. I can't maintain political cleanliness while running an organization of assassins on the side. It's unecthical." said Drake.

"Really? That's odd, cause all the politicians back home do it." said one of the men in Ghost Squad.

"Cann it 30!" shouted Astrid.

"Yes mam." shouted 30.

"Right, well, seeing as I can't multitask on a level of that particular magnitude, I am picking one of you to take over for me as Director of all operations that concern Hasheesh. Everyone who sat in front of Drake looked in awe and excitement, except for Johnathon. Tarlock entered the councel room, along with all of the other council members at 7:00 sharp. He was stunned to see that Drake was sitting in his designated spot next to Tenzin, who politely greeted Drake.

"Councelor Drake," said Tarlock, with surprise in his voice. "You were aware that the time of the meeting was switched from eight in the morning to seven in the morning?" said Tarlock.

"Oh, no I'm afraid I missed that little notice. However by a happy mistake, I arrived here two hours early so that I wouldn't be late." said Councelor Drake. He and Tarlock stared each other down. However, because of all the things that Drake had seen in his own military career, he had a lot more practice at being able to make politician shit themself with only one of his coldest gazes. As predicted, Tarlock blinked first and he took his seat.

"Might I inquire as to who all of these people are?" he asked, motioning to all of the assassins.

"Their presence here doesn't have anything to do with the councel's dealings. They're here for my own reasons.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. I've been under a lot of pressure to update by certain people, (you know who you are). So there you go. Please leave a review or I will go back to sending rabid animals to people's houses. Thanks alot. <strong>


	17. An Interview With An Emo

Hey** peoples, me again. Time for an update. Oh, and this will be when I finally start tying my story into what's happening with the show. So once again, this is somewhere around episode 3. For Astrid's description, go to google images and find skyrim: Astrid. Second left image in the top row. And she's wearing the Ghost Recon: Future Soldier Armor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

The Councel of Benders had finally adjourned and all of the councelors had left the main chamber, minus Councelor Drake. He stood and looked upon his attention. All of the assassins were half asleep and lounging around in the chairs. Drake got in front of them all, straightened his tie, and cleared his throat. None of the assassins reacted at all. Looking them all up and down, Drake let out a sigh.

"GET UP!" he shouted. All of the masters and Johnathon scrambled and fell onto the floor briefly before assembling in a line in front of Drake. Mako and Korra were shocked to hear such an immense shout come from an old man like Drake, as they both screamed and fell out of their chairs. Drake walked up and down the line.

"Alright everyone, whose it going to be?" asked Drake. Astrid cleared her throat and raised her hand. Drake looked at her and pointed. "Yes. Astrid."

"Um, I think it should be left to who can kill the most efficiently. In fact, there were a few shady looking strangers just outside the town hall. Perhaps we could use them. Practice does make perfect." she said, laughing to herself. Drake put on a happy grin.

"And that's why you're not getting it." he said, slapping his knee. "We're not supposed to look like a bunch of psychopaths. Anyway, the choice should be left down to the ones who have been stationed in this city the longest. So, Johnathon, Vladimir. It's between you two. A classic tale of conflict over a higher rank between Russian Godfather, and adopted Irish Step-Son." Johnathon looked at Drake with a questionable look.

"How is that particular conflict common among people?" asked Johnathon. Mako and Korra were getting impatient.

"How long is this going to take?" asked Mako.

"Not long, cause I don't want to be the Director." said Johnathon. Both Makarov and Drake were surprised.

"Really?" asked Drake.

"Are you sure?" asked Makarov. Johnathon nodded his head.

"Well then, that settles it I guess. Colonel Makarov, you are now Director Makarov. Congradulations, may you bravely enforce the will of the Emperor, and... blah blah blah." said Drake. Makarov shrugged his shoulders.

"So, what does the job entail?" asked Makarov.

"Sitting behind a desk, drinking coffee and alcohol, and smoking. Stories like this are not frequent. Results may vary. Side effects may include: stress, nervous breakdowns, and-"

"Look, can we please take Johnathon now?" asked Korra.

"Yes. Yes." said Drake.

"Can I go too?" asked Makarov.

"No. You are going to stay here and listen to all of the silly things that I have to say about your promotion." said Drake. Makarov put his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose, letting out a sigh. Korra, Mako, and Johnathon left the councel building and found a piercing sun outside. Johnathon reached into one of his pockets and found his sunglasses and a pair of black ones with one of the lenses glowing a sky blue. Putting the black ones on, Johnathon looked at Korra and Mako, who were a little freaked at the glowing lense.

"It's okay. They're supposed to do that... I think." said Johnathon.

"You don't know what your own equipment does?" asked Mako.

"Mako, I don't even know how I'm wearing shoes right now okay. Why must you pester me with such questions this early in the morning." said Johnathon. Mako was starting to get flustered, Johnathon could tell. "Okay, I'm sorry. What's wrong?" asked Johnathon.

"My brother's missing. Korra told me that you're excellent at finding people." said Mako.

"So, what. You want me to find you're brother?" asked Johnathon.

"No, we're currently searching for him. Just meet us at the memorial statue of Firelord Zuko tonight at 11." said Korra. Johnathon nodded. "We're going to search any restaurantes in the district. That should buy you some time to get ready."

"Can I bring a friend?" asked Johnathon.

"Who?" asked Mako.

"Just Dayton." said Johnathon. The both of them nodded and Johnathon left for the Yang-Chen district. He found his apartment building and ascended the stairs until his own apartment door was in front of him. Tired and completely bruised from the earlier enhanced interrogation, Johnathon wanted nothing more then to jsut go and take a nap. He unlocked his door with a key that he had hidden between two of the floorboards, and when it was open, he immediately put the key back into its slot where it sat completely unnoticed. Walking in, Johnathon was greeted with two notes sitting on the front wall. The first sat on top of two cases, one small, and the other medium sized, and it read:

_To My Son, _

_Since I have been promoted now, I'll no longer be needing these. Take good care of them. If you have any questions on how to clean them, just come to me._

_Vlad._

In the top one was a modernized Tokarev pistol and five magazines, excluding the one in the pistol itself. It came with a red dot sight, four extended magazines, and a suppressor. Johnathon picked it up and saw that something was carved into the sides of the slide. Looking closer, Johnathon saw _"Za chestʹ, za mestʹ , dlya imperii."_ **(Russian for: For Honor, For Vengeance, For the Empire).** Johnathon read it and smiled at one of his new presents. He put the pistol back into the case and locked it up, and then took the medium sized one and opened it. In that one was a solid black PP2000 with an enhance 3x red dot sight, a suppressor, a compensator, regular and extended magazines, and an aiming laser. Johnathon nearly melted when he saw this and carefully took out the sub machine gun and felt the weight of it. He expertly unfolded the stock and brought it up behind him, looking down the sights, all in one swift motion. Nodding in approval, he carefully put the PP2000 back into its case and locked that one as well. He then looked at the other note.

_Hey Bro, _

_I gotta just tell you this. I'm firing my techi and I was wondering if you wanted him. He's already got your address and his shit's packed. Don't worry, he's not a traitor. I just feel very uncomfortable around him. But, I figured you'd have experience dealing with people like him, since you have those two gay germans working for you. Anyways, he should be there_-

Johnathon was interrupted with a knock on his door. Going to answer the door, Johnathon continued with Ryan's note, while taking off all armor until he was in a tank top. When he opened the door, he saw the little Chinese man who collected a steady check from them every month, along with a tall and thin boy holding a suitcase innocently in front of his legs. He looked to be about 17 or 18. He had black hair, which had been died blonde at the ends, paper white skin, and blue eyes, which, for some odd reason, had black and pink eye liner around them. He wore a pink shirt, black jeans, a red and black square sequenced belt, and a pair of black shoes. Johnathon crumpled up Ryan's note and understood immediately why he was released from Ryan's squad. The rent man pointed at Johnathon and then just walked away. The boy gave Johnathon a friendly smile and stuck out his hand.

"Um, hello Major Porter, my name is Private Justin Peluso. I'm here for-"

"I know why you're here." said Johnathon. Justin paused for a moment and retracted his hand.

"Um, well sir, Major Whitman said that you had a position for a technician's expert open and he highly reccomended your squad sir." he said, no feelind very timid. Johnathon motioned for him to come into his apartment. Justin did so, lugging his suitcase with all his might, which in all seriousness was probably not that much because of how scrawny he looked. Johnathon shut his door and locked it, following behind Justin. Opening the case that held the Tokarev, Johnathon took it out and ejected the clip. He put it back into the pistol and pulled the slide back, even though it wasn't loaded, but Justin didn't have to know that. Walking into his living room, which felt like an oven, Johnathon wiped sweat off of his brow, finding Justin standing by his suitcase.

"Sit." said Johnathon, pointing at the couch. He spedily walked over to the couch and sat down, dragging hissuitcase with him and seeting it down flat. He opened it and pulled out a folder and handed to Johnathon, who sat in a chair across from him. "What's this?" asked Johnathon.

"My resume sir." he answered. Johnathon set the Tokarev in his lap and opened the folder. It contained everything that someone would need to know everything about Justin. Johnathon immediately flipped to the psych reports and found the word EMO written in capital letters and circled.

"Yeah, ya think?" asked Johnathon to himself.

"I'm sorry sir?" asked Justin.

"Hm? Oh, no. Wasn't talking to you. Just reading your psych reports." said Johnathon. "Did you have any family in Hasheesh?" he asked.

"No sir." said Justin. Johnathon stopped and looked at the boy.

"Then how are you here?" asked Johnathon.

"I know a few people sir. That and my graduating test scores at Eastpoint Military academy. Sir." said Justin, smiling brightly. Johnathon flipped to the test scores and almost had his jaw hit the floor. 4,962/5,000; which was second only to Johnathon's own 4,965/5,000. Immediately, Johnathon knew that Ryan had thrown away something equivalent to all of the riches of the earth combined and doubled. He needed this boy, whatever his race, sexual orientation, whatever.

"Very impressive scores, Justin." said Johnathon.

"Thank you sir." said Justin.

"Look, cut it out with the sir yessir, sir nosir shit okay. I may be a major, but I'm only 18. Cut the crap." said Johnathon. Justin was left speechless. "Just call me by my first name, I really don't care." said Johnathon. Justin nodded and bit his lip.

"Okay, but, I just feel really uncomfortable doing that." said Justin.

"Get used to it. Anyway, with such high scores, I assume you speak another language or two." said Johnathon.

"Three si-" Justin caught himself under Johnathon's cold gaze. "Just three... Johnathon." said Justin, bracing himself for impact.

"Good, see, you're already loosening up. What languages do you speak?" asked Johnathon.

"I speak Arabic, Chinese, and Russian. How about you?" said Justin.

"Oh I don't like to brag, but I speak seven languages." said Johnathon. This time it was Justin's jaw that slmost hit the floor. "Russian, German, Chinese, French, Arabic, Irish, and Latin." said Johnathon, checking his nails for dirt. Justin was already amazed with his new boss. "Other than that, what can you do as far as techi shit goes?" asked Johnathon.

"I can hack any system in the world, this one or Atmos, doesn't matter. I can fly drones, access enemy tech, coms, et cetra. And, I can fix any gear that breaks while you're out in the field." he said, the smile slowly returning to hsi face. Johnathon, picking the pistol back up and twirling it liked what he was hearing.

"Good. What about combat skills? Have you even been in a warzone before? Behind enemy lines?" asked Johnathon.

"Well, I sit behind a computer all day, so, I'm not that good with hand to hand combat. As far as weapons goes though, I'm very very good with pistols, and I even have my own." said Justin, pulling out an Arcus 97 handgun. "I'll sometimes keep a Steyr TMP under my desk in case things get hostile. As for combat, I've seen a lot of it. Seen, not participated." said Justin. The smile vanished from Johnathon's face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. You haven't been in any combat whatsoever? That's a major turn off, Justin." said Johnathon.

"Why's that?" asked Justin.

"Mainly because I recieve missions and directives that require my tech expert to be right there with me. Have you heard anything about our squad?" said Johnathon. Justin shook his head.

"Not much."

"Did you know that we are always the first ones in the fight? Or that we're put into situations where we usually have a very small percentage of surviving?" asked Johnathon. Justin slowly shook his head, his face becoming stained with fear now. "Ryan failed to mention that little piece didn't he?" Justin nodded his head. "Okay, fine. We'll figure that out later. Here's the big one. Pay close attention." said Johnathon, waiting for Justin's eyes to meet his. "Have you ever killed anyone before?" Justin's face turned pale, and Johnathon already knew the answer. Justin gulped and yanked on the color of his shirt.

"No, I haven't." said Justin. Johnathon put both of his hands on his face and ran them through his hair.

"Then why should I hire you on?" he asked. It didn't really matter what Justin said to answer this. Johnathon was desperate for a new techi expert, and he wasn't about to throw one as smart as this one away. Justin studdered for a minute and tried to find the right words. Johnathon rolled his eyes and held his hand up. "Enough, the question was rhetorical. Welcome to the squad. I'll try to keep you alive for as long as I can, but I can't make promises." said Johnathon. "Now, if you'll be so kind as to leave."

"Well, that's the thing. Ryan didn't set me up with anywhere to stay. He pretty much just packed up my stuff and made a file of me, gave me your address, and told me to get the fuck out." said Justin.

"So, what would have happened if I hadn't hired you?" asked Johnathon.

"I don't know. I would have been out in the streets I suppose." said Justin. Johnathon shook his head.

"No you won't. You can bunk with me. I'll introduce you to the rest of the squad later. Now, I need to get some sleep. Got a busy night ahead of me." said Johnathon. Dayton came through Johnathon's door and walked into the living room. He was wearing nothing but a pair of woodland camo pants and a pair of black combat boots. He froze when he saw Justin.

"Um, Johnathon, who's the emo guy?" asked Dayton.

"Out new Techi. Dayton, his is Justin Poluso. Justin, this is Sergeant Dayton Bagg, the designated sharp shooter of the team." said Johnathon. Justin waved to Dayton and Dayton nodded. "Right, what did you need me for?" he asked.

"Got any plans for tonight?" asked Johnathon. Dayton shook his head. "Good, you're coming with me. One of the bending brothers went missing, and I'm going to help Mako and Korra look for him. I volunteered you as well." said Johnathon.

"Cool. Are we gonna use the new guy?" asked Dayton. Johnathon looked at Justin.

"Sure, why not. Justin, how much time would you need to get some computers, a predator drone, and a good coms line set up?" asked Johnathon.

"About, maybe, three hours. Give 'er take on hour." said Justin. Johnathon and Dayton nodded, both of them equally impressed. "Just give me coordinates and I can have the drone there after it's set up." said Justin.

"That's gonna be a negative. Dayton and I will call when we need you to look for us. For now, jsut get the drone in the air and familiarize yourself with the city." said Johnathon. Justin nodded and opened up his suitcase and began hefting a laptop and various wires out of it. "Dayton, come here." said Johnathon. Dayton walked over and Johnathon showed him the Tokarev and the PP2000 from Makarov. Dayton whistled in approval and held the PP2000 one handed.

"That's nice." he said, lifting it up and down.

"I know right." said Johnathon, screwing the red dot sight onto the Tokarev and then screwing on the suppressor for it. Justin giggled at the two of them, acting like kids on Christmas. He felt that he would like it here much better than Squad Wolfpack. Getting his computer online was a simple step. The drone, even simpler, if one was able to wait for the two hour long beurocratic process that it took to aquire a drone. When he did finally get one, though, Justin followed his orders and immediatly began familiarizing himslef with the layout of Republic City. When the sun began to set, Johnathon and Dayton ordered take out enough to feed a small army. Giving some to both Justin and Dayotn, he took a plate full and threw the rest in his refrigerator. An hour later, Johnathon and Dayton geared up and were now completely unrecognizable, wearing sets of shadow armor from Hasheesh. Dayton went back to his apartment and came back with two little devices. Justin's interests were perked when Johnathon asked him to come.

"I need you to get these working." said Johnathon, turning around. A small, dark red, rectangular sensor was on the upper back of both his and Dayton's armor.

"What are they?" asked Justin, going back and grabbing a set of tools from his suitcase.

"Adaptive camoflage units. We'll be able to see them, but they won't see us." said Johnathon.

"Pretty much the same as now, except now we can go out in broad daylight." said Dayton. Justin looked over the sensor and tweeked a few wires here and there. Minutes later, Johnathon stood invisable, with his head uncovered.

"How's that?" asked Justin. Johnathon looked at his hands and body and only saw the air shimmer in from of his eyes. A small childish grin began to appear on his face.

"I think he likes it." said Dayton. "My turn." he said, his southern accent slipping out. Justin did the same thing to Dayton's unit and minutes later he made Dayton invisible too. Dayton grabbed his balaklava and night vision eyepiece and put them on. When he got them situated, they turned invisable as well. Dayton walked up to a mirror and was amazed. "Dude, this is fucking sick. You can fix my gear anytime emo guy." said Dayton.

"You good?" asked Johnathon to Dayton. Upon getting the okay, Johnathon sent Dayton to go get whatever weapons and gear he would need.

"One thing I should mention about these; they work great until you try to move too fast in it." said Justin, packing up his tools.

"That's alright, they'll be dead before they even see us anyway." said Johnathon, going into his room and grabbing his AEK-971, his new PP2000 and Tokarev and a ton of ammunition. Loading all of the clips to the brim, Johnathon was interrupted with a knock at the door. Pulling the slide back on his pistol, Johnathon yanked the door open, everything from his neck down becoming visable once more. Khai stood shocked and disturbed.

"What's up buttercup?" asked Johnathon.

"Um, what's going on?" asked Khai. "How's Ruan doing?" Johnathon shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, whatever, listen, I have to tell you something about the Equalists."

"Can it wait, I'm kind of prepping for something?" asked Johnathon. Khai shook his head. "Alright, fine. What is it?" asked Johnathon.

"The Equalists have soem sort of new soldier. Jun called them MES's." said Khai.

"What's that supposed to stand for?" asked Johnathon.

"Mechanized Equalist Soldier." said Khai. As interested as Johnathon was, he didn't have time to talk.

"Can you give me a short version? I'm seriously pressed for time." said Johnathon.

"Amon some how made his shi blockers into something equivalent to you guys. I don't know how he did it, but he did. I fought one and I barely survived. I just wanted to give you a heads up." said Khai. Johnathon nodded.

"Listen, I'm in the middle of something right now. I'll come to you when it's resolved though. I want to hear more about this, as would Director Makarov." said Johanthon. He said goodbye to Khai and closed the door. Grabbing all of his weapons, Johnathon hoisted them onto his back and put on his mask/goggle combo. turnign completely invisable, Justin only saw a floating green glowing eyepiece. "Time to go to work. Get on the drone and follow Dayton and I. We'll be in a Humvee." said Johnathon. Dayton came through the door, sniper rifle in hand.

"I'm ready when you are." he said.

"Then let's get to it." said Johnathon. Both of them turned and walked out, leaving Justin alone to do i his work with the drone.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now folks. Please remember to review. Khai belongs to PorterMillerSeries1, and Itami belongs to AssesAdvenger. Please review. <strong>


	18. The Revelation

**Hey everybody, not gonna bore you with stuff this time. Khai doesn't belong to me. Itami doesn't belong to me. LoK doesn't belong to me, otherwise the show would be at a defferent stage by now. Anywho, enjoy and please review. Oh, and I wanted to correct myself, Johnathon didn't get a PP2000. He got a PP19, if you look it up, it's actually a big difference. Sry, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Johnathon and Dayton were easily able to find the memorial square of Filrelord Zuko. Korra, Mako and Naga were in fron of the statue talking to a small child. The boy put his hand up and Mako rolled his eyes, handing the boy a yuon. As they got closer, Johnathon and Dayton heard the boy saying that Bolin was in the square earlier that day running a circus with Pabu before some Triad guy named Shinny Shin showed up and gave Bolin a large amount of money. Then Bolin left with the guy. Mako stood with an uneasy look on his face.

"What's he talking about?" asked Korra.

"Sounds like there's a turf war brewing, and Bolin's about to get caught right in the middle of it." said Mako. "Come on. We have to go." said Mako. He and Korra got onto Naga's back while Johnathon and Dayton hoisted their rifles onto their backs and ran to keep up with Naga. They eventually came to a stop at a trolly crossing where two trollies slowly drove by.

"So, where're we headed?" asked Korra.

"The Triple Threat Triad's Headquarters. Hopefully Bolin's there and nothing's gone down yet." said Mako. Johnathon and Dayton finally chimed in.

"Um, yeah. It's probably best if we don't go in with you." said Dayton.

"Why's that?" asked Mako. Johnathon spoke up.

"Well, they've pretty much waged war on the Imperial Army in the Yangchen District. I don't think we should-"

"I don't care what's happened between you and the Triple Threats. You're both coming in with us." snapped Mako.

"Triple Threat Triad, I beat up some of those yahoos when I got into town. Why would Bolin gat tangled up with-" Korra was cut off short because Naga was chasing a small furry animal that suddenly appeared out of the shadows. "Whoa Naga!" shouted Korra, as the Polar Bear Dog took off after the creature. The animal turned a sharp corner and Naga followed, skidding around the bend. Johnathon and Dayton used the street pole on the corner of the street to whip themselves after Naga. The creature ran down teh road for a little bit and then climbed up a street pole. Getting to a safe distance, and into the light, everyone saw that it was Pabu.

"That's Pabu!" shouted Mako. Naga made several lurches into Pabu's direction before Korra yanked on the riens and calmed her down.

"No Naga! Pabu's a friend, not a snack." she said. Naga calmed down and Pabu slowly made his way down the pole and began sniffing the sair in front of Naga's nose. Both Naga and Pabu reifly touched noses before Pabu jumped onto Naga's head and ran down her back towards Mako. Mako gave Pabu a brief scratch on the neck and went back to his urgent mood.

"We gotta hurry." he said. They arrived at the Triple Threat Headquarters with no resistence whatsoever, something that Johnathon, Dayton, and Mako notcied this as quite odd. "Something's not right. There are usually thugs posted out fron. We better be cautious." said Mako, tip-toeing up one of the doors and hiding behind the corner. Johnathon and Dayton assembled at the other side, as Korra walked up and sparta-kicked the doors open. Johnathon quickly threw a flashbang grenade into the room and yanked Korra out of the way. After it went off, Johnathon and Dayton stormed in, guns blazing.

"Breaching! Breaching!" shouted Dayton. Johnathon was inside right after him and the two of them surveyed an empty and plates and other objects had been throne across the floors and the room. "Room clear." said Dayton.

"Clear, this place is empty. I'll be it a slum, but empty." said Johnathon. Korra and Mako came into the room; Korra was wondering if that whole display was really necessary. Mako came inside, looking intently all aorund the room.

"Bolin? You in here?" he asked. They all heard a sport's bike engine revving outside, and they all ran for the back door. They saw seven people all on motorcycleswith chi-blocker garb on. They sat in front of an armored truck, and the last thing they all saw was the terrified face of Bolin, who was tied and gagged, before a chi blocker slammed the door shut.

"CONTACTS!" shouted Johnathon, firing a burst of rounds and killing the closest chi blocker.

"I copy!" shouted Dayton, taking out his side arm and spraying down another chi blocker. Two other chi blockers threw two canisters that exploded and formed a cloud of tear gas. They then joined the others as they sped off after the driver of the truck floored it. Korra and Mako rushed out of the cloud of tear gas and quickly mounted Naga. Johnathon and Dayton grabbed the dead chi blockers and threw them away from the cycles. Naga was already at the end of the ally way making a sharp right turn. Revving the engines, Johnathon and Dayton quickly sped off after the polar bear dog. Naga kept up the pace behind the chi blockers, allowing Mako to shoot fire balls at the nearest cycle. Johnathon took his PP19 off of his back and began firing rounds at some of the chi blockers. He and Dayton pulled up around Naga and go in front of them, just as Korra kicked her foot and cause pieces of rock to come up out of the ground. The earth slightly disrupted one of the chi blockers, as one large piece made a ramp and caused both him and Dayton to fly off of it. Both flew into the air and both of them expertly stuck the landings. Johnathon narrowly avoided the rock ramp and continued after the chi blockers. The truck reached an opening and banked left.

Korra, Mako, Dayton, and Johnathon all continued after them until the two closest chi blockers spun their cycles on their sides and skidded to a stop. One of them threw a bolas which wrapped around Naga's legs and forced the polar bear dog to slam into the ground. Korra and Mako were thrown off of Naga and slammed into the ground. Johnathon and Dayton skidded to a stop. Mako looked up at them.

"Don't bother with us. Go for Bolin!" shouted Mako. Johnathon nodded and he and Dayton sped off after the chi blockers. The two Chi blockers that Korra and Mako flipped and cartwheeled towards the two of them. Korra and Mako stood up in fighting stances and carefully watched. The chi blocker closest to Korra lunged at her and she threw a fire ball at him. The chi blocker jumped over Korra's attacks and was within inches of her in a matter of seconds. The chi blocker threw a few qucik jabs and retreated. Korra felt her arm become dead as it fell into a useless state. She reeled back and grunted holding her arm, bewildered. She continued to throw more fire based attacks at the chi blocker who was once again within a small distance of her space but on the opposite side of her body. The chi blocker threw a ton of jabs starting at Korra's foot and going all the way up to her neck. Mako shouted as he was kicked into the ground by the chi blocker he was fighting. He slid all the way to a downed Korra and stopped. Mako and Korra stared at the chi blockers as they twirled their bolases and slowly paced towards the two benders. Thinking it was the end, Korra and Mako braced for impact.

Suddenly, a low growl was heard and Naga pounced out of nowhere in front of Mako and Korra and roared at the chi blockers, followed swiftly by Pabu who roared as loud as he could, but only managing a small high pitched squeaking noise. The chi blockers looked at each other and jumped backwards, throwing cannisters of tear gas at them. After the chi blockers sped away, Mako and Korra got up. Korra attemped a few firebending moves and discovered that she couldn't bend at all.

"I can't bend." she said. She frantically tried again. "I can't bend!"

"Calm down, it'll wear off. Those guys were chi blockers, Amon's henchmen." said Mako, flexing his hand.

"Amon? That anit-bending guy with the mask?" asked Korra.

"Yeah, he's the leader of the Equalists." said Mako.

"What do they want with the Triple Threats?" asked Korra,

"Whatever it is, it can't be good. Ugh, I can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess." said Mako, crossing his arms.

"Mako," said Korra, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to find your brother.

* * *

><p><strong>With Johnathon and Dayton<strong>

"Justin, shift the drone and find Mako and Korra. They're the ones Dayton and I just left." said Johnathon, touching a hand up to his ear.

"Got it." said Justin. "Be advised, you have two hostiles approaching your six." Johnathon and Dayton turned and saw the two chi blockers steadily approaching them.

"Dayton, hit the truck with a tracker." said Johnathon over the coms. Dayton expertly shifted his weight so that he was driving the cycle with his feet. With both of his hands now free, he grabbed a round out of a holder in his vest with one hand and his SR-25 with the other. He loaded the round into the rifle and slammed the slide forward, taking aim at the ground just behind the truck. Dayton took in a deep breath and them squeezed the trigger; the bullet whizzed through the air and hit the ground behind the truck, ricocheteing and staying in the bottom of the truck. All of the chi blockers watched Dayton in amazment as he put his rifle back and rode the cycle normally again, not even noticing the gunshot, let alone the tracker that was now under the truck.

"We're good." said Dayton over the coms.

"Then it's time for us to go." said Johnathon as he and Dayton took the nearest turn and rode away. After Justin finally found Mako and Korra, Johnathon and Dayton found them at the large park in the city. Getting off of their bikes, they took their balaclavas off and stuck their heads in the cool water in the fountain. After yanking their heads out, they patted down their heads to get all the excess water out.

"Did you get him?" asked Mako.

"Does it look like we have him?" asked Dayton. Johnathon smacked him in the back of the head and walked up to Mako.

"We didn't find him but we-" Johnathon was cut off by something vibrating in his pocket. He pulled his phone out and took the earpiece of the coms line out of his ear.

"What did you do?" asked Mako desperately. He was shushed by Johnathon, who also held his hand up.

"This is oxcide." said Johnathon. He stood for a moment before rolling his eyes and sighing. "Can you confirm those orders Director?" asked Johnathon. Dayton was now completely interested. Johnathon now looked very pissed. but he somehow kept his composure over the phone. "Yes, I understand sir. We'll be right there. Out." said Johnathon, slamming the phone shut. "Dayton, get your shit together, we gotta go." said Johnathon. Mako got in front of Johnathon as he walked off to the cycle.

"Wait, what were you saying that you-"

"Mako, we'll tell ya later okay. We gotta fucking go." said Dayton. Mako formed fireballs in his hands looked at Dayton menaceingly.

"I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what happened." said Mako. Johnathon flicked his wrists and his hidden blades slid out of their sheaths. Dayton reached to his side and pulled up a mondernized tomahawk.

"You really wanna scrap with his pretty boy?" asked Dayton. Mako looked at the both of them and gritted his teeth.

"Mako, calm the fuck down. The situation is in control. No we couldn't get your brother, so we decided to get the next best thing." said Johnathon.

"Which is?" said Mako, through gritted teeth.

"The place where they're taking him." said Dayton. Mako took in a deep breath let the fire in his hands subside.

"How are you going to figure it out?" he asked. Johnathon swore in Russian and Dayton responded in the same language.

"We can't talk we have to go. I promise we'll find him okay. But we. Have! TO GO!" said Johnathon, pulling on his balaclava and revving the engine on his cycle. Dayton followed suit and they both rode off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hour Later<strong>

"Gentleman, take a seat." said Director Makarov. He sat in a lazyboy chair while Ryan, Johnathon, Dayton, Justin, and a large muscular Russian man sat across from him. "This is the op." said Director Makarov, handing all of them folders full of papers. Johnathon opened it and wasn't surprised to see a picture of Amon from one of his propaganda posters.

"Who is this masked freak?" asked the other Russian. He was in all black fatigues, same as Ryan. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and white skin. His face had a mixture of a beard and five o'clock shadow on it. Director Makarov put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

"That, Yesha (Yay-shah), is the antibending leader Amon." said Director Makarov, taking a drag on his cigarette. "It all comes down to which squad wants it more." he said.

"As much as I would love it, I'm gonna have to give it to Rook." said Ryan, play punching Johnathon in the shoulder.

"Okay, that was easy and painless. Now get out." said Director Makarov. Ryan and Yesha got up and left, leaving Johnathon, Justin, and Dayton with the new Director. Johnathon looked at his watch.

"Wow, Vlad. Hasn't even been twenty four hours yet and you're already giving out contracts." said Johnathon. Director Makarov nodded and stood up.

"Amon is prepping for something the Equalists are calling, "The Revelation". We don't know what or where it is, or when it's supposed to take place." said Director Makarov, taking another drag on his cigarette.

"It's interesting that you should mention that." said Johnathon.

"Why's that?" asked Director Makarov.

"Because we were chasin a bunch o chi blockers that kidnapped a few triple threat gangsters." said Dayton.

"Why were you trailing chi blockers?" asked Director Makarov.

"Because Bolin, Mako's brother, was kidnapped. I saw the poor bastard myself. We engaged the chi blockers and chased them down on a couple of their own cycles. But we had a few approaching from behind. So, I had Dayton shoot the truck with a tracker and Justin's been following it after he found Mako and Korra for us." said Johnathon, motioning to Justin.

"I'd like to see where they are." said Director Makarov. Justin got up and grabbed his lap top from under the chair while Director Makarov grabbed a projector from inside a closet. Hooking it up, Justin projected the image of the drone's view onto the wall. The truck was still speeding away untill it made a frantic turn. "How long has it been turning like that?" asked Director Makarov, taking a drag on his cigarette and flicking some ashes in the ash tray next to him.

"About an hour now." said Justin. "I think they're making sure they don't have a tail."

"You would be correct." said Director Makarov. The truck continued on for a few more minutes before it stopped and parked near a large factory in the industrial district. "There." said Director Makarov. "That must be where this "Revelation" is going down." he said, taking another drag on the cigarette.

"So what's the deal? Want us to rescue the benders?" asked Johnathon.

"More than that. I'd like you to take Amon out of the little equation with Robertson...permanently." he said. Johnathon and Dayton smiled. "We have a location now. All you two need to do is find out when it is." said Director Makarov, taking a final drag out of his cigarette and throwing it into the ash tray. "Do this and we'll be a major step closer to a final victory." he said, saluting both of them. Johnathon and Dayotn returned the salute and left Director Makarov's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Park<strong>

"Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!" shouted an Equalist cryer. Johnahton and Dayton returned, wearing jeans, t-shirts and sunglasses right as Korra and Mako confronted the cryer. He bent down and put the megaphone in Korra's face and began to shout at her. Korra spun and kicked the megaphone out of his hand and lifted him up off of the ground.

"Listen up. My friend was kidnapped by some chi blockers, where'd they take him?" she asked.

"I have no idea. But if he's a bender, my guess is he's gonna get what comin' to him." said the crier.

"Oh, I think you do know." said Korra, throwing behind a table and earthstomping the table high into the air. A stack of flyers separated in the air and they began raining down into the park square. Mako and Korra still hadn't noticed Johnathon and Dayton. Mako pinched a flyer out of the air and read it.

"Witness the Revelation: Tonight Nine O'Clock. What's this Revelation?" said Mako. Johnathon and Dayton listened intently for the answer, getting ready for something worthwhile.

"I have no idea." said the crier.

"Aww." said Johnathon and Dayton quietly. Dayton picked up a couple of flyers and folded them up and put them in his pocket. Johnathon was about to walk to Korra but he was stopped bu Dayton.

"Business before pleasure." he said. Johnathon rolled his eyes and reluctantly walked away from the scene with Dayton just as the cop that the both of them had nick-named Paul Blart, came running up to Korra and Mako. Mako scooped up a bunch of flyers and got on Naga's back as Korra snapped the reins.

* * *

><p><strong>With Mako and Korra<strong>

"How come there isn't an address on these?" asked Korra.

"Probably because they don't want just anyone waltzing in on their little "revelation". There's gotta be a way. Look at the backs, there's four different images." said Mako.

"What, like a puzzle?" asked Korra.

"Yeah, of a map!" said Mako. They instantly put the four pieced map together and found the location on a map of the city on a wall right next to them. "There," said Mako, looking at the red dot on the map. "That's where it is." he said, turning to Korra. They both nodded and looked back at the map.

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Night<strong>

Mako and Korra scouted out the door of the large factory where the "Revelation" was being held. Mako gave Korra his scarf as she put a hat on and tucked her hair into a longcoat that she was wearing. After Korra wrapped the scarf around her neck, Mako put on a factory worker's hat and walked towards the door. Korra was close behind him and she grabbed onto Mako's arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"We'll attract less attention this way." said Korra. Mako agreed and looked forward. They approached the door where a large man was waiting. Korra was avoiding eye contact because it was the same man that Johnathon had thuroughly beaten two months back.

"Invitations?" he asked.

"Invitations?" asked Korra, taking a risk and looking up at him. He clearly didn't remember the bar fight because he hadn't recognized her. He was, however, beginning to doubt the two of them.

"You mean, this?" asked Mako, pulling out the flyer. The door guard took it and examined it. A warm smile then grew on his face and he motioned for the two of them to enter.

"The Revelation is upon us my brother and sister." he said. Korra and Mako walked in, attempting to get the butterflies out of their stomachs from narrowly avoiding getting caught. Another man walked passed them in the opposite direction. He was smaller and much more frail looking than the other guard. He and the big one changed places, as he was now standing out front and the big one went inside. Johnathon and Dayton approached the door, wearing all black pants, hiking shoes, shirts, and leather jackets. They had with them two long cases that were long enough to hold a sniper rifle.

"Invitations." said the door guard. Johnathon and Dayton looked at each other and smiled deviously. Johnathon set his case down and reached into his jacket. The man went to alert.

"Calm yourself, comrade." said Johnathon in a Russian accent. "Our invitations are right here." he said, pulling out his suppressed Tokarev and shooting the guard in the chest. catching the body, Johnathon dragged him into a nearby ally and shot him once more in the chest and another in the head. He then went back to Dayton, picked up his case and stuck his arm out to Dayton's side. Dayton examined Johnathon's arm and then got it.

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask." he said sarcastically, locking arms with Johnathon and walking in. They ended up on a high balcony where there was a fantastic view of a stage. They opened their cases and quickly assembled thier rifles as the stage started to become abuzz with activity. The big guard from up front began to shout into a loud speaker.

"Please welcome your hero, Your Savior, AMON!" he shouted. Amon rose on a lift along with five other chi blockers and a man with a mask and goggles behind him. Amon walked up to a microphone on the stage and began to speak.

"My quest for Equality began many years ago." he said. Johnathon and Dayton went prone and lined up their shots with Amon's forehead. Johnathon stuck a finger up to his ear.

"Overlord, this is Oxide. We have eyes on the target and are awaiting kill order." said Johnathon.

"Hold for kill order. I repeat, hold for kill order. We have a problem." said Director Makarov.

"What is it Overlord?" asked Johnathon.

"Politics." said Director Makarov. Moments later Councilor Drake's voice was heard on the line.

"Pack your shit up and get back here now!" he said. Johnathon and Dayton were both speechless and enraged.

"Overlord, we can do this. We can end it here." said Dayton.

"I am ordering you both to bug out. If you do not, I. Will. Court marshall the both of you." he said. Johnathon and Dayton swore under their breath. "If you take down any Chi Blockers, I will personally execute the both of you." he said. Johnathon then saw the chi blockers haul out the benders from the previous night. Including Bolin.

"Overlord, we have an HVI down there. He's seen our faces and knows a lot about us. Permission to go and retrieve him." said Johnathon. There was a long pause on the other line and Johnathon grew imaptient. An older man was untied and kicked out into center stage.

"Allow me to introduce Lightning Bolt Zolt. One of the most notorious criminals in Republic City. Zolt has used his bending to oppress and extort from various non bending businesses. In the spirit of fairness, I will allow Zolt to fight for his bending." said Amon.

"You're gonna regret doin' that pal!" shouted Zolt as he shot at Amon with a fire ball. Amon ducked underneath it and ran towards Zolt, who now switched to lightning. Amon ran under it, caught Zolt's arm, and twirled it around so that Zolt was facing away from Amon and on his knees. Amon took his thumb and index finger and placed them on Zolt's forehead. The lightneing gradually turned back into fire. Then the fire turned into nothing. Amon let Zolt fall onto the stage and lay there. Zolt tried to get back up and waved his fist at Amon, expecting fire to burst out; but no fire came. The crowd was speechless, as were Johnathon and Dayton.

"Overlord do you copy?" asked Johnathon.

"Retrieve the HVI and get out of there. No. Killing." he said, before the coms line went to static. Johnathon got up and took his pistol out.

"Let's go." he said, nudging Dayton. Out of the corner of his eye, Johnathon saw someone going to the same side that he was going to. He motioned for Dayton to cover him and shoot any chi blockers that came their way. Johnathon found the big guard in a fist fight with Korra, who took Mako's scarf off and blocked a strike from a wrench. She wrapped the scarf around his wrist and began to spin around. Johnathon ran up and smashed his fist into the big one's face as Korra threw him into the nearby machines, breaking them and making a steam cloud. Korra noticed Johnathon and was stunned to see him there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I should ask you the same question." said Korra.

"Rescuing Bolin." said Johnathon.

"Same here." said Korra. They nodded in comradery and Johnathon took out his pistol and watched out for guards. Korra bent the steam cloud and exploded it into the crowd. Screams and shouts were heard as non benders ran for the nearest exits. Johnathon put his hand up to his ear.

"Dayton, go grab Bolin." he said.

"Mako's already got that covered." said Korra.

"Oh well." said Johnathon. "Let's GTFO." Korra looked at him with a questioning look. "Get the fuck out." he said flatly. The ran for the exit that Mako went out of and found Mako, Bolin, and Dayton fighting the mysterious guy who was staning behind Amon. The man aparently had very good hand to hand skills and some shock poles to reinforce that belief. Johnathon and Korra silently climbed down and peeked behind a corner. He had jsut finished with shocking Mako and Dayton in the chest.

"You benders need to understand, there is no place in the world for you anymore." he said. Korra kicked her foot and a large flat rock came out of the ground and slammed him in the side, sending him into a metal wall. He fell to the ground, barely able to get up. Johnathon ran and helped Dayton up. Korra put her thumb and index finger in her mouth and whistled. No sooner did she finish, Naga came running out of nowhere. Johnathon and Dayton ran to a tarp and yanked it off, revealing the cycles that they had stolen. The started them and revved the engines, taking off after Naga, who now had Boling dangling from her mouth.

"The Avatar, that's her!" shouted the man with the shock poles. Chi blockers poured out of no where and began running after them.

"Let her go." ordered Amon. "She's the perfect person to tell the city of my power." The chi blockers obeyed and began walking back into their hinding places.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. Finally Done! Please review.<strong>


	19. Dinner Parties

**Hey peoples, time for an update. There will be m-rated content that is m-rated enough for me to have to change the rating on this story by the rules of the site. So, from now on, this will be an m-rated story. I don't own legend of korra just my charaters. khai belongs to PorterMillerSeries1.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Johnathon awoke from the previous night with a massive headache. His chi blocker number hadn't gone up any which made him feel slightly depressed. Panting from an animal could be heard next to him. Johnathon looked to the other side of the bed to see a three year old german shepherd lying on her belly patiently waiting for Johnathon to wake up. Johnathon's heart practically grew three sizes as he threw his arms around the dog.

"Jo-Jo!" he shouted, letting the dog lick him all over his face. Moments later, his door opened up and Johnathon's twin brother, Edward, walked into the bedroom examining the display. Johnathon got up and tightly wrapped his brother in a hug. They separated briefly only to meet the other's fist in their face. Both of the brothers clutched the sides of their mouths and laughed at each other.

"Welcome to Republic City bro." said Johnathon. Edward smiled and walked out into the kitchen.

"It's a pleasure to be here, mister Major. Tell me, what will me breakfahst be consistin' of?" said Edward. Johnathon tossed the twin some leftover take out. Edward stared at the food as if it were tainted with the plague. "Yer not serious are ya lad?" asked Edward.

"Unless you'd rather cook for the both of us." said Johnathon. Grabbing a box of takeout for himself. Edward contemplated the idea but his laziness soon took over.

"Nah, I'll let this sloide this toime lad. But it better not hahppen again." said Edward, shaking his fork menacingly at Johnathon. Johnathon rolled his eyes and went to eating. Soon, a knock was heard on Johnathon's door and Justin walked up to answer it. Johnathon quietly whistled to get the emo boy's attention. Looking at Johnathon, he saw that the Irishman was motioning him away from the door. Justin stood back and Johnathon got up and went to the door, followed swiftly by his dog.

Wrenching the door open, Johnathon found Ryan at the door with his pupils dialated, holding a chicken by the neck.

"Um...Ryan, what's going on?" asked Johnathon. Ryan took a hatchet and threw it at the cieling and ran down the hallway.

"The government took my baby man! AAAHHHH!" Johnathon, Justin, Edward, and Jo-Jo all watched as Ryan tripped down a stair-well and the chicken and a few mice from the wall attack him. Jo-Jo growled at Ryan and made a mock lunge at him. Johnathon grabbed her collar and hauled the dog back into his apartment. Sitting back down in his chair and began to eat his food. Jo-Jo walked up and put her head on Johnathon's thigh. Johnathon looked at the dog who was now giving him puppy eyes.

"No." said Johnathon. Jo-Jo put a paw on Johnathon's thigh and whined a tiny bit. "No!" said Johnathon. Jo-Jo put both of her paws on Johnathon's leg, rested her head back and flipped her ears down and stared at Johnathon with sad brown eyes, whining all the while. "Ugh...fine." said Johnathon, taking one last bite off of his plate and putting it down on the floor in front of the dog. Jo-Jo barked happily and began to eat Johnathon's breakfast. Another knock came and Justin answered the door this time. Korra stood in the hallway with a somewhat distressed look on her face. She walked in, alarmed with the fact that Justin, Edward and Jo-Jo, who Korra eyed especially, all sitting at Johnathon's kitchen table.

"Hey, John. You got a min-... Why are there two Johnathon's now?" asked Korra now confused. Johnathon stood up along with his brother, and wrapped his arm around Edward's shoulder.

"Korra, this is my twin brother. Edward, be polite and say _hello_." said Johnathon. Edward elbowed Johnathon in the ribs and walked toward Korra.

"Hello miss. Sergeant Edward Porter, at yer service." said Edward, kissing Korra's wrist.

"What are you, British?" asked Johnahton. Edward took a small ring of keys off of a nearby table and whipped them at Johnathon's head. Korra had to laugh when an all out brawl became apparent between the two of them. Johnathon raised his fist as Edward raised his. The two of them smashed their fists into each other's faces at the same time, causing the both of them to be knocked back to the opposite wall and onto the floor. The two of them looked at each other and immediately began to bust up laughing at the blood pouring down the other's face. Korra, Justin and Jo-Jo looked in sheer confusion at the two of them and pretty much unanimously shook their heads and walked away. Johnathon got back up and wiped the blood on his shirt.

"Whaddaya need Korra?" asked Johnathon. Korra sat down and began steeling food from Justin's plate.

"Pema and Tenzin really want to meet you for some reason. I don't know why. They're cooking dinner tonight and they would really like to have you over." said Korra, now slamming her palm on Justin's face who was poorly attempting to try and run at her. She sweetly smiled and justing was beginning to have a pouty face.

"Justin. Stop complaining and go read your fucking twilight books or something." said Johnathon. Korra turned and stuk her tongue out at Justin who blew his hair out of his eyes and walked into the living room, picked up a book and read in silence.

"Well, that was easy." said Korra, who was now being met by a begging Jo-Jo. Korra smiled and began scratching behind the dog's ears. Jo-Jo's eyes became very heavy as Korra scratched in just the right spot. Johnathon patted his leg and the dog rushed over to him and sat her head on his leg again.

"Sure, I'd love to meet Tenzin. Although, I don't really feel all that comfortable when someone has an interest in me." said Johnathon. Korra's head became crooked.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Because, he's ah spook. Spooks are always such overparanoid lot. Cahn't even hold a pleasent conversation with one." said Edward, his mouth full of noodles.

"What's a spook?" she asked.

"A spook is a nick name for someone like me. A government worker who does some... things that others don't really need to know about. For some reason, the rest of the military never seems to trust us." said Johnathon.

"Thaht's because you limey bastards would sooner shoot the person you cared about the most if it meant gettin' what you turely wanted." said Edward. Korra shifted uncomfortablely in her chair, looking at Johnathon.

"Don't mind him. If he were in the biz, he'd actually know what he was talking about." said Johnathon, flipping his brother off. "And speaking of business, I need to find my current asset. Care to join me?" asked Johnathon. Korra nodded, and Jo-Jo perked her ears up as well. Johnathon rubbed two fingers on his leg and the dog was immediately at his side. "Let's go find Khai."

* * *

><p><strong>Mako<strong>

Mako stood in an unairconditioned factory, shooting lightning at a prong sticking out in front of him. The city pararently used firebenders who had mastered the art of bending lightling to power the massive gem that was Republic City. In the distance, a loud steam whistle could be heard signaling to Mako that his shift was now over. Getting his belongings together, he rushed outside to find that the trolly that he normally took home was beginning to steam ahead without him. Mako immediately ran after it and ran into the street without looking. Seconds later, he was hit in the middle of the road by a mopead. The rider immediately hit the breaks and got off to help Mako up.

"Oh no! Are you okay? Ugh, I'm such an idiot, I swear I didn't see you." said a woman's voice. She began to remove her helmet revealing a head of long black hair, white skin and beautiful green eyes. Mako, who was still coming to, didn't realize who had hit him yet.

"How could you not see me. I was standing right-" He was cut off when he took in the full sight of the beautiful girl who had run him over.

"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt? Here, let me help you." said the girl, helping Mako off of the ground. Blushing lightly, Mako shrugged off the fact that he'd just been run over.

"Ah, that's okay. My brother hits me harder than that at practice." he said, scratching the back of his head. The girl then realized something.

"Wait a minute, I recognize you. You're Mako of the Fire Ferrets!" she said exitedly. Mako nodded, surprised that she knew him in an instant. This time, it was the girls turn to blush in embarrassment. "I'm so embarrassed. My name's Asami. How 'bout you let me make this up to you?" said Asami.

"Um, sure." said Mako.

"How about dinner tonight, around 8, at Quang's?" said Asami. Mako almost nodded before he realized where she suggested.

"Quang's? I'm afraid I don't have cloths nice enough for that place." said Mako. Asami got back on her mopead and put her helmet back on.

"Don't you worry about that. Just leave it to me. So, it's a date?" said Asami. Mako nodded. "Great. I'll see you at 8." she said, kick starting the mopead and driving away. Mako let the butterflies in his stomach subside before he realized what had just happened. He had just been run over and now he was going on a date with the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on. Life was great.

* * *

><p><strong>Johnathon<strong>

Johnathon, Edward, Korra and Jo-Jo all stood patiently at Khai's apartment door waiting for him to answere. However, after three rounds of knocking, Edward's impatience got the better of him and he kicked Khai's door in. They all walked in after Edward and looked around to find nothing but an empty apartment. Korra looked at the clock and realized that she was going to be late for airbending training.

"Oh shoot. Johnathon, I gotta run. I have to be at Air Temple Island in a few minutes." said Korra, running up to Johnathon and quickly kissing him on the lips. "I'll see you tonight!" she shouted, already half way down the stairs. Johnathon was left with his dog and his brother in Khai's apartment.

"Roight, so, where are we gonna find the bastard? Looks loike he's gone missen." said Edward. Johnathon shook his head.

"No, I have another idea of where he might be." said Johnathon, walking out of the apartment and down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Town Hall Building<strong>

"And so, in conclusion, these are the perfect reasons as to why I would like to form a task force of the highest degree to combat every move that Amon makes. The man is a monster and he will not stop at all with the beding triads." said Councelman Tarlock.

"Your task force does seem to hold a place of importance to the city Tarlock, but who would head such a force?" asked the Fire Nation representitive.

"It would be an honor, and a privilage to take the reins of such a responsibility." said Tarlock. Tenzin and Drake shared a concerned glance and then looked back to Tarlock.

"This is just another ploy for you to gain more power, isn't it?" said Tenzin, forcefully slamming his fist down onto the table.

"I'm only expressing my concerns for the citizens of Republic City. Amon will not stop with the bending triads. He'll come for us...most of us, and our families." said Tarlock. "Vote for this task force, and I will promise you that I will stop Amon, before it's too late." said Tarlock. "All in favor?" asked Tarlock, raising his hand. Everyone else followed suit except for Drake and Tenzin. Slamming the gavel down to signal the end of the meeting, Tarlock briskley walked out of the room already making plans on who to invite.

"Councelman Tarlock, might I have a word?" asked Drake. Tarlock turned in surprise, and nodded his head, gesturing Drake up to his office. Drake and Tarlock walked into the norther watertribesman's office and sat in comfortable chairs. "I was wondering if you might include a few squads of the Hasheesh Commandos. They're quite resourcful and they can easily sniff out terrorist activity." said Drake. Tarlock toyed with the idea in his head and had to admit that the thought of having a few nonbenders as scapegoats might not actually be a bad idea. If something goes wrong, he could easily blame it on the presence or false information provided by the Hasheesh agents.

"Councelman Drake, I am thrilled that you are so willing to aid us in our most obvious time of need. I would be honored to use any forces that you provide to aid my task force." said Tarlock.

"Wonderful. However, i should warn you that they're highly independent and they don't like to take orders from politicians." said Drake. Tarlock narrowed his eyes.

"Well then, forgive my lack of insight, but how am I supposed to use them to my advantage?" asked Tarlock.

"Oh, that's an easy one. Just report what actions that you'd like them to preform directly to me and I will personally make sure that your orders are fullfilled to the letter." said Drake, now turning into the cold hearted military bastard that all of the Imperials knew him to be. "Now, if you don't mind, I should be on my way." said Drake standing up to leave. Tarlock watched as the old man nimbly walked out of the room and left the building. Distrust was building inside him already.

Suddenly, Tarlock's assistant came through the door and hefted six thick folders onto Tarlock's desk.

"What are those?" asked Tarlock.

"Councelman Drake told me that they were all files on the forces that he would have his associates provide for your task force." squeeked the man. Tarlock rolled his eyes and walked towards the door. "Sir, where are you going? Aren't you even going to read these?" asked the assistant.

"In the morning. I have a dinner date to catch." said Tarlock.

* * *

><p><strong>Khai<strong>

Johnathon and Edward waited outside Kya's apartment and knocked until someone answered the door. Sure enough, a shirtless Khai answered the door. Khai became very self concious as to his appearence immediately when he saw who was waiting for him for him at the door. Johnathon and Edward immediately felt that their presence wasn't needed at the moment.

"Whatcha doin there sexy?" asked Johnathon.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" asked Khai.

"Nothin wrong with bein' comfy around certain people." said Edward. Khai looked to him and then back to Johnathon.

"Why are there two of you?" asked Khai.

"There aren't, you're just seeing double." said Johnathon. After a few moments of Khai's gulibility, Johnathon lost the heart to screw with his head. "I'm kidding, he's my twin brother." Khai nodded then came back to reality.

"Why are you here?" asked Khai.

"Well, I was telling you that you could come to practice today, but, seeing as you're getting laid, I'll go away." said Johnathon. Khai's face was a bright pink.

"I'm not getting laid!" shouted Khai. Edward turned to Johnathon.

"And he thought _you_ were gay." he said, stifling a laugh. Johnathon nodded in agreement.

"Okay, whatever Khai. Look, if you need us, you know where to find us." said Johnathon walking down the stairwell. The day went on without incident, full of Johnathon and Edward constantly beating the shit out of each other for no aparent reason. Then came dinner time. Johnathon tried to wash off the bruises and marks in a hot shower but to no avail. The night was starting to turn cold and Johnathon thanked God that he brought clothing for all environments. He threw on a black t shirt, dark blue jeans, a white sweatshirt and a brown leather coat that went down to his knees. Before he left, Johnathon grabbed a olive drab baseball cap and put it on. Grabbing his cell phone and keys, he threw a handful of takeout menus at Edward, Justin, and Jo-Jo and left for Air Temple Island.

Arriving there, Johnathon was greeted by two air acolytes who bowed deeply to Johnathon.

"We are honored to have you join us Major Porter." said one of the air acolytes. Johnathon smiled and nodded and followed the both of them to the air temple.

* * *

><p><strong>Mako<strong>

Mako stood outside of Quang's Cuizine and looked at how scruffy he looked at the moment. He sighed deeply and walked in. The matre din bowed deeply and greeted him.

"Ah, pleased to meet you Master Mako." said the matre din.

"Master Mako?" asked Mako. The man took Mako in the back and made him strip and change into much more appealing cloths for a restaurant like Quang's. Mako found Asami in a private booth and the two of them shared a long conversation about Mako's probending career.

"I can't wait to see you guys in the finals." said Asami. Mako stared down to the floor.

"Yeah, well, that may not happen this year." said Mako.

"Why not?" asked Asami. Mako continued to avoid Asami's gaze. She gently placed her hand on Mako's and looked into his eyes. "Tell me." she said gently. Mako sighed.

"We need to get 30,000 yuans to enter into the tournament. And, since we can't come up with the money in time, we won't be going to the championship tournament." said Mako.

"That's no fair. You shouldn't be banned from competing due to money issues." said Asami. Mako was about to say something but was interrupted by the waiter who approached the table.

"Pardon me Miss Sato," he said. "Your main corse." He set down two plates and removed the covers from the both of them, revealing a small portioned meal.

"Sato, you wouldn't happened to be related to Hiroshi Sato of Future Industries?" asked Mako.

"Yep, he's my dad." said Asami.

"Get outta town!" said Mako.

"I'm serious. You wanna meet him?" asked Asami.

"Meet one of Republic City's most reveared Captains of Industry? I'd be honored." said Mako.

"Great." said Asami.

* * *

><p><strong>Johnathon and Korra<strong>

The Assassin and the Avatar sat side by side as the air acolytes put dish after dish of delicious smelling food on the table. Ikki had gotten bored with Johnathon's answeres to her questions due to the fact that they were all confusing loop arounds. After all of the food was on the table everyone bowed their heads in prayer, then Tenzin began to speak.

"We are thankful for this food, our love, compassion, and-"

"I hope I'm not interrupting." said Tarlock as he walked into the dining room.

"Tarlock! This is my home!" said Tenzin.

"I see, and I am famished. Air nomads never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?" said Tarlock.

"Well, I suppose not." said Tenain reluctantly. Johnathon, who was on Korra's right, immediately recognized Tarlock from the councel. Tarlock recognized Johnathon and politely nodded in his direction. Johnathon silently returned the nod and grabbed the nearest knife and placed it on his lap.

"Ah, you must be Avatar Korra." said Tarlock, sitting down on Korra's left. "Councelman Tarlock of the Northern Watertribe, at your service." Ikki immediately swooped to the end of the table and began asking questions.

"You're weird. Why do tou have three pony tails?" she asked, beginning to sniff the air around him. "And why do you smell like a lady?" she asked. Talock looked at her and smiled warmly.

"Well aren't you...precoscious." said Tarlock. "So, Korra, the whole city is buzzing about your heroic deeds. Infiltrating an Equalist rally, now that took guts." said Tarlock.

"I was there too." said Johnathon. No one seemed to notice him.

"Oh, that was nothing. Just a little detour." said Korra.

"Nonsense! The whole city is much better now that you've come along" said Tarlock.

"Enough. Why are you blinding Korra with flattery?" asked Tenzin.

"Patience Tenzin, I was getting to that." said Tarlock, turning back to Korra. "As you know, I'm putting together a special task force of benders and other forces such as Hasheesh Comandos," said Tarlock, looking to Johnathon, "to directly combat Amon and strike at the heart of the revolution. And you, you would be the perfect person to lead the charge against Amon." said Tarlock. Korra turned to her rice and sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry, I can't." said Korra.

"What?" asked Tenzin and Tarlock in unison.

"But I thought for sure that you would take the opporitunity to join me and strike at the heart of the revolution." said Tarlock.

"Me too." said Tenzin.

"I don't know any airbending yet. I really need to just stay here and concentrate on that." said Korra. Tarlock stood up and walked towards the door.

"I see, and you Major Porter?" asked Tarlock.

"Busy." said Johnathon.

"Very well, but I'm not letting go og you jsut yet. You'll be hearing from me soon Avatar." said Tarlock. Everyone watched as Tarlock left the room. After he was gone, everyone's attention went back to Johnathon.

"So, Johnathon. What is it that you do for a living?" asked Pema. Korra and Johnathon nearly choked on their food.

"Umm, I don't think that's the best question to ask." said Korra.

"Why's that?" asked Pema sweetly.

"Because none of you would like my answer and and you'd more than likely kick me out of your house." said Johnathon.

"Oh dear. You're not a criminal are you?" asked Pema.

"Of course not." said Johnathon. "I'm a... I'm a Pretiorian Soldier." said Johnathon. Pema and Tenzin shifted uneasily in their seats and Johnahton could sense the tension in the air. "Do I make you fell uncomfortable?"

"Why, no." lied Pema. "Not at all. It's just not every day that we get someone like...you at the table for dinner." said Pema.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I actually do a lot of side work for Chief Lyn Bei Fong." said Johnathon. At that point, everyone's mood lightened up a bit and things were starting to go better. They all had a wonderful dinner adn enjoyed each other's company. Before Johnathon had figured out what was happening, he ahd stayed there until it was dark outside. "Oh, damn." said Johnathon.

"What?" asked Korra.

"I didn't realize it was this late. I missed the last ship to Republic City." said Johnathon, looking at his watch. Tenzin looked to Johnathon.

"We'd be happy to give you a room Major Porter." said Tenzin.

"Thank you Master Tenzin. But, you don't need to keep calling me by rank. My first name was given to me for a reason." said Johnathon. Tenzin looked at Johnathon with disbelief.

"But you've properly earned that rank through the most honorable of paths." said Tenzin.

"No, I actually didn't. Trust me. You don't want to know about any of the things I did to earn my rank. I-" Johnathon stopped and looked down. Korra placed her hand on his. "I don't want to talk about it." Tenzin saw a bit of remorse in Johnathon's face and didn't pry any further.

"Come on, I'll show you yo your room." said Korra, getting up and helping Johnathon off of the floor. They walked out of the dining room and into a long hallway with bedrooms on both sides. Korra led Johnathon to a room as far away from the others as possible. When Korra slid the doors open, Johnathon walked in and she slid in behind him. Slyly shutting the door behind her. Johnathon took off his coat and jumped when Korra wrapped her arms around him from behind. She hooked her fingers on both of her hands so that there was no way to pry them apart. Korra nuzled her head on Johnathon's back and turned him around.

"Korra what are you-" Korra attacked Johnathon's mouth with her own and fored him to move back to the bed. Johnathon's hands ran up and down Korra's body and found the bottom of her shirt. Slipping it up, Johnathon wrapped his arms around Korra's abdomin and held her close in a long kiss. Korra moaned into Johnathon's mouth and began removing her boots as she slipped off Johnathon's sweatshirt and began tugging at the hem of his jeans. Johnathon kicked off his shoes and moved Korra to the bed in the room and sat with his back to the wall while Korra straddled him. Suddenly a knock was heard at the door and it startled the both of them. They froze waiting for the door to slide open but they were exrememly lucky that nothing happened.

"Korra. Pema needs you to help her with the dishes." said Tenzin. He slid the door open to find Johnathon and Korra sitting on opposite sides of the the room, fully clothed and proper. Korra reluctantly got up and walked passed Tenzin. Tenzin gave Johnathon one of the longest death glares that he'd recieved from someone.

"What's the glare supposed to do? Scare me?" asked Johnathon. Tenzin's eyebrows raised themselves as Johnathon brushed off the airbending master's most menacing look. "If you honestly think that glare is supposed to scare me than you've clearly never met my father or Vladimir Makarov." said Johnathon. "Would you like me to help your wife with the dishes as well? It's the least that I can do for feeding me." said Johnathon.

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

Johnathon layed awake in his bed in his white tank top and jeans thinking about the homeland and what it may have turned into when a knock was heard on his door and it quickly slid open and shut as Korra casually slid into the room. She pressed a finger up to her lips when Johnathon was about to say something and she climbed on top of the man under her and kissed him deeply. This time there was no sudden knock to stop Johnathon and Korra from tearing each other's cloths off of each other. Johnathon ran his hands all over Korra's body as she let out moans of extreme sexual approval.

The two of them were eventually stripped to nothing. Johnathon sat back and Korra sat in his lap. One of his hands trailed down Korra's body and in between her legs while the other messaged her breasts. Korra's head rested on Johnathon's shoulder and she moved as far back into Johnathon's muscled chest as she could. Johnathon gently rubbed Korra's folds, which earned quite a few erotic moans from the watertribe girl. Korra's arm reached up to Johnathon's face and turned his head to make it easier to bring the two's lips together. Korra's grip around Johnathon's head tightened when he slipped a finger into her and twisted it around. Johnathon enjoyed how much she squirmed under his lightest influence. She bit and knawed at Johnathon's lip until he opened his mouth and she singlehandedly began a battle of domination between the two of them. Just as she was winning, Johnathon slipped in another finger and she moaned/mildly screamed into Johnathon's mouth.

"Korra, we're gonn wake up the whole island if we don't get quiet." said Johnathon, moaning as Korra's teeth raked across his neck. She smiled as she bit and sucked on Johnahton's neck and moved back up to his mouth. Johnathon moved his fingers in and out of Korra at a slow pace but soon moved to a moderate pace. Korra began grinding her ass into Johnathon's lap and the both of them began to move into a euphoric state. Korra climaxed sooner than expected and Johnathon held her close as her grip around him tightened. Korra kissed Johnathon harder as she turned around so that the two of them were facing each other.

Johnathon brought Korra close and kissed her on the lips as he shifted the both of them so that Korra was lying on her back and Johnathon was between her legs. Korra wrapped her legs around Johnathon's waist and her arms around his neck. Johnathon slowly entered Korra and she yelped briefly before hers and Johnahton's lips collided. Johnathon didn't stop until he was completely inside of her. When he reached that point he slowly began to move back but was stopped by Korra.

"Don't. I need a second." said Korra as she moved herself and adjusted herself so that the experience would be as pleasureable as possible. She eventually found the right spot and motioned for Johnathon to continue. He gently slid out of her and then moved forward again. Johnathon began to moan loudly followed swiftly by Korra. When they both became too loud, both of their free hands cupped over each other's mouth so that they wouldn't make as much noise. Johnathon began to increase his speed, causing Korra to scratch Johnathon's back repeatedly with her free hand. She began to stifle yelps of pleasure as Johnathon kept hitting her sweet spot repeatedly. The more and more that they moaned and bit at each other's hand, the more and more that they could tell that their significant other was getting close to their climax. Korra's legs locked around Johnathon's waist as she moved into each thrust that Johnathon threw at her. Finally, the two of them climaxed at the same time and muffled each other's shout of plasure as they both pressed as hard as they could on their lover's mouth with their hand. When the moment of orgasm passed, the two lover's removed their hands from the other's mouth and kissed each other deeply. Johnathon finally pulled out of Korra and turned her so that her back was facing him. They then collapsed onto the bed, pulled the covers over the both of them and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay people. This is M-rated from now on, so if you don't like this content, then the answer is to simply not read it. From now on I'll let you know when in begins and ends in bold so that it makes it easier for the pussies to skip it. Anyway. Please read and review.<strong>


	20. Once again, I can't think of a name

**Hey everyone. Due to the fact that my story is impossible to find now, due to the fact that m rated stories do not show up in crossover sections, it would be easier to just find it by reading "Prayers of an Equalist" by PorterMillerSeries1. It's in his favorite's list. WARNING: There is a very m-rated rape scene that happenes to one of my characters. If you don't like that sort of thing, that's fine. You DO NOT have to read it. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Johnathon and Korra woke up next to each other and smiled to one another. They were completely in love and didn't care whoever knew about it anymore. Johnathon looked down Korra's back and saw that she had ice blue tattoos of water tribe designs all over her back.

"How long have you had these?" asked Johnathon, tracing a few of them with his index finger.

"I've had them since I was sixteen. I can't believe you haven't noticed them until now." said Korra. "Mako didn't really like them though. He said that they made me look like I, you know, got around."

"So, he thought you looked like a whore with those?" asked Johnathon.

"Yeah. Why do you think I'm a whore too?" asked Korra, getting up on top of Johnathon with her arms now.

"No. I actualy like them. I mean seriously, look ar my arms and chest Korra." said Johnathon. It was at that moment that Korra noticed a tattoo of a bald eagle on Johnathon's chest, flying off to the right. It held a combat knife in one set of talins, an M19 in the other, adn a scroll in its mouth that read, _Sig vas paccum parabellum_. Korra squinted at the text and attepted to read it.

"What's the scroll say?" asked Korra.

"Sig vas paccum parabellum. It's an old phrase from my world that translates to, 'If you want piece, prepare for war.' I garuntee you, you go up to any Hashish Commando and they will have this phrase tattooed somewhere on there body." said Johnathon. Korra wrapped her arms around Johnathon as he rolled onto his back and stared out to the open ocean on a bright sunny morning. This was complete bliss for the both of them and nothing could break this moment. Nothing, that is, until Tenzin slid the door open in a search for Korra, finding her in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"What- WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" demanded Tenzin. Niether of the two of them moved mostly out of pure shock at their own stupidity. Both Johnathon and Korra had known that it was only a matter of time that Tenzin was going to come looking for Korra for her airbending training early in the morning, and Tenzin knew where Korra would be if she wasn't in her room during last night.

"Um, well. Let's just say we...closed a few gaps last night." said Johnathon. Tenzin's face was a deep red and his eyes flowed with rage. As soon as Johnathon and Korra were decent Tenzin pointed down the hallway for breakfast while he pointed outside to the docks to a foating ship waiting for Johnathon. Johnathon sighed and walked outside. As he passed the entrence, he was that a large sports style sato mobile was sitting on the docks with a pink bow wrapped around it.

"I wonder who that's from?" said Johnathon sarcastically to himself. As he got on the boat, his phone began to ring in his pocket. Answering it, Johnathon was happy to hear that there was going to be a hand to hand training practice session in the basement of his apartment building. When he finally arrived there, he saw that Khai and Shana and Dayton were already there and warming up. Shana gave Johnathon a good job sort of thumbs up because she guessed what happened the previous night due to the fact that Johnathon actually had a smile of hapiness on his face. Dayton got his tomahawk out and began to practice basic swings with it. Johnahton took off his coat, sweatshirt and shirt so that he was wearing nothing but a tank top and jeans and a pait of sneakers. He too grabbed a tomahawk and began sparring with Dayton.

Five minutes later, Ryan and Edward walked into the basement and stripped down to pants and undershirts and began sparring with each other. Ryan's particular knowledge of ninjitsu was like nothing Edward had ever been prepared for. Johnathon and Dayton began getting quite realistic with their strikes at each other and Shana was starting to get physical with Khai. Ryan quicly dodged one of Edward's punches and got in close, unleashing a barrage of attacks on Edward, smashing his fists into the Irishman's neck, chest, face and goin, finishing off by sweeping Edward off of his feet and curb stomping his chest. Edward stayed on the floor, stunned at what had just happened to him. Ryan wiped his jaw line and stood up.

"Hey Irish, next time you want an ass kicking, you know where to find me." said Ryan, grabbing a towel and grabbing some water. Edward swore at Ryan under his breath and got up to watch his brother and Dayton duking it out with tomahawks. Johnathon was knocked back into Shana due to a well placed punch from Dayton. Shana turned around looked at Johnathon, who grabbed the combat knife strapped to the side of Shana's chest. Justin and Imnotsa had come downstairs to observe now as well.

"Yeah Rookie! Go Ranger style on his ass!" shouted Ryan, clapping his hands together a few times. Dayton smirked at Johnathon who slid the kinfe across the blade of the tomahawk and made sparks fly off the ends. Dayton swung his tomahawk, which was blocked by the combat knife. As he moved to punch the Irishman in the face, Johnathon's tomahawk slipped behind Dayton's leading foot and was yanked towards Johnathon. Dayton's face was of complete surprise as he fell back. When he hit the floor, Johnathon stabbed the combat knife into the floor, making sure to narrowly miss Dayton's balls. Johnathon then smashed his tomahawk into the floor, taking a few of Dayton's longer hairs off of his head, as the blade landed extremely close to his head. After the initial shock, Dayton lifted his head and noticed the postion of the combat knife. He then looked back up at Johnathon.

"You're a sick mother fucker, you know that?" said Dayton. Johnathon laughed and looked up to Edward who was looking close to passing out.

"Okay peeps," said Johnathon, wiping sweat from his brow, "That's enough for today." Everyone said their goodbyes and left the gym. Johnathon looked to Imnotsa and Justin and then realized something. "Where were the two of you?" asked Johnathon.

"I vas getting to know our tech expert a little better." said Imnotsa.

"Emo, what have I told you about-"

"Don't vorry. I vouldn't sink of dismerching propert of zhe commander. Or vould it be Major's property?" said Imnotsa, playfully raising his hands in defense.

"What are you on about?" asked Johnathon. Justin's eyebrows furrowed and looked to Imnotsa.

"How am I all the sudden an inamimant object?" he asked. Imnotsa scratched the top of Justin's head as someone would a dog. Justin smiled and somewhat leaned into it.

"Ugh," said Johnathon smacking his forehead. "It's a good thing that you're smart." said Johnathon.

* * *

><p><strong>Air Temple Island<strong>

Tenzin walked up the docks to his home and noticed Ikki and Meelo sitting in a very fast looking sato mobile, making sounds like they were driving.

"Move outta here daddy, we're driving here!" shouted Ikki.

"Beep beep." said Meelo. Tenzin put his thumb and index finger on his nose and walked up to his house. He noticed Korra sitting by herself in the training area in silence. Tenzin walked over to her and noticed that she was staring at the ground.

"Korra, I think it's quite responsible of you to want to concentrate on your airbending training. But I sense that there's something more to that." said Tenzin. Korra looked up to Tenzin and shook her head.

"No, I just-" she stammered as she got up and began practicing airbending forms. "I just need to concentrate on my airbending right now." said Korra, avoiding Tenzin's gaze.

"Korra, it's okay to be afraid. It doesn't make you the weakest person to walk the Earth. If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you." said Tenzin. _I'd be better off talking to Johnathon, he's dealt with htis a bit more often than Tenzin_. thought Korra. She nodded to Tenzin who walked back up to the mansion. Korra looked down and waited for Tenzin to leave before she went back to sitting alone in the training grounds, fear slowly starting to eat away at her.

That night, she sat on the railingstaring into the distance when Tarlock's secretary walked up to her. Korra immediately stood up and earthbent a circle around the man.

"Avatar Korra, wait!" said the secretary.

"I don't care how many times Tarlock asks, I'm not joining his task force!" said Korra.

"Wait, you don't understand. Councilman Tarlock is thorwing a Gala event in your honor. All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be attending." said the secretary. Korra got off her railing and took the invitation in the secretary's hand and studied it. She looked over to Tenzin and then back to the invitation.

"What is it Korra?" asked Tenzin.

"Do I have airbending tomorrow?" asked Korra. Tenzin shook his head and was left in the dust as Korra took off to the docks to catch the next ship to the city.

"Korra! Where are you going!" shouted Tenzin.

"Where do you think!" called Korra back to Tenzin. At that point he immediately knew where she was going and who she w ould be spending the night with.

"Just be back before breakfast tomorrow!" shouted Tenzin. Korra gave him a thumbs up before disappearing down the stairs to the docks. When she finally arrived to the Yangchen district, she found Johnathon's apartment and kicked the door in. Johnathon and Edward dove behind adjacent walls and drew pistols and pointed them at the door. Korra looked around and was immediately pounced on by Jo-Jo. The dog recognized Korra as a friend from the other morning and began to lick her face. Korra laughed and ran her hands through the dog's fur. Johnathon and Edward holstered their weapons and walked up to the front door.

"Korra, you can't do that to us. You won't live a very long life." said Johnathon.

"Yeah, yer lucky we weren't drinkin' and actually just shot first and ahsked questions later." said Edward. Johnathon, Korra and Jo-Jo looked at the Irishman and shook their heads.

"Um, okay. Well, Johnathon, have you seen this?" asked Korra, handing Johnathon the invitation. Johnathon examined it and walked to a desk in his room and pulled a drawer open, taking out a similar invitation from it and handing it to Korra.

"Chief Bei Fong is asking me to come and take a few of my team as extra security." said Johnathon.

"When did she get all paranoid?" asked Korra.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe when the Equalists decided to destroy a school?" said Johnathon sarcastically. Korra looked at Johnathon with a disgruntled look and she playfully slapped him on the cheek. "What was that for?" asked Johnathon.

"For being an ass." said Korra, kissing Johnathon on the cheek. Edward rolled his eyes at the sappyness and walked to the door, shutting it and kicking it from the inside so that it was wedged in the door frame.

"Boy, Oi sure hope we don't hahve a foire tonoight." said Edward, going to the fridge and grabbing a beer.

"Yeah, no kidden." said Johnathon releasing Korra. He went to the fridge as well and was thrown a beer from the other side of the door.

"Is that all you two do when you're both together?" asked Korra as the two of them opened the bottles. The two Irishmen looked to each other and back to Korra.

"No," said Edward, like a five year old. "Sometoimes we shoot shit," he said, Johnathon nodding in agreement, "sometoimes we go out and prowel for bitches," Johnathon thought about this one and sort of nodded but pointed at Edward, "and depending on who pahsses out first, we'll fondle each other in some of the most unspeakable ways." Johnathon paused and looked at Edward.

"Wait a minute, I never do that to you." said Johnathon. Edward's eyes narrowed and looked to his brother.

"You don't? Well then, this just became a very awkward conversation. Oi will see you on Monday." said Edward walking out. Johnathon immediately began to shiver in discomfort. Justin walked up to the two of them and looked at Korra and waved. Korra cautiously waved back and looked to Johnathon.

"Who is that?"

"Him? Oh, that's just Justin. He's my new techi. Really come in handy for the past few days." said Johnathon. Justin smiled and went to the couch and picked up a book and began reading it.

"You cuaght us just before we were going to order dinner, you want anything?" asked Johnathon. Korra shook her head.

"I actually just want to go to sleep." said Korra. She got up and walked to Johnathon's bed room and passed out the minute she hit the bed. Johnathon watched her go and was brought back to reality when Justin gently nudged his shoulders.

"Are we going or no? I'm starving right now." said Justin, rubbing his stomach. Johnathon nodded and grabbed his leather trench coat, hat and MP-443 pistol and holstered in inside the coat. Justin grabbed a small grey hoodie sweat shirt and and zipped it up. They left the apartment and went outside. Darkness had fallen all over the district and Justin did his best to stay close to Johnthon. They walked down the street and looked into the sky, noticing clouds starting to form in the sky. Thunder could be heard in the distance and lightning bolts were strating to show in the sky.

"Stay close Justin, we're going through Triad territory and I don't want to see you getting hurt." said Johnathon. Justin got right next to Johnathon and looked around the streets and down the ally ways. They eventually got to a chinese restaurante that the team had been regualrly ordering from ever since they had arrived to the city. Johnathon was slowly strating to miss the foods from his own world. Chinese food was nice, as were the people who made it, but the lack of variety was starting to get to everyone who had been stationed here in the beginning. Justin on the other hand, was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to eat non stop Chinese food for the rest of the time that he was stationed in Squad 06309 while they were stationed in Republic City. As the rain began to fall from the skies Justin decided that he wanted to stay outside and enjoy it. Johnathon didn't really mind just so long as he stayed near the door.

"Don't worry, I won't go anywhere." said Justin, leaning on the wall next to the door. Johnathon went inside and grabbed a bag of food, handing the cashier a fist full of yuons and grabbing the bag and turning to walk out.

"Excuse me, sir. That's not your order." said one of the cooks. Johnathon stopped and searched the bag, and sure enough, the man was right. Johnathon sighed and rolled his eyes, looking to the door and watching Justin be mesmerized by the rain. He turned around and went back to the counter and gave the bag back.

Outside, Justin watched the random people run out of the way of the falling water. He laughed to himself. He didn't know why people ran from such a thing. To him, rain was solemn and yet quite beautiful and he enjoyed every second of it. He didn't even notice the figure staring at him on the corner of the ally way off to his left.

"Pst, hey buddy, come'ere a minute." said the figure. Justin looked at the person, motioning him to come closer. A bad feeling was starting to make itself known in the pit of his stomach.

"Who, me?" asked Justin. The figure looked both ways and then back to Justin.

"I don't see anyone else out here, do you?" asked the person. Justin's mind was telling him to stay away from this person but his curiosity was starting to get the better of him. Slowly, and gradually, he went over to the person in the ally way. The person didn't move an inch and when Justin passed the first corner of the ally way and didn't notice another figure behind him. The person behind Justin wrapped his arm around Justin's throat and dragged him into the ally way. Another hand cupped over his mouth to stop a scream from escaping him. The man dragged Justin deeper into the allyway and two more appeared out of the shadows. The one that lured Justin into the allyway stayed up front to keep watch.

"What the fuck man, this ain't a chick!" shouted one of the men. Justin now realized what was about to happen to him and he thrashed and struggled as hard as he could, praying so hard that they wouldn't defile him in this allyway.

"I don't know man, he kinda has the body of one. Hey, quit strugglin'." said another. The one with the hand wrapped around Justin's throat whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to have an accident or anything." he said, taking out a blade and putting it to Justin's throat. The moment the cold steel made contact with his skin, Justin froze and stood still. "Now, how are we gonna settle this boys?" Justin squinted but even as he did so it was impossible to see the faces of his attackers.

"I don't see any difference. He won't put up a fight, and looks like a chick. He, may actually be a she. Qung Lee, check it." said a deeper voice to Justin's left, as a hand reached between his legs and felt his manhood.

"Naw, it's definetly a guy." said a voice behind him.

"Well, I don't give a shit man. I haven't had any in almost a year. You two, pinn him down." said a voice to Justin's right. The two people behind Justin turned him around and smashed his front into the wall behind him. They forced his legs back to make him bent over. One of them held his hands to the wall while the one who had the knife around Justin's throat went to his waist and pulled his pants down below his rear and forced him to spread his legs. Justin could sense someone behind him before he felt a rough intrusion into him. he yelped in pain and realized that no one was covering his mouth any more. He screamed his lungs out briefly before the cold knife was held up to his throat again. All he did was quietly sob as the men behind him defiled him in a dark ally way. This act of cruelty went on for what felt like an eternity for Justin.

"Come on man, lemmie have a turn." said another of the four shoving the first man out of the way when his business was done. Justin yelp again at a second intrusion and a much rougher and faster pace. This one was a bit more ferocious, almost as if he were trying to injure Justin in the process. Justin continued to sobb and cry his eyes out, losing all hope of coming out of this situation alive. He watched as people, some who had even seen what was going on, simply ignored his pleas for help and walked by, pretending that they didn't see anything going on. Justin vommited all over the ground as he was invaded again by the filth of Republic City's underbelly.

Johnathon exited the restaurante and walked down the side walk looking for Justin. He then noticed a gut standing at the entrance of an ally way to the left, along with the sounds of someone sobbing and another struggling with something. Johnathon walked down the side walk and passed the man who was keeping watch. Steeling a quick glimpse, Johnathon saw that his own friend was being raped by a man in the ally way. Johnathon didn't stop to think of a plan. What he did was purely on instinct.

Turning around, Johnathon pulled a shemahg over his face, took out his pistol and threw the bag of food into the air. The street watch looked up and stared at the bag as Johnathon raised his MP-443 and fired two shots into the man's chest. Luckily, a clap of thunder sounded as Johnathon did this. He walked to the entrence and the man was about to shout before Johnathon silenced him with a shot between the eyes. This got the attention of all four of the other men. Johnathon shot the first rapist in the forehead and he went down with a rough plop to the puddled ground. The one with the knife dropped his grip on Justin and waterbent ice blades at Johnathon. Johnathon shot the two closest ones and then fired two almost simultaneous shots to the waterbeder's chest and one into his head from 35 feet away. The other man who was raping Justin quickly got dressed and began firebending at Johnathon. Johnathon dodged a balst of fire while running at the bender. Kicking water into the man's direction, Johnathon dropped and slid between the man's legs. Getting up, he then plunged a hidden blade through the back of the man's neck and emptying the magazine of the MP-443 into the firebender's back. When the fire bender dropped dead to the ground, Johnathon raised his pistol to the last man's head and watched him shiver in fear.

"Get away from him." said Johnathon, motioning for the man to step away from Justin's lifeless looking body. The man stepped away and had his back to the ally. Johnathon pulled the trigger on the pistol but heard a click of emptyness. The man took this initiative to run for his life. Johnathon swore under his breath and quickly changed magazines and raising his pistol again, only to find an empty allyway. Johnathon looked for a few more second before bending down and helping Justin to his feet and redress. Justin hugged onto Johnathon but didn't say anything. Thunder clapped again in the sky and niether of them moved for a second. It was then that Johnathon noticed something tattooed on one of the men on the ground. It was in Chinese script and it read '_Red Monsoon_'. Johnathon mildly smirked to himself because he now had the perfect means to go about killing off an entire triad group.

"Come on. Let's go home." said Johnathon, guiding Justin out of the allyway and back to the main road. Along the whole way back, Johnathon didn't holster his pistol at all. When they got back to the apartment building, Johnathon found Imnotsa sitting in his living room, reading one of Justin's books. He looked up and immediately rushed to help Johnathon with Justin.

"Vat zhe hell happened? I sought you two vere going to go get dinner for us." he said.

"Just help me get him into some dry cloths and into a warm bed. Something terrible's just happened to him." said Johnathon. Imnotsa nodded and took Justin to another room that wasn't occupied by the avatar. After getting Justin squared away, Imnotsa came back out to find Johnathon sitting in the kitchen with an open bottle of whiskey in his hands. He took a massive gulp of it and went to the sink to start washing, what he thought was, blood off of his boots and hands.

"Johnison, vat happened?" asked Imnotsa. Johnathon took in a deep sigh and then another gulp of whiskey.

"Justin was raped in an ally way, by a bunch of Red Monsoons." said Johnathon. Imnotsa's hand went to his mouth as he sat down next to his commanding officer. "I, uh...I killed most of them but one got away and he's no doubt going to tell his boss." said Johnathon. Imnotsa took the bottle and downed a gulp and handed it to Johnathon who took another gulp.

"Vat are ve going to do?" asked Imnotsa.

"First, I wanna find the piece of shit that got away tonight. Then, I want to crucify the entire Red Monsoon Triad. They've been the leading cause of trafficking in people and other violent crimes like this in this distrcit for too long. I want to show them what they have truely unleashed now that they've violated one of my own." said Johnathon. "So, first thing tomorrow morning, I'm going to Chief Bei Fong, and requesting to destroy the triad. We'll have some fun burning them out of their safe houses, go to the Gala event for Korra, and then sleep like babies." said Johnathon.

"Und if she says nein?" asked Imnotsa.

"Then we do it anyway. For Justin." said Johnathon, pouring a glass of whiskey for Imnotsa and holding up the bottle.

"For Justin." said Imnotsa, clanging his glass to the bottle in Johnathon's hand. They drank their whiskey and went to the living room. Imnotsa left for a quick bit before he came back with his G36K and his PSG-1 sniper rifle. Johnathon's AEK-971, PP-19, and his Tokarev were already sitting by the door. "Mind if I crash here for zhe night?"

"Nope." said Johnathon, turning on the T.V. and finding anything that was watchable. It was going to be a long night of waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it. I'm sorry for the rape scene. I didn't like writing it, but it's going to serve as an excellent catalyst for the carnage and mayhem that is going to happen in the next couple of chapters. Please review.<strong>


	21. Child of Darkness

**Hey people, time to update again. This chapter is going to be full of vengful acts and torture. I did nothing but listen to Linkin Park shile writing this damn thing. Such an awesome band. Please review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Johnathon and Imnotsa sat on a street corner waiting for a certain car to pull into view. Imnotsa wore his German WW2 leather trench coat and his purple shemahg. He and Johnathon sat outside, enjoying tea and viewing a certain number of files that were "given" to them by the Metalbenders.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hour Earlier<strong>

Johnathon, Imnotsa, Justin and Korra sat around the apartment table in silence. Korra reached over and gently rubbed Justin's shoulder while Imnotsa and Johnathon whispered amongst themselves. Justin looked at the two of them. They had mischif and vengeance in their eyes and the bloodlust on their faces. He knew what the two of them were going to be doing in the next week, and truthfully, he was touched. He hadn't felt this loved since before his older brother was killed. He felt much better knowing that he had friends that were looking out for him. Korra looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed deeply.

"Look guys, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you at the Gala event tonight." said Korra, getting up and giving Justin a hug. Justin was unresponsive and didn't even realize that he was being hugged. Dayton, Edward, and Shana walked in as Korra walked out and sat around the table. They all looked to Johnathon and Imnotsa hoping for a plan. Johnathon looked to Justin and waited for the pale boy to look him in the eye.

"Justin, we want you to know that even though you've only been with us for a short time, we're still your friends and your family. We promise to find this guy and make him suffer." said Johnathon. Justin looked at him and then back down to the table and stared, almost like he spaced out. Everyone watched him as he got up and went back to his room and locked the door. Everyone turned back and started planning.

"Okay, what's the plahn?" asked Edward.

"Emo and I are going to the police station today and are going to try and see if they'll hand over the information on the Red Monsoons to us. If they don't," said Johnathon looking to Imnotsa, "we imporvise." Imnotsa smiled devilishly and rolled his eyes. Shana looked around and back to Johnathon.

"Und vat about zhe rest of us?" she asked.

"Edward needs to start making me some nail bombs. Shana, you'll be outside in case things get roungh and Dayton, will be on the building directly across from the police station with a fifty. I don't want to take any risks. If we have to go toe to toe with the MB's today, I want to make absolutely sure that we don't leave any witnesses." said Johnathon. Everyone looked at him like he was going insane.

"Right, in this is all happening if things go south right?" asked Dayton. "I mean, for all we know, the Chief 'ud probly jump at the oppritunity to be rid of a triad." said Dayton.

"Yeah. That whole...scenario, was only if shit hits the fan." said Johnathon. Everyone nodded and got their gear while Johnathon and Imnotsa left the apartment and left for the police station. The two men walked in and were immediately greeted by a messenger from councilor Tarlock with matching badges of the task force. Johnathon swept him out of the way with one movement and continued to Chief Bei Fong's office. They both walked in and Chief Bei Fong looked the two of them up and down.

"What do the two of you want? I've already briefed you on tonight's security measure's." she said.

"Look, we need everything that you have on the Red Monsoons. Preferabley now." said Johnathon. Imnotsa shut the door behind him and stood by it.

"And why do you need this?" asked Chief Bei Fong. Imnotsa looked around and caught a drawer that was labled _Triads._ He stared at it and then abroptly left the room. Johnathon and Chief Bei Fong watched him as he left and then looked back ot each other. Chief Bei Fong was now very uncomfortable. She wasn't used to having someone as young as Johnathon giving her orders in her own office. Normally, she would have merely sent them on their way to the jail cells in cuffs. But there was something different about Johnathon today. Something much darker and colder than she had seen in anyone in a long time.

"Because, I want to destroy them all." said Johnathon, as if it were that simple. Chief Bei Fong actually laughed and then saw that Johnathon was in fact very serious. She sighed and tapped her desk.

"Even though we have the same goal of cleaning up the scum of this city's underbelly, I'm sure that your way is much much farther outside the law. You need to remember, Johnathon, that you're in my city. So whatever you've said here today, I'll forget about, but if you would just tell me what has-" a loud explosion and alarms were heard outside. Chief Bei Fong swore under her breath and ran out the door, leaving Johnathon sitting in the office. Suddenly, Imnotsa came through the window and got to the filing cabinet.

"What the hell are you doing!?" shouted Johnathon.

"Improvising!" said Imnotsa, kicking the filing cabinet in and destroying the lock. Johnathon came over and grabbed the folders that said Red Monsoon on them and tucked them away inside his coat. The two of them were then out the back window and running as fast as they could down the road.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

The traffic lights turned red for the cars coming towards the two men who sat all alone on the street corner. The day was getting cold already and they were glad for it. If it had been hot, it would have been much harder for the both of them to conceal weapons. Imnotsa had a modernized German MP-40 hanging by a leather strap on the inside of his trench coat, while Johnathon had an M1014 shotgun on the inside of his. Johnathon reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a detonator. A red triad Sato Mobile was speeding towards them at an alarmingly fast rate. Soon, another one was in view right behind it. Imnotsa put his hand to his ear and spoke.

"Eagleyes, zis is Gestapo. Vich car is he in." he said. Johnathon looked at the German who smiled and giggled at him.

"Really?" asked Johnathon. Imnotsa shrugged his shoulders and Johnathon rolled his eyes.

"Gestapo, this is Eagleyes. The car in the back is your main target." said Dayton.

"Eagleyes, pop the one in the front as he reaches the traffic light." said Johnathon, rolling the detonator in his hand. The front car came to a stop at the light. Suddenly, a loud crack could be heard and the inside of the front car's winshield was stained red. Johnathon flicked the safety off of the detonator and pulled up his shemahg over his face. Pressing the button down firmly, a loud explosion was seen under the car, sending the front car into the air and smashing down onto the rear car. Johnathon and Imnotsa ran to the rear car that was now attepmting to make its escape. Imnotsa dropped to his knees and skidded to cover behind some news paper stands while Johnathon took cover behind an adjacent car. Both of them had their weapons drawn. The driver got out and looked at the two of them and started to run the other way.

"Eagleyes! Oxide. Rubber round, NOW!" said Johnathon, loading a beanbag round into the shot gun and running after the man. Police sirens could be heard in the distance, signaling Johnathon and Imnotsa that they were losing time fast. Johnathon shot at the man, but missed as he ran behind a car. He stuck his head out and was forced behind the car again as Johnathon squeezed the trigger and sent a bean bag round wizzing by his head. Imnotsa jumped over the hood of a car and got on the other side of the car that the Red Monsoon was hiding behind. He looked to Johnathon and nodded. Police sirens were getting much much closer and traffic was starting to clear on other streets. From opposite buildings, Edward and Shana took out ICS-191 grenade launchers, and fired smoke grenades into the four way intersection and creating a thick cloud of smoke/fog.

"Oxide, zis is Todlich (tude-li+hiss, German word for Lethal). You have three minutes to grab him and get him into zhe van across zhe road." said Shana. Imnotsa jumped over the car and slammed the bottom of his feet into the Red Monsoon's chest. Imnotsa took his chance while the crook had the wind knocked out of him. He smacked the man between the eyes with his MP-40 and stood up.

"Alright, ve're good." he said, holding a thumbs up sign. Johnathon ran over and flipped the man over and bound his hands together with a zip tie. He then picked up the man on one shoulder and flicked his shotgun up and tucked it under his right shoulder. Imnotsa put in a fresh magazine of rubber amunition into the MP-40 and ran to a swerved car. "Ready!" he shouted.

"Eagleyes, displace, we have him." said Johnathon.

"Roger wilco." said Dayton, going silent. Edward and Shana were already out on the streets. The first police car that pulled up crashed into a civilian's car due to the smoke. A white van, driven by Christian, pulled up and skidded to a hault beside all of them. Dayton wrenched the sliding door open and hopped out and pointed his rifle at the smoke cloud.

"GO GO GO! COME ON, LET'S GO!" shouted Dayton. Johnathon ran back and threw the man into the van and got back out by Dayton. Shana and Edward ran and got in, followed lastly by Imnotsa. Johnathon got in and tapped Dayton on the shoulder, signaling him to get in.

"Christian, drive it like you stole it!" shouted Johnathon. Christian was happy to comply and he quickly spun the van around and floored it down the road. The man under all of them began to stir.

"Ugh, you won't get away with this. My boss knows all about you and your little weapons. You don't know what you're all getting yourselves into. If you let me go now, I'll tell my boss so that she'll make your deaths nice and qui-" the man was knocked out cold by a single punch in the head from Johnathon. They sped across the crowded streets of Republic City, dodging and weaving through any problems with the roads until they were finally out back and dragging the still unconscious man into the building and slamming the door down behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later<strong>

"Why'd you do it?" asked Johnathon, holding a large whip in his hand. The man in front of him didn't even look close to the man that they'd picked up earlier today. He had been horribley disfigured by the torture methods that Johnathon, Imnotsa, and Shana had inflicted on him. He hung by his hands from the cieling, dangling back and forth. He openly sobbed and persisted with the lie that he ahd no idea what Johnathon was talking about. "Don't bullshit me you little prick. I know your face. You're the one that I missed last night because I have an over developed trigger finger. I know your voice because your shouts are the same as last night when I killed your friend right in front of you. You're the one who raped my friend. And I swear to God, if you don't admit it, you'll lose everything that identifies you as a man." said Johnathon, motioning to Shana who took out her large combat knife. The man openly sobbed and cried his eyes out in pain.

"Please, I don't know what you're talking about!" sobbed the man. Johnathon whipped him across the chest and rellished in the shout of pain that swiftly followed. He turned around to see a video camera set up on a tri-pod. He walked over and turned it on and started to let it record every minute of suffering. Johnathon kept his back to the camera at all times but made sure that it got an earful. He was going to be sending this to a very special person and he wanted to make sure that every shout of agony, every drop of blood and tear shed from this suffering rat was caught on tape.

Johnathon picked up the whip again and flicked it in the air. He whipped the man across the chest and body again and again and again as he dangled and twirled in the air, suspended from the cieling. Cries of pain and agony were heard throughout the basement.

"You know, I never understood all of the elaborate torture methods that I was taught. It is the simplest thing to cause a man more pain than he can handle." said Johnathon, whipping the man across the face and leaving a scar the began to trickle blood down his face. "The only obstacle that truely remains is will you yield to my methods in time?" said Johnathon. "I want to know why you did it. I want to know what thought was going through you're head when you jumped my friend and dragged him into an ally way and defile him."

"I wasn't thinking." said the man. Johnathon now felt like he was making progress.

"Ah, so you admit yourself to the deed now." said Johnathon, whipping him across the side of his face and taking a small piece of his ear. The man screamed in pain and the other people in the basement were now letting out cheers and whoops of encouragement to Johnathon.

"Yes, YES! I admit it. I raped that boy in an ally way because he looked like a woman and none of us had gotten any in a while an-" the man was whipped across the back repeatedly and his screams stopped him from speaking. Johnathon was snarling with rage each time he let the whip claim a small peice of flesh every time it touched the man's body.

"Is this what all of you people in the Red Monsoons do? I can't imagine that you're the only one in this catagory." said Johnathon, whipping the air to get all of the bits of flesh off of the ends of the whip.

"How do you know I'm a triad member?" he asked.

"BECAUSE OF YOU'RE FUCKING TATTOO YOU RETARD! NONE OF US ARE STUPID, WE CAN READ CHINESE SCRIPT WELL ENOUGH TO KNOW WHEN SOMEONE HAS TATTOOED A GANG NAME TO THEIR BODY!" screamed Johnathon at the top of his lungs. The man now cried out towards the camera.

"Please forgive me Hong Huanghou! I didn't mean to betray you like this!" shouted the man. Johnathon was slowly becoming more and more satisfied with the coming results now. "I showed an act of weakness once, I will not do it again by betraying my own." said the man. Johnathon's satisfaction had now shrivled up and died.

"So, you're not going to tell us anything?" asked Johnathon. He shook his head. Johnathon smiled so evilly that Satan himself would have shivered at the sight. "Take him down from the cieling. We'll see how long he lasts." said Johnathon. Shana came up and cut the restraints that were keeping him on the cieling. He fell to the ground in a lifeless mass. Shana picked him up and threw him in a chair and moved him behind a table and cuffed his hands to the top with the fingers spread out far. Johnathon picked up a hammer and began lightly smacking the table with it. It was at this point when everything was starting to click for the man. Who was trying desperately to curl his fingers up. He found it impossible because of how tight the cuffs were to the table.

Making sure the camera was pointed towards the man, Johnathon looked him in the eye as if to say "Last chance." The man returned with a gaze of complete defieance. Johnathon blinked twice and smashed the hammer down on the pinky on his right hand, separating it from the rest of the finger. The man screamed in pain.

"What's your name sir. I just got so caught up in the excitement that I forgot about formalities." said Johnahton. The man tried to catch his breath and looked Johnathon in his psychopathic eyes.

"My-my name is Xu, (Shoo)." said the man. Everyone in the room let out more whoops and cheers again and Johnathon laughed to himself.

"And, Mr. Xu, are you comfortable right now?" asked Johnathon. Xu looked at Johnathon, making sure it was a legitament question. He took very long to respond, knowing that either answer was going to lose him another didget of finger. He slowly and solumnly shook his head. Johnathon put a look of surprise on his face. "Really?" asked Johnathon, sounding genuinely surprised. "Well then, is there any way that I can make you feel more comfortable?" asked Johnathon, smashing the hammer down onto Xu's pinky causing him to lose the second didget of his pinky. Xu tried not to scream but it wasn't enough. Johnathon was having the time of his life and was really enjoying himself. Xu began to sob uncontrollabley again and this time someone could be heard in the background imitating the sounds of Xu's sobs of pain. Laughter was heard as a response to the imitation.

"What do you people want!?" cried out Xu.

"I want the names of all your friends and associates. That's all I really need." said Johnathon. Xu contemplated his previous decision but then looked up and spat blood and saliva into Johnathon's face. Johnathon stood speechless for a moment and the whole room was silent. Johnathon scoffed and reached into his pocket and pulled out a hankerchif and wiped his face off. Putting his hand back in his pocket, Johnathon pulled out his switchblade knife and flicked the blade out. Xu briefly saw his reflection in the blade before Johnathon stabbed it into the center of his left hand and dragged it away from Xu. The blade came out cutting the last little bit of skin between Xu's middle and ring finger.

Xu screamed and bled and everyone else could be heard shouting "OOOOHHHHHH!" and they were cheering Johnathon on to continue.

"Fuck you. I'm never telling you." said Xu. Johnathon signaled Shana to walk over, and when she was at Xu's side, she took out her knife and put it on top of all of the knuckles on Xu's right hand. Xu could already tell that the blade was sharp enough to cut through him like a hot knife through butter. Johnathon gently laid the hammer on top of Shana's knife and looked Xu in the eye. Xu was really regretting spitting in the man's face now.

"You give me names, or I start taking apendages from all four limbs of your body...then we cut your dick off." said Johnathon. Xu was still persistant. This was fine by Johnathon who raised the hammer and lightly tapped the top of the knife. The sharpness of the blade was enough to go a quarter of the way down through the knuckles. Xu grunted and teared up. his eyes were starting to burn from the combonation of blood and sweat bleeding into his eyes. Johnathon lightly tapped the blade again and it went to about halfway through Xu's knickles on his right hand. Shana, to get her own satisfaction, reached around Xu's face and grabbed his nose. With a snap, Shana broke his nose one way, and then snapped it into the opposite direction. Getting her fair share of screams from the man, she went back to holding the knife in place for Johnathon.

"Wait, please! Please stop I'm begging you! Please!" screamed Xu.

"Did you stop ven Justin begged you people to stop. Nein, so zis is payback." said Shana. Johnathon lightly tapped the kinfe again and this time the knife almost all the way through. A few small slivvers of skin were keeping them attatched.

"There was Cheng! He handled the girls when we brought 'em off of the streets. Then Deshi and Dishi would get them adicted to drugs and then get them on the streets." said Xu. Johnathon was finally getting somewhere useful with this man.

"Good, good. Now was that so hard?" asked Johnathon. "Are there any more crews like your's?" Xu didn't waste any time nodding like a bobble head. "Who?" asked Johnahton.

"Three others. Fu-han's crew, Qi-shi's crew and Shaozu's crew. I can give you there addresses." said Xu. Johnathon shook his head.

"I only wanted names. And now that you've given them to me, I don't have any more purpose for you. Emo! Get the cross!" said Johnathon, smiling evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Justin's Room<strong>

Justin sat with his knees up to his chest and loud death metal blaring into his ears. He didn't want to see anyone. He just wanted to curl up and die and forget that this ever happened to him. A knock was heard on his door and he looked up as Johnathon quickly picked the lock and walked into the bedroom. He was dressed in his tanktop and jeans. The thing that actually startled Justin was the fact that Johnathon was covered in blood that probably was not his own. Justin shakely got up and looked Johnathon up and down.

"What happened to you?" asked Justin.

"Oh, nothing. Just getting to know your rapist a little bit better." said Johnathon. Justin was surprised at this. He knew that they were going to avenge him, but he had no idea that his friends would actually resort to, whatever they were doing to him. Justin was overwhelmed with feelings of thankfullness. He wrapped Johnathon in a hug and then realized that he was hugging a bloody part of Johnathon's shirt.

"Ah!" said Justin, wiping it off of his face.

"Wanna come finish him off?" asked Johnathon. Justin couldn't believe his ears. Johnathon motioned for him to follow which Justin did. When they reached the basement, he saw that all of the vents had been opened and that a nice little pit was dug into the ground where Imnotsa was currently placing Xu onto a wooden cross. He then got a hand full of rail road ties and placed one of them onto the inside of one of Xu's wrists. Holding it steady, he slammed and nailed it to the wood, securing Xu to the cross. Xu screamed in pain. Justin was both disgusted and content with what he was watching. Imnotsa then nailed his other wrist to the cross and then moved to his kneecaps. Imnotsa didn't waste any time in nailing Xu to the cross. He and Johnathon them hoisted it up and balanced it until it was standing freely upside down. Johnathon stood at the top of the pit with a jug of gasoline and began pouring it down on top of Xu. When Johnathon was sure that Xu was thuroughly soaked with fuel, He began pouring a trail all the way back to Justin's feet. He then threw the jug back into the pit and looked at Xu.

"Xu, this is Justin, the boy you and your friends took advantage of." said Johnathon. Justin stared at him, his eyes becoming more and more filled with rage and anger. Johnathon walked up to Edward and took his cigarette lighter.

"Please, I didn't mean any of the things I said . I didn't mean any of the things I did. I'm sorry for everything that I did to you." said Xu.

"Don't listen to him. He's a coward and he can't take responsibility for his actions." said Johnathon. He opened the zippo lighter and flicked it on to a constant flame, putting it in front of Justin. "Finish what he started." said Johnathon. Justin took the lighter and looked at Xu again who was frantically shaking his head. It was at this moment that he felt the pain of where he had been invaded. It was then that whatever chance that Xu had of escaping this with his death being quick was gone. Justin bent down and lit the small portion of fuel at his feet. The trail went up and flames flew towards Xu who let out a blood curdling scream as flames consumed him. The smell of roasted flesh and burnt hair filled the air. Johnathon watched Xu as he lived his last moments in unbelievable pain and he stared, mezmorized by the flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Johnathon's POV<strong>

A deep voice began to speak to me in my head. It was dark, and yet so comforting.

"Well done my Child of Darkness. You are truely a servant of my black hand." said the voice.

"Who are you?" I thought, not startled, but not entirely confortable.

"I? I am all that was, and all that is. I am the void of dark and cold that lies in the hearts of all of my children. I am Sithis." said the voice. "And you. You are my Listener. I want you at my side, Child of Darkness. When you have returned from your journey, make your way to Terra Markarth. Meditate with me and I will show you the ture power of the Assassin. But for now, a taste of the power will be given to you in the mean time." said Sithis.

"Thank you my Dread Father." I thought, without even realizing what I had thought.

"You are welcome my Child of Darkness. Live by the Creed. Empower yourself by it." said Sithis. And just as abruptly as he appeared, his presence from my mind vanished. I shook my head and saw that Justin was looking at my funny.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it. I hope that I didn't disappoint all of the people who were hoping for a good reveng scheme. This is only the first of many Red Monsoon Chapters. Anyway, please review my chapter. <strong>


	22. Shocking Conclusions

**Hey guys, time to update. I don't own LoK or Khai and Kya. Those two belong to PorterMillerSeries1. Please review and enjoy..**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Johnathon and Imnotsa stood in the bathroom of Johnathon's apartment getting ready for the Gala a few hours after they watched Justin earn his stripes and take his revenge. They weren't even bothered by the act that they had all assisted in. It was as if nothing had happened that day. The police were no doubt going to be suspicious of them from now on because they had stolen the files on the Red Monsoons.

"Johnison?" asked Imnotsa.

"Hmm?" said Johnathon.

"Vhy did you jump at zhe opportunity to immediately take actions against zhese people?" asked Imnotsa. Johnathon had the sneaking suspicion that he was once again trying to delve into Johnathon's thoughts.

"Wouldn't you have done the same?" asked Johnathon.

"Of course, but... I don't know. You just had a certain fury about you vhen you vere trying to get answers out of Xu." said Imnotsa. Johnathon looked at him.

"You know why I did. Justin was smaller and much more frail. Who knows what they'd have done to him if I hadn't seen them in the ally way." said Johnathon. Imnotsa smiled and turned away from the Irishman and back to the mirror. "What?" asked Johnathon.

"You have feelings for zhe little guy don't you?" asked Imnotsa. Johnathon paused and looked Imnotsa dead in the eye. Imnotsa smiled and put a caring hand on Johnathon's shoulder. "It's okay to admit it to me." he said with a smile.

"Are you being serious?" asked Johnathon. Imnotsa nodded his head. "I'm with Korra. What would I possibly do with Justin?" said Johnathon.

"For zhe sake of zhe conversation, I von't go into details by answering zhat qvestion." said Imnotsa, devilishly smirking. Johnathon looked Imnotsa in the eye and saw that he was being every bit serious.

"Why would you say that to me?" asked Johnathon.

"Because I vas locked up in zhe same prison as you vhen you vere in zhere. Two of zhose years vere actually spent in zhe same cell as you vhere ve did sings zhat I von't mention in honor of our five by eight cell agreement." said Imnotsa smiling and rubbing Johnathon's shoulder. Johnathon's face flushed ever so briefly and he turned and walked out of the bathroom grabbing a tie and flipping the collar of his shirt up.

"You know I'm not like that anymore." said Johnathon.

"Now, zhat's debateable. You of all people should have experienced certain...urges vhen around ozher people of you own orientation." said Imnotsa. Johnathon flipped off Imnotsa and turned to face a mirror. "Look, all I'm saying is zhat Justin has some very interesting feelings for you zat you shouldn't ignore. It's never a bad idea to alvays keep your own options open eizher." said Imnotsa. Johnathon sighed and looked down. He had a feeling that Justin had a crush on him. "Don't lead him on eizher. If you're going to go for Korra, zhen stay vis her, but if you go into Justin's direction stay vis him." said Imnotsa. Johnathon looked at him with a sincerely sorry look on his face.

"Emo. I just want to go to the Gala, get drunk, play some blackjack and come home and go to bed." said Johnathon, tying his tie and grabbing his jacket. Imnotsa quickly tied his tie and followed Johnathon to the living room where Justin was sitting playing on his laptop. He looked at Johnathon warmly and waved. Johnathon smiled and waved back, which sent small chills and warm feelings throughout Justin's body. Both of which were caught by Johnathon and Imnotsa. Johnathon looked down to the ground and Imnotsa giggled to himself. He went to a closet by the front door grabbed a case from the top shelf and set it on the coffee table.

Opening it, Johnathon took out his CZ-75 and loaded a magazine into it. Justin scooted next to Johnathon to see what he was doing. Johnathon shoved the pistol into Justin's hands and then took out a red dot sight and a suppressor from the case and immediately attached them to the pistol. He also grabbed a few extra magazines and stuffed them into his shoulder holster and holstered the pistol. Closing the case, Johnathon looked at Justin and sighed.

"What?" asked Justin, getting concerned. Johnathon didn't quite know why, but he felt happy and content with seeing someone other than Korra show affectionate feelings towards him. He turned to Imnotsa and nodded for him to leave. Imnotsa smirked and flicked his hair out of his face, walking out of the apartment and leaving Johnathon and Justin alone. Justin looked at the door with a slight amount of concern and then back to Johnathon.

"Look, I'm not good with this kind of thing so, pardon me for using the direct approach." said Johnathon. Justin felt his stomach starting to turn and knot up. He shifted in his seat and looked Johnathon in the eyes.

"Um, I think I see where this is going. Imnotsa told you about my...erm...feelings?" asked Justin hesitantly. Johnathon nodded his head. Justin began to get a small tear in his eyes as he began forseeing the whole scenario of rejection.

"I'm not saying yes." said Johnathon. Justin whimpered as his eyes began to well up. Just as he was about to burry his face in his hands, Johnathon swept him up in a hug and rested Justin's head on his neck. "You didn't let me finish." said Johnathon. Justin looked up in Johnathon's eyes in slight disbelief. "I'm not saying yes, but I'm not saying no either." said Johnathon. Justin was now completely confused.

"How does that make sense?" asked Justin, now itching himself closer to Johnathon in his seat. Johnathon put an arm around Justin's shoulder as he grabbed a switchblade and put it in a pocket inside his jacket.

"Well, I've been thinking about Korra and I'm starting to see a recurring pattern. She gets very uneasy when I begin to talk about "work"." said Johnathon.

"What do you mean, like she's uncomfortable when you kill?" asked Justin, innocently.

"Yeah, but you don't have a problem with me doing, you know, my job, do you?" asked Johnathon.

"No, no. Of course not. I mean, this...this job that we, er...you, do, it's not like you can change that. I mean, you, Ryan, Shana, even Schrody, all of you say that the government wouldn't call Hasheesh into battle for making arrests." said Justin. Johnathon's eyes shot open and his arms in the air.

"Thank You! Finally, someone who fucking gets it! We're killers. It's not like we like doing it, but it's a job that someone has to do. Korra just doesn't get that." said Johnathon, looking at Justin. He smiled and laughed to himself. "You know, I feel like I've actually met you before this." said Johnathon. Justin smile and nodded his head.

"We did. I've been in love with you ever since I first met you at your dad's funeral." said Justin, who the shot his hands up to his mouth. "I swear I didn't mean to bring that up." he said. Johnathon smile and nodded.

"It's okay. I'm over it. Honestly." said Johnathon, sort of laughing. He looked at the clock and frowned for a second. "Listen, I actually think you and I have potential. but not right now. I'd like to try and just make things right with Korra so that we don't have friction. If I can't, then I promise you'll be the first person that I talk to." said Johnathon. Justin's heart skipped a beat as he looked Johnathon up and down.

"You're serious?" asked Justin. Johnathon smiled and nodded as he stood up and walked to the door. As he opened the door Justin trailed right after him and held the door. "Hey," said Justin, leaning on the door. Johnathon stopped and looked back at the emo. "Be...be careful okay." said Justin. Johnathon felt as if he'd been hit with a sack full of cynder blocks. No one had ever cared for his safety like this. Sure others had said that, but those cases were just merely empty words. He nodded and winked at Justin, who's face flashed red as he gently shut the door. Johnathon slowly walked down the stairs andthought about those two simple words.

_This...this is one of the most amazing feelings I've ever had. I never thought I'd have soemone who is genuinely concerned with my safety. Is this...is this what it feels like to be truely loved?_ thought Johnathon. He reached the bottom of the stairs with a smiling Imnotsa waiting. When he reached the bottom, Imnotsa walked up to him, reached inside his jacket and pulled off a small circular object from the inside of his shoulder. Johnathon nearly snapped Imntosa's neck as he realized that it was a microphone, and as the German pulled some earbuds out of his ears, he palyfully stuck his tongue out at Johnathon.

"Got enough of an earful did you?" asked Johnathon, walking outside and onto an empty curb waiting for the limo. Everyone just stood on the curb and chatted up a storm. Johnathon and Imnotsa took a few steps away and began talking amongst themselves. "How could you fucking do that to me?" asked Johnathon.

"Oh come on. I'm nosey. Zhis kind of sing is a huge step for ju und I vant to help ju every step of zhe vay." said Imnotsa. Johnathon immediately dropped the tough guy act.

"You're...you're not kidding here." said Johnathon. Imntosa shook his head and wrapped Johnathon in a light hug. Johnathon returned it and jumped as Imnotsa gave him a light peck on the cheek. Imnotsa giggled and smiled at Johnathon.

"Don't vorry. Ju'll get zhere." said Imnotsa, patting Johnathon's reddinging face on the cheek as the limo began pulling up. The ride to the Gala event was long and awkward. Johnathon just suddenly didn't feel right with Korra. He didn't feel that initial spark that he felt with her in the beginning. He just kept picturing Justin in his mind. Just from those two tiny, seemingly meaningless words. But the way that he said them, they were full of feeling, and honesty. He liked feeling like he was cared for. The ride was beginning to blur together. Johnathon thought that he had made a few comments here and there about Khai drinking too much; he didn't know. Before he knew it the driver had stopped at the front door. He had apologized that he was late, but Johnathon couldn't have been any the wiser.

They got out and talked to Captain Sven briefly. Korra had asked him about various happenings around the city, i.e. his job that he wasn't allowed to talk about for Korra's sanity. It felt like seconds only flew by before Johnathon finally realized that he and Korra were separated and she and Tarlock were talking to Mako, Bolin, a girl that Johnathon recognized to be Asami Sato as well as her father, Hiroshi Sato. Johnathon didn't know why, but he felt empty. He felt like all of the sudden he wasn't important to her. He suddenly found himself on the dance floor with Korra; they were slowdancing and she was smiling. Johnathon, didn't feel quite as jovial.

"Hey, you don't look so good John." said Korra, reaching up and placing a hand on his forehead. Johnathon shook his way out of her grip and walked off to the bar. Korra frowned and quickly walked after him. Johnathon had a glass of scotch that was about half full when Korra was almost there. By the time she was at his side, Johnathon had downed the whole glass and was asking for another. Korra shook the bartender away and grabbed Johnathon by the shoulders.

"What. Is. Wrong?" asked Korra. Johnathon glared at her.

"I should ask you the same question. Why is it that you get to go off and rub your own success into your teamates' faces, but you don't talk to me?" asked Johnathon.

"What the hell are you talking about? I came to you with the invitation didn't I?" asked Korra.

"Yeah, the invitation. You never once mentioned that you'd be on the tast force as well." said Johnathon. Korra looked utterly shocked. She turned and walked and motioned for Johnathon to follow her. Johnathon grunted and rolled his eyes as he grabbed the drink from the bartender and following her. They came outside to a balcony and faced each other.

"Okay. What's the real problem?" asked Korra.

"You really want to know?" asked Johnathon, his tone now full of condescension. Korra nodded with determined eyes. "Okay. Imagine, if you will, that people began telling you that you can't help the suffering people in this city, Korra. Imagine someone telling you that you can't do your avatar duties, simply because of the way that you do it. You need to find a different way to help them; possibly a way that involves much much greater risks for the generations of people in the future. How would you feel if the person that you had to answer to was completely obsessive and trying to tell you how to do your duty, and yet said person has little to no experience doing your job? How would that make you feel?" asked Johnathon. Korra paused, still not quite getting the hint yet.

"Um, I'd be slightly annoyed that this person would never allow me to do what I have to." said Korra.

"Good, then you understand my pain." said Johnathon. Korra's faced went to shocked once more.

"What?"

"You heard me _avatar_. I feel that I can't talk to you about my feelings or what I do because you're going to look down you're long capitalist nose upon me as a filthy monster that doesn't deserve to have any type of closure at all." said Johnathon.

"How do you figure. I talk to you everyday about what you do." said Korra.

"Yeah, the nice stuff. I can't tell you everything because I know that you would run for the hills screaming your head off." said Johnathon. Korra shook her head and crossed her arms.

"That's all your fault. You make that decision to not tell me these things and you choose to keep all of that stress pent up and locked away inside." said Korra. "Honestly, if you just tell me, I think you'll feel better." said Korra.

"You can't handle it Korra. You've told me yourself. You've spent your entire life, up till recently, in a very gated and sheltered community in the arctic. You have no idea how the world really is. Peace and innocence are the greatest illusions of life, honey. If you're honstly going to stand there and tell me that you can handle all of the grizzly details that my job entails, with all of that innocence and purity of heart, then I guess you're a liar too." said Johnathon.

"What are you even saying? You're all over the place now." said Korra, throwing her arms up.

"I'm saying that I'm upset of the kind of position I'm in right now! I can't talk to you about the things that I do, no matter how much closure I need. When I get angry about it, I take a few contracts out for my team and get slightly viscious. Then when I see you again, all battered and bruised, you ask me about it. And when I tell you everything that happened, you spoon feed me this peace keeper bullshit of, there's a less violent way to do things. That in turn clashes with everything that I've been brought up to know and respect. I just, I can't do this anymore Korra. I can't stand having you tell me that I don't need to kill. I'm an agent of Hasheesh. Killing is our business. Our government wouldn't call us in other wise. I made the mistake of letting Robertson live once, and now you have Aang to thank for that. I refuse to make that mistake again." said Johnathon. Korra stood there speechless.

"I'm, I'm sorry John. You just, you come off as such a-" Korra caught herself.

"What? What do I come off as?" asked Johnathon. Korra took a deep breath and tried to choose her words carefully.

"You come off as very...unique." said Korra. Johnathon's eyes narrowed.

"Unique?" asked Johnathon. Korra nodded.

"You're very interesting in the fact that you...erm, you come off as a very cold and unfeeling person and it's just kind of a shocker that you actually have feelings. Honestly, I feel like there are some days where you are just going to attack me." said Korra. Johnathon's face immediately signaled Korra that she had chosen very poorly.

"Wait, so just because I appear to not have feelings means that you get to treat me like a monster?" asked Johnathon.

"No, that's not what I meant." said Korra.

"But that's what you said. Korra, just because I come off as a cery cold person doesn't mean that I don't have feelings. You shouldn't judge people like that." said Johnathon.

"Coming from the person who feels it's right to kill so long as the 'right people get killed'. You have no right to judge the way that I choose to help this city." said Korra. Johnathon gritted his teeth.

"I don't. I see that you're way is by far, more peacful. But our way is more quick and efficient. We provide much quicker care for the people in one week than what it would take you six months to do." said Johnathon.

"So why haven't you? If you Preditorians are all about delivering peace to the people, what's stopping you?" asked Korra.

"Our respect for Chief Bei Fong as well as the other councel members." said Johnathon. "Honestly Korra, if we wanted to, we could easily have the Yang Chen district under control in less than a half hour." said Johnathon. Korra stood speechless. She'd known the Preditorians were sophisticated, but to have a district the size of the Yang Chen under control in a half an hour completely unheard of. The two of them stood in silence for a very long time. They both jumped when Tarlock came outside and asked Korra if she would come and say a few words to the press.

They left Johnathon by himself on the balcony. He downed the drink and rolled his eyes and threw the glass at the ground, shattering it. The door opened again and footsteps could be heard approaching him.

"What's the matter. Had to get the last word in?" asked Johnathon. He heard the click of a hammer going back on a pistol and immediately whipped around and saw Tyler pointing a pistol at his head. Johnathon froze.

"Evening Rookie." said Tyler. Johnathon nodded and looked him up and down. He was roughly dressed the same as Johnathon, except his tie was gray instead. Johnathon went from frozen to confused as he began looking around.

"How did you get in here?" asked Johnathon. Tyler smiled fiendishly and holstered his weapon.

"What does it matter? We're at a party, let's try to act civil for a short minute." said Tyler, taking a flask out of his jacket. He unscrewed the cap and downed a gulp, offering it to Johnathon, who waved his hand away. "Trust me, you're going to want it when you hear what I have to say." said Tyler, now switching from an Eastern European accent to an American accent. Johnathon now looked intrigued as he looked down to his watch.

"Alright, you got three minutes." said Johnathon.

"Robertson has recieved very valuable intelligence that teh Sky Knights are preparing to chase after all of us. They don't have any distinction between Republican Guard, or Imperail Army. They just want to corner us and wipe us out." said Tyler. Johnathon's jaw dropped as he stuck his hand out for the flask. Tyler obliged him and handed Johnathon the flask of vodka.

"How could this have happened?" asked Johnathon.

"We don't know. But, if the Sky Knights are coming, they're coming in force and numbers. There is no way that any of us would survive if we stay divided as two conflicting ideologies. You know this as well as I do." said Tyler. Johnathon nodded and handed Tyler his flask back.

"How do I know you're not bullshitting me?" asked Johnathon. Tyler reached into his jacket again and Johnathon whipped out his CZ-75.

"Easy comrade." said Tyler, pulling out an envelope and handing it to Johnathon, not making any sudden moves. "Take that to Makarov. He will know what to do with it." said Tyler.

"What is it?" asked Johnathon. Tyler smirked and turned around.

"You keep thinking that I'm the one who is in control Rookie? I don't call the shots. Robertson does. If you want to know that badly, ask him yourself." said Tyler, disappearing into the building again. As tempted as Johnathon was to read whatever this envelope held, it had to wait. The fact that Tyler was here meant that other Republican Guard spec ops were as well. Johnathon ran back in and looked down both hallways, not seeing Tyler anywhere.

"Fuck." said Johnathon to himself. He looked down and saw Korra with Tarlock by her side, and a ton of press workers at the bottom of a stair case, talking and murmuring. Johnathon rushed down and met up with Korra just as a few too many pissed off looking people, who were in excellent physical condition and tattoos began surrounding the group. Johnathon was at Korra's side and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" asked Korra. Johnathon put a finger up to his lips and scanned the room once more. It looked like more had shown up into the ballroom.

"Stay in the crowd of the press. If these guys are smart, they won't engage." said Johnathon.

"Engage, what are you-"

"Look down." ordered Johnathon as they narrowly missed two of the soldiers. All of a sudden the com in Johnathon's ear crackled to life as Dayton's voice came on.

"Hey boss, we got RG spec ops here." he said, calmly.

"Yeah, I'm aware. Where is everyone?" asked Johnathon, taking a sharp turn and walking behind a guard who was scanning the room. Korra was now beginning to get the message as she saw the look of severity on Johnathon's face. From that moment, she stopped talking and did as she was told.

"We're waitin on you outside. I'm surprised you didn't catch 'em first. Lot'a these guys are some of the bastards you trained." said Dayton. "Anything interesting that you wanna share?" asked Dayton in a joking tone.

"I'll tell you when we meet up. For now, just avoid the spec ops and get back to the apartment." said Johnathon.

"Yeah, well, I'm just wondering." said Dayton.

"About what?" whispered Johnathon as he and Korra slipped passed two more spec ops. The door was so close. Just a few more paces.

"If they could find us here, they can find us at the Yang Chen." said Dayton.

"Dayton, the Yang Chen is crawling with Imperial Armed Forces." said Johnathon.

"Right. Would that stop you?" asked Dayton. Johnathon stopped and bent down at the bar with his back to the room. Korra was beginning to sweat. They looked at the door and saw two more men waiting. Johnathon caught a brief glimpse of Tyler who looked him right in the eye and nodded. He turned and casually walked out the door and into the night. "Boss, boss, boss! I got a visual on a HVT. One Captain Tyler Zelenski." said Dayton.

"Let him go." said Johnathon.

"What?" asked Dayton in disbelief.

"Let. Him. Go." said Johnathon. "I'm not repeating myself." said Johnathon.

"You're gonna regret that descision boss." said Dayton. Johnathon grabbed a glass and took Korra again and walked toward the door. As a group of people walked in front of them, Johnathon tossed the glass over the group and it landed away from the door. The two spec ops looked and one of them went to investigate. The other watched him. Johnathon and Korra weaved behind the man and towards the door. "Let's go boss, we're all out here waitin." said Dayton.

"What about Khai and Kya?" asked Johnathon.

"They left a while ago. Now get 'yer bony ass out here." said Dayton. Just as Johnathon was about to exit the door, a hand stamped down on his shoulder and whipped him around. Johnathon, who already had his hand in his jacket, unhostered his pistol and pointed it at the spec ops soldier who was glaring at him. Johnathon squeezed the trigger and fired a round through his head. A woman from up the stairs screamed like bloody murder and ran, alerting everyone else. Johnathon swore and ran outside and to the conveniently parked humvees in front of the doors. Dayton opened the closest door from the inside and grabbed Korra's hand, hauling her in. Johnathon turned and squeezed off three more silent rounds that killed another spec ops soldier.

"Weapons hot! Shoot 'em! SHOOT 'EM!" they shouted. Johnathon jumped into the humvee and it sped off.

"Who sent the humvees?" asked Johnathon.

"Vlad. Ve need to get to zhe Yang Chen." said Imnotsa from the driver's seat. Dayton reached into the back and pulled two MP5 smg's up and handed it to Johnathon. Dayton reached around again and saw that the spec ops were heavily on their tails.

"'Ay Emo. Might wanna step on it a bit." he said. Imnotsa complied and everyone felt the car lurch forward and speed up. They didn't get far. Korra stole a quick glance at the car behind them before looking ahead and seeing that Imnotsa was driving into a blizzard that definetly was not there a second ago.

"Scheizer!" shouted Imnotsa as he drove head on into a cargo Sato truck.

Korra didn't know what had happened. She just felt cold. Her eyes shot open and she saw that the car they were traveling in had flipped over and a blizzard white out outside. She looked up and saw Shana reacing in and offering Korra her hand. Korra took it and was dragged out as comforably as possible. When she was on her feet, she could barely stand. Shana kept her up and was trying to keep her calm and out of shock. Korra looked over her shoulder and was appalled at the sight in front of her. The spec ops that were chasing them were now all hogtied and on their knees. Johnathon stood above them, slowly unscrewing the suppressor from his pistol.

* * *

><p><strong>Johnathon's POV<strong>

I could feel that dark presence in my mind again. This time however, it felt gentle, and much mroe soothing.

_Kill them all_. It told me, and I was absolutely ready to comply. I walked up to the first man and looked him right in the eye. I could see the fear and terror of a rat staring back at me. I smoothly put the barrel of my pistol on top of his forehead and squeezed the trigger. I felt warm drops of his blood splatter onto my face. I walked to the next one and angled my pistol just right to shoot him through his eye socket. The sounds of them falling with fleshy thuds was so...relaxing. I knew this was not me. This was not how I operated, but I didn't care. These men betrayed their oaths to the flag of the motherland and they needed to die.

The thrid one, fourth one, and fifth one whimpered their beggings of mercy to me. I didn't want to hear it. I killed all three of them, feeling their warm blood splatter onto my hand and face. The last one was crying. I walked up to him triumphant as ever, pointed my pistol at his head and pulled the trigger. I heard nothing but a click. The man looked up at me and sighed a breath of relief as he began crying tears of joy. I sighed and holstered my pistol as he began laughing.

_No mercy, my Child of Darkness_. I reached back into my jacket and pulled out my switchblade. The blade flicked out and gleamed in the lights of the street. I crouched down, grabbed the back of his hair and yanked down, exposing his neck to me. Putting the blade to his throat, I put my mouth to his ear.

"Sig vas paccum parabellum." said Johnathon. The man screamed as I quickly drew the blade across his neck and his blood splurted out all over my face. He made sounds of gurgling and choking as he slowly fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Korra could not believe what she was watching. Johnathon was a monster after all. He didn't "engage" them at all. He had just committed seven murders and there was no doubt that he was going to actually get away with this.

"It's over Johnathon." said Korra to herself as Johnathon used the blood to slick his hair back and make himself look a bit more presentable. He turned and looked down the ally way and saw Khai and Kya sitting on their knees under a girl who was the one causing this whole blizzard. Johnathon slapped the suppressor back onto his pistol and loaded a fresh magazine in. He raised it and fired two shots, one into her shoulder and the other into her forarm. The woman screamed and ran into the ally way as Johnathon quickly made his way over to Khai.

"Hey there buddy. How're you doing?" asked Johnathon. After Khai and Kya were squared away, Johnathon felt that something was wrong once again.

* * *

><p><strong>POV of Sithis<strong>

**Johnathon's Mind**

_Another is in this place. Fool, his energy is too tainted to be in such a sacred wrealm. I approached it and wrapped my massive hand around his neck. I'm only going to make short work of this...existent filth. _

_"Who dares to disturb this wrealm?" I asked._

_"Another demon as I? What power can you sustain to control a mind not of this world?" it asked in return. I growled at the filthy comparison._

_"FOOL. I AM THE FATHER OF THE DARK BROTHERHOOD. I AM ALL THAT WAS BEFORE, ALL THAT IS NOW, AND ALL THAT WILL EVER BE! HOW DARE YOU COMPARE YOURSELF TO ME. LEAVE THESE SACRED FIELDS." I said, squeezing the spirit's neck. "Leave them now!" And now it has vanished. Worry not my Child of Darkness. I am your peace, I am your only salvation._

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Johnathon looked up and followed the blood trail down an ally way, finding nothing but the woman whom he'd just shot, frozen solid. A man stepped from behind the corner and looked Johnathon up and down. He was roughly about 6' 7", white, bald and wearing the exact same suit as Johnathon.

"Hello my son." he said.

"Dad." said Johnathon.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's it. I'll be updating whenever I get the chance to get back on here. I hope you liked the chapter. Please read and review. <strong>


	23. Love Is So Complicated

**Hey people. Just trying to get a quick update in now. Nothing much as far as action goes for this one. Just homosexual fluff, nothing m rated...yet. Enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Johnahton woke up in his bed in his apartment. He looked down and saw that he had been stripped down into his wife beater and pajama bottoms. He threw the covers off and walked to the door, only to be scared half to death as Justin came through without warning. Johnathon instinctively grabbed his arm and flipped the boy onto the floor and into a somewhat effective arm lock. Justin rolled and swept his bare knee behind Johnathon's neck and lightly smacked his face into the floor and held it there.

"Ugh. Good lock, you devilishly adorable emo boy." said Johnathon, after a few moments of grunting. "I thought you didn't know any hand to hand." said Johnathon.

"This isn't hand to hand, this is wrestling. I had older brothers, so i can at least kinda sorta handle myself on the grou-" Johnathon took Justin's moment of distraction and flipped his leg off, crawled on top of Justin, and pinned his hands to the floor. The two of them were eye level with each other. Johnathon had the biggest shit eating grin on his face and Justin had a very shocked and exasperated look on his. They both appeared to be out of breath. Johnathon looked down and saw that Justin was just wearing a very long shirt that went down to his thighs. Half of the collar was off of his shoulder, exposing to Johnathon a part of Justin's upper torsoe that revealed silky smooth skin, visible collar bones, and a very inviting neck that was begging to have bite marks and hickies put onto it. However, because of Justin's recent sexual assault, Johnathon faught every single fiber in his being to ravage the nearest thing that was moving.

Justin was relieved when Johnathon's hands went from being vice-like cuffs that were pinning him to the floor, and shifted to intertwining their fingers. Justin looked at his hands and looked back to Johnathon.

"So...I take it things didn't go well with Korra?" asked Justin. Johnathon could blatently tell that Justin had so much hope for things to go in his favor. "You actually got a note from her." said Justin. Johnathon looked around and saw a rolled up scroll-looking object at the door. He got off of Justin and picked up the scroll. He looked it over and didn't see any signs that it'd been opened before he recieved it. Seeing that nothing had beed tampered with, Johnathon opened it and read it.

_Johnathon,_

_These past few months have some of the best of my life. However, after last night, seeing you do what you did, I cannot remain in your presence without fearing for my own safety. I now see that for you and I, there can't be anything more between us. I hope you consider getting some very serious help, because last night, you were not human. You murdered seven people last night, nine if you count the two at the party. You need to realize that you well never ever find anyone if you continue on the path that you're going. I hope you take this message into consideration and I'm not sorry for exposing the truth to you. Get help._

_Korra_

Justin was peering over Johnathon's shoulder, also reading the Chinese script. Johnathon didn't really care. He left the letter up long enough for Justin to finish reading it. When he did, Johnathon crumbled it up and threw it out the window. He brought his knees up to his chest after moving his back to the door. Justin crawled next to him and stared apologetically.

"Would you like a hug?" asked Justin. Johnathon nodded and Justin wrapped his arms around Johnathon's neck. Johnathon leaned into Justin's hug as Justin brought his hand behind Johnathon's head. Johnathon wrapped his arms around Justin's upper torsoe and held him close.

"Did you really mean it when you said that you have feelings for me?" asked Johnathon.

"Of course." said Justin. "I really want to be with you so badly and I promise to always be there for you." said Justin. "Just one chance to porve it to you is all I'm asking." said Justin, getting his face closer to Johnathon's. Johnathon reached up and brushed a loch of hair out of Justin's face. The both of them could feel their heart rate speeding up as both of their faces were a mere two inches away from each other.

"Oh the hell with it." said Johnathon, grabbing the back of Justin's head and forcing it forward and closing the gap. Justin's reaction was initially of shock before he melted into Johnathon's arms and parted to sit in his lap. When the both of them were situated, their lips collided again and a whole amount of moans and noises of approval began happening from both of their throats. They finally separated because of a lack of air and stared at each other's eyes, completely out of breath. Justin smiled and his face became a very bright shade of red as he took one of Johnathon's hands and placed it on his chest. Johnathon laughed as he felt Justin's elevated heart rate, taking his hand off of Justin's chest and hugging him close.

"You know, this feels...just...natural." said Justin, nuzzling his head into the side of Johnathon's neck. Johnathon had to admit that Justin was absolutely right. Out of all of the people that he'd ever had any sort of relationship with, Justin felt completely right. All people feel that intial spark when they first meet their special person; Johnathon was no exception. And the last time that he'd ever felt anything like this was when he was with Jordan, and even then, Johnathon felt that his spark with Jordan couldn't compare to this. Justin was feeling the exact same thing. It was a mutual feeling of complete wholeness with one another in their arms.

"Hey Justin?" asked Johnathon.

"Hmm?" replied Justin.

"Since things between Korra and I are officially over, would you like to be my girl-...boy...friend?" asked Johnathon, a look on his face that said, "i need time to get used to that terminology again". Justin smiled and nodded as Johnathon kissed him on the lips again. "So, 'nother quick question." said Johnathon.

"Shoot." said Justin.

"What are we doing about sleeping arrangements and what time is it?" asked Johnathon. Justin's face went into a confused state.

"Erm, it's about almost midnight. This bald guy brought you to the apartment. I guess he introduced himself to you and you fainted. He pretty much dressed your lifeless seeming body, so I automatically assumed that you and him were either related or highly comfortable. Either way, sleeping arrangments, erm...what exactly do you mean by that?" asked Justin.

"Well, since the whole...you and I thing is official, do you want to stay in separate rooms or, do you wanna...sleep...with me." said Johnathon, his face turning redder and redder by the second. Justin's face became just as red, thinking about a scenario that may unfold if the two of them slept in the same bed.

"Umm, please don't take this the wrong way but, I'd rather not sleep in the same bed as anyone else for a while." said Justin. Johnathon nodded, looking slightly hurt but understanding all the same.

"Okay, but, my door will be unlocked if you reconsider or if you just want to talk." said Johnathon. Justin smiled as he flicked his hair out of his face and kissed Johnathon on the cheek.

"I promise you'll be the first person I talk to." said Justin, winking at Johnathon before standing up. Johnathon stood up too and opened his door for Justin who smiled and waved goodnight before Johnathon shut his door. He walked over to his bed and leid his head back down onto the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night:<strong>

Johnathon shot up in a cold sweat as he dreampt about the men that he'd killed less than six hours before. He ran his hands through his hair and looked down at his feet through the covers. He jumped as a knock came from his door.

"Kto eto?" asked Johnathon. (Russian: Who is it?)

"Eto Justin." answered Justin. (Russian: It's Justin.)

"Door's unlocked." said Johnathon. Justin came into the room, looking in just about as bad a state as Johnathon.

"Hey, um, I was hoping to stay by myself, but, I just can't. So, I'm gonna take your offer of sleeping together." said Justin. Johnathon nodded and moved over as he lifted up the corner of the covers. "Just one thing. If either of us feel any...poking, please don't start feeling around." said Justin. Johnathon nodded and Justin slowly paced up and crawled into the bed and snuggled up to Johnathon. He pulled the covers over the two of them and got a little bit closer to Johnathon.

"You seem genuinely annoyed that you have to do this." said Johnathon, trying as hard as he could to not sound annoyed.

"I'm sorry okay. I'd just thought that this kinda thing wouldn't happen to me here." said Justin, turning and rolling so his back was to Johnathon. The two of them got in the most comfortable position possible and stayed there.

"What do you mean. Getting raped?" asked Johnathon. Justin sighed in slight annoyance.

"Yes, okay. I didn't think this would happen to me in a city full of seemingly honorable people. What are you so nosey about? Do you want to know how it felt?" asked Justin, on the brink of tears. Johnathon gently rubbed Justin's shoulder and shooshed him to a serene state.

"You don't need to tell me what it feels like Justin. I already know." said Johnathon. Justin's eyes flew open and he turned and faced Johnathon.

"What do you mean you know what it feels like?" asked Justin.

"Well, when I was nine, I got locked up in Zartacla prison for some bs that I didn't even do; and my sentence was five years long." said Johnathon.

"Zartacla? No way me too." said Justin. Johnathon's stomach immediately lurched.

"So then, you're not new to the whole experience in and of itself?" asked Johnathon. Justin frowned and turned away.

"No, I'm not. I was just hoping that being with Hasheesh would get me away from all of that." said Justin. Johnathon kissed him on the back of the head and hugged Justin extra close. Justin reached up and slid the left shoulder portion of his collar off and Johnathon could barely make out the numbers 7-4-7-1-2 in bright red on the back of Justin's shoulder. He felt two warm finger tips tracing the numbers on his inner left forearm.

"So, how are we supposed to proceed, do you think? I mean, honestly I truely take all of the responsibility for what happened to you. But, I want you to decide for me." said Johnathon.

"Decide what?" asked Justin, rolling bac to facing Johnathon.

"What do you want me to do about the Red Monsoons? You're the one that they hurt. And don't get me wrong, I'm pissed that they did that, but, honestly, I don't want to make the same mistake with you that I made with Korra." said Johnathon.

"What, you mean like your creepy doggy-esque trophy system where you bring me the corpse and expect praise?" asked Justin innocently. If it were anyone else that had said those words to Johnathon, he'd have beaten the hell out of them. But there was something about Justin's purely innocent voice was intensely calming.

"I've never actually looked at it like that." said Johnathon, kind of agreeing with the description. It was actually weird, considering the fact that Johnathon had a few wolf genes in him from the enhancment process. "It actually makes a lot of sense."

"Well, honestly, I don't care either way. If you want to take them down that's fine. Or, if you'd rather just stay here with me and let other squads do it, that's fine too." said Justin.

"Would it make you feel better if I stay here?" asked Johnathon. Justin nodded and intertwined his legs with Johnathon's. "Um, are you sure that the position we're in is the best to avoid...erm, poking?" asked Johnathon.

"No, it probly isn't." said Justin. "But, you're really trying to not do anything, and I honestly feel that comfortable with you." said Justin, putting his head to Johnathon's chest and listening to an elevating heart rate. Beginning to understand the kind of pressure that he was putting Johnathon under, Justin puckered up and kissed Johnathon on the lips. "Look, I'm really amazed with the fact that you're keeping your end of the promise okay, believe me I do. And when I have a little more closure from this, I promise to offer myself to you and you only. Just be patient, that's all I'm asking and I promise you I will be the best thing that's ever happened to you. Okay?" asked Justin. Johnathon nodded and kept fighting his body's urge to do something he would severely regret later.

"Okay, but, I'm finding it incredibly difficult right now." said Johnathon.

"Well, try not to think about it. I like cuddling and if you can't control an urge like this then we're gonna have to stay separate until you can fand a way to control these urges of yours." said Justin sternly. Johnathon sort of whimpered and Justin giggled as he kissed Johnathon on the cheek. "You'll survive. Oh, and a brief word of advice: the more you stay here with me, the closer that moment will become. Food for thought." said Justin, now getting very sleepy in the warmth of Johnathon's arms. Eventually Johnathon began feeling quite drowsy as well and finally lost all thought processes and just crashed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it. Nothing in this one like I said. I just needed a chapter to get a break from the violence as well as finally experimenting with this new pairing. Please review, and no hating on emos. They're adorable. :D<strong>


	24. What is going on?

**Just another update. I'm growing tired of these bold faced intros. I don't own Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, etc., etc., etc. Please review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

General Robertson paced nervously about his office. His supply of cigars was dwindling and his next appointment of the morning was going to be fiesty to say the least. He reached into his coat, rubbing a thumb on his pocket watch, his hand also brushing against his 10 mm pistol in its shoulder holster as well. This person that he was meeting in the morning was not going to be pleased, to say the very least, and the General had to be ready for anything. A heavy and aggressive knock was heard on the door, causing the old man to jump, his head whipping towards the door. Robertson let a stray drop of sweat fall from his brow before he took a large dry gulp, tugged a bit on the collar of his pressed fatigues, cleared his throat and stood up straight.

"Enter." Robertson said, with a calm yet commanding tone. The door knob slowly turned and Robertson let his hand fall to his side and be ready to reach for his pistol. The door casually opened up and Johnathon walked into Robertson's office with Tyler leading him and Justin very close behind him. Justin looked as if he knew he was about to be a lamb thrown into the lion's den; Johnathon, however, stayed just as calm and collected as Robertson...on the outside. Inside, Johnathon was feeling the same amount of stress and fear as Robertson, and even Tyler as well. Everyone in the room knew what a Sky Knight presence in this world would mean for them.

"Is that everyone Captain Zelenski?" asked Robertson.

"No. Director Makarov and Colonel Porter still have not arrived yet." said Tyler, who was in just as much shock and disbelief as Johnathon was about his father's return. As if on que, the two previously mentioned men walked into Robertson's office, both of them calm and cool on the inside and out.

"Ah, wonderful. Let us begin shall we?" said Robertson, taking a seat in his desk chair. Johnathon, Justin, Porter Senior and Makarov all took seats while Tyler stood in the room and removed his pistol from its holster. Robertson beamed at Tyler when he heard the hammer go back. "Thank you, Captain. Your dismissed for the remainder of this meeting." said Robertson. Tyler had the look of dread in his eye as he slowly and quietly removed himself from the room and shut the door behind him. "Now then, as I'm sure we're all now aware, I did not call this peace meeting to lure you all into a trap. We are at war." said Robertson.

"You got that right." said Johnathon through gritted teeth but a smile on his face none the less. Porter Senior peripherally looked at his son and saw that he had a white knuckled grip on the arm of his chair. Robertson closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I know how difficult this is for all of you, but you must understand, that the Sky Knights are our top priority. We need to focus on them and not the local strife that is plaguing Republic City. Yes we may differ in ideology and belief, but inside...we. Are. All. Preditorians. Preditorians who would do anything to get back at the Sky Knights for forcing us to do what we did to each other." said Robertson. Johnathon's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows shot up. "We committed immense atrocities against one another. Not you, not I, but _we_ as a people. We have committed the most terrible deeds against one another and the Sky Knights know this. They know how weak we would be if we stay in our current state. They know how easy it would be to just walk right in the middle of this and start picking us all off while we sit here divided." said Robertson.

Johnathon couldn't believe what he was hearing. The man who had betrayed his country and everything that he believed in was now sitting on top of a self made pedistal and now expected the ones he betrayed to follow a code of arms. His fingers began to hurt due to the stess that he was placing on his joints. The very thought of cooperating with Robertson made his skin crawl and his stomach churn in the worst possible way. Every fiber in Johnathon's being was yearing for him to lunge over the desk and put an end to Robertson's wreched life.

"General, let me first begin by thanking you for making our equaintence here." said Porter Senior. Johnathon froze, as he turned and looked at his father. There he was, speaking civilly towards the man that was killing off the Porter family, member by member. There was no way that this man was the same man who Johnathon had watched die in the hospital bed three years before. Robertson nodded to Porter Senior as if to say, "you're welcome." "If I might be so kind as to relay your request for joint operations to my superiors and we would get back to you on this as soon as possible."

"That will not due Colonel. This is a matter that needs to be decided now. Besides, you yourself told me that the Sky Knights were only days away from reaching the capabilities of coming here. I would have thought that you yourself would have jumped at the opportunity to 'destroy all those accountable for our sins'. Or am I just thinking of another person entirely?" asked Robertson. The whole room froze. Johnathon was speechless. His father, the man that they still told stories about in Hasheesh to this very day, had stooped so low as to collaberate with the enemy. Johnathon couldn't believe it. He shot up and whipped out his side arm, flicking the safety off and yanking the slide back. Makarov and Justin jumped up and held his arms back. Tyler busted through the door, pistol drawn and pointing it at Johnathon's head. Porter Senior whipped out one of his chrome plated M1911's and pointed it at Tyler's head. He then took out the other and pointed it at Johnathon's.

"Silence!" shouted Porter Senior as Johnathon was about to speak. This was him now. Johnathon now saw his father just as he remembered him. He slowly calmed him self down as Makarov gently wrestled the pistol from Johnathon's hand and Justin gently ran his hand through Johnathon's hair, whispering shooshing sounds and reassuring words into his ear. Johnathon reached a state of calm and zen once more and decided that he needed some air. He bent down, picked up his pistol, after a long staring contest with Makarov, holstered it and walked out. Justin sighed and followed him out the door.

When the two of them got outside, they observed the destruction that Johnathon's team had done to Robertson's outer defensive wall. Johnathon looked around and began taking in deep breaths as his legs began to shake and feel like jello. He not so subtley dropped onto the ground as Justin lunged and tried to catch him, falling down into the dirt himself. Neither of them said a thing. Johnathon rested his head on Justin's shoulder and Justin ran his fingers through Johnathon's hair in a very soothing manner. They sat there for what felt like hours. Finally Johnathon turned up to Justin wrapped his arms around the slender figured boy. Justin returned the hug and let Johnathon stay in that position for as long as he needed to.

"What the hell was that?" asked Johnathon. Justin was at a loss for words, but, he had a feeling that this was a rhetorical question anyway. "I mean, my father, was...is a hero to the Motherland. He faught countless battles to ensure that our five hundred million citizens were safe from Cyclonia. And now, he's" Johnathon cut himself off due to a sob that escaped his throat. "Now, he's cooperating with the man that killed his wife, his daughter, his niece, and now trying to kill two out of his three sons." Justin closed his eyes and nuzzled his head with Johnathon's. Republican Guard soldiers were starting to walk by, giving the both of them awkward glances and moody expressions. "I...I just can't believe that my own father would betray the ideals that he forced down my throat when I was growing up." said Johnathon.

"Maybe he's not." said Justin. Johnathon moved and looked Justin in the eye.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You feel like he's betraying you. Maybe he's not. Honestly, Robertson is right. As much as I don't want to say it and you don't want to admit it, that man has a point. If the Sky Knights came right now, they would wipe the floor with us, no doubt about it. You know it just as well as I do. Maybe your dad knows this too and he's trying to protect you from them. Unfortunately , the only way to do that is to cooperate with the man who only hates Sky Knights more than Communists." said Justin. Johnathon shifted his position and slid his hands down Justin's shoulders and into Justin's, cupping his fingers in his. He looked at the ground and thought hard about what Justin had just said. "I understand your pain, Johnathon, I do. And I'm sure your dad is feeling just as terrible about this as you are. But, we don't have a choice at all right now. We either keep fighting eachother and die, or, we set some disagreements aside for a second or two, deal with a bigger problem than the one that we have with each other, and then get back to fighting."

After a long pause, Johnathon took in a deep breath and stood up, helping Justin to his feet. His hands never left Justins, which sent a small streak of red along the pale boy's face. He rubbed the knuckles on Justin's hands with his thumbs and looked back up into his eyes. He didn't want to be here. It bothered both Johnathon and Justin to be in a place that was filled with people who's only reason for not killing them was a direct verbal order from Robertson himself. However, in their eyes, they didn't see giving menacing glares as threatening. Johnathon didn't want to stay here with Justin so close, seeing as Justin was now the last thing in his life that was keeping him human.

"W-we should go. Please, I really don't want to stay here." said Justin. Johnathon nodded and turned and walked towards one of the Humvees, his hand never leaving Justin's. They stayed as close as functionally possible to eachother. A few soldiers turned and started to kinda sorta follow them. Johnathon's heart began racing as he was now practically dragging Justin behind him when they reached the Humvees. Justin reached into his pocket and pulled out some keys. Johnathon took them and wrenched the door open and almost shoved Justin in, making him crawl over the middle to the passenger seat. He then hurled himself in and started the car. They pulled out of there and when Justin reassured them that no one was following them, Johnathon floored the gas and sped down the forested road and lost his composure once more. He kept one hand on the wheel and his eyes on the road but then put his other hand to his mouth. Justin saw the look of shear disappointment that plagued Johnathon's face. He decided that Johnathon had been through enough for one setting and that he just needed silene at the moment.

The drive back to the apartment building was just that. Silent. No radio, no talking, no accidental sneezes or chuckles. Just the sound of the engine and the wind as they drove through the streets of Republic City. The car engine finally stopped when Johnathon parked it and sat bakc in the driver's seat. Justin shifted over and kissed Johnathon on the cheek.

"I'm sorry you're feeling like this." he said. Johnathon kind of grunted in response. Justin frowned and turned Johnathon's head to face his. "Why don't we just go back upstairs and crawl back into bed. You've been through a lot and I think you should just sit out from the fighting for a while and just lie down." said Justin. Johnathon nodded and got out of the Humvee. They walked up the stairs and Johnathon kind of slumped against the wall.

"Wow, you're really taking this one hard aren't you?" asked Jusitn, as he walked back down a few steps and clung himself to Johnathon's arm. "Next thing you know, you're going to be weaping blood and no one will know who you are." said Justin. Johnathon grunted and then stopped dead in his tracks, pulling justin back. "What's wrong?" he asked, now concerned again.

"Blood. Blood. That's it!" shouted Johnathon, now smiling and laughing psychotically to himself. He turned to Justin and kissed him hard on the lips, earning a sudden moan of bewilderment. They parted panting and Johnathon kept laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Justin.

"I can't believe it's taken me three whole years to thikn of that! God I'm an idiot!" said Johnathon.

"Ya got thaht roight ya fuckin tard." said Edward, now catching a glimpse of the two from downstairs. Johnathon rushed to the railing and loomed over it.

"Edward! Dad's a-"

"Save it, Oi already know." he said, taking a small steel sphere from his pocket, forming a large disk on it and levitating up to Johnathon and Justin. The two of them were impressed as Edward non-chalently stepped off and brushed some dust off of his shirt. The disk shrank back into a sphere and plopped into Edward's palm and was pocketed by the Irishman. Johnathon saved his bewilderment and questions for later as he turned to Justin and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Could you get access to my dad's medical records before he had cancer, during his months of fighting cancer, and after he died?" asked Johnathon. Justin became very uneasy.

"Erm, I don't know. I don't think it would fly too well with Drake." said Justin.

"Drake's not the fuckin' Director anymore. Vlahd's got it now doesn't he?" said Edward. Johnathon nodded.

"This morning, Vlad and dad were talking like old friends." said Johnathon.

"Well, they are, aren't they?" asked Justin.

"Yes. But, if I were one of your oldest friends and you thought me to be dead, don't you think that you would show a little more shock on your face if you just recently found out that I was alive?" asked Johnathon.

"Hmm, you're right." said Justin, now beginning to understand.

"Oi don't know lads. Vlahd's pretty stoic most of the toime. Could just be the fahct that he didn't really want to deal with all thaht roight now." said Edward.

"No, they were talking as if the death itself had never happened. What if it didn't?" asked Johnathon.

"Whaht the fuck are ya sayin'? That our da hahd a fuckin' dopplegahnger in the bed?" asked Edward. Johnathon nodded.

"It'd be just loike him, wouldn't ya say?" asked Johnathon, his own Irish accent now slipping out. Justin thought the whole display was both funny, adorable, and kinda creepy as two Irishmen were having a serios converastion in front of them. Edward now had a sense of urgency on his face.

"Well whaht the fuck are we waitin' for?" he asked as he began running up the steps, two at a time. Johnathon hurried up the stairs just as fast as Justin would let him. They all finally reached the door and poured into the living room. Justin pushed to two of them aside as he pressed the power buttons on his computer and sat as the screens of three different monitors began buzzing on. Johnathon sighed and went to his room, opening the closet and digging to find a small wooden box with a lock on it. Johnathon placed the box on the floor and stomped down on the latch, breaking the lock off and as well as the latch. Edward walked in as Johnathon wrenched the box open and pull out four folders that looked like they'd come from a hospital's medical records. Johnathon stomped back into the living room and was greeted by Jo-Jo as she happily barked and wagged her tail. Johnathon ignored her as he walked over to the coffee table and swept everything off of the surface and onto the floor. He laid the folders down and opened them all up. One showed a picture of his father, another showed a photo of his mother, the third a picture of his cousin Jessica, and the last one showing the picture of a little girl that looked just like Johnathon's mother, only five years old. Justin stood and walked over to the table as Jo-Jo walked over and rested her head on Johnathon's thigh.

"Who's this?" asked Justin, pointing at the little girl. Johnathon scratched behind Jo-Jo's ears and Eward drew in a breath.

"Thaht's our little sister, Cathline. She was the most recent one who's doid by Robertson's hahnd." said Edward.

"Or so we think." said Johnathon. Justin paused and looked at Johnathon.

"Um, okay. Just what are you expecting to find if I hack into the Hasheesh medical records?" asked Justin.

"These were the ones that were given to me by all of the doctors that I saw jsut after all of the members of my family began to die. Sometimes, when we are pulling black ops and we want to fake deaths of HVI's or even fellow agents, we get someone who matches all of the physical characteristics to take the place of the corpse and then make the body just identifiable enough to get the enemies to believe that the person that they've been trying to kill is dead. We call this a doppleganger." said Johnathon.

"I know what a doppleganger is." said Justin.

"Okay, good. Well, sometimes, the coroners fuck up and write down the wrong internal information. They record the body in front of them rather than remember to look at the records that Hasheesh has forced into their hands. That's when clean up operatives go in and replace the real medical information with forged information that makes it look like the person who's actually alive, is the one sitting in that little freezer drawer inside the body bag." said Johnathon.

"How do you know this?" asked Justin.

"Because I was the one who had to replace said information on a few other people once or twice." said Johnathon.

"So, how are you sure that these records are not ones that Hasheesh has tampered with?" asked Justin.

"Because John and Oi swiped 'em seconds after the coroner filed 'em." said Edward. Justin's jaw dropped.

"That's impossible. Those records are stored in a very secure data base. You would need a master hacker to get them in that kind of time." said Justin.

"We did have a master hacker. Her name was Jordan." said Johnathon. "We had just gotten Cathline's autopsy report when Jordan had finally cracked the security parameters of the hospital's database. Unfortunately, that's when Robertson got a little call and went," Johnathon paused and knocked a few times on the coffee table, "on our door. He hauled her and I away and locked us up deep underground. He tortured her, raped her, and made me watch as he shot her three times in the back of the head." said Johnathon. Justin was left speechless. He didn't even notice that his computers were now set up and fully ready for the task at hand. He was about to reach out a hand to Johnathon's when Edward stood up and smacked the couch cushion a few times.

"Come on ya lazy bahstards. Let's get this done!" he said. Justin beemed at him, and looked back to Johnathon who nodded and stood as well. Justin turned around and sat himself in his chair and reverse cracked his knuckles. He clicked on a small window and opened a blank page. He then began typing away, making a massive amount of what Johnathon and Edward began to think was nothing but gibberish, but what was actually a code for a virus that would allow Justin to slip passed any barriers that Hasheesh would throw at him while he did his little task for Johnathon.

After a few hours of work, Justin drew himself back and thew his hands up in the air taking in a deep breath. Night had fallen and Johnathon and Edward were passed out on the couch. Jo-Jo sat patiently at Justin's side. He smiled and reached down, scratching the dog behind her ears and down to her belly, which she absolutely adored. Johnathon woke up at the sounds of kanine apporval and shot himself over to Justin's side in no time at all.

"Well, did you get them?" asked Johnathon.

"Not yet. Just finished making the code for a virus that will get me passed most of the security to-" Justin turned and saw the looked of blankness on Johnathon's face. He sighed and ruffled up his hair a bit and turned back to Johnathon. "I made a really nice key that's gonna get me passed most, if not all of the locks in this record keeper." said Justin.

"Oh, well...use it." said Johnathon playfully. Justin turned and sat there, his arms crossed and his eyes off in another direction as his lips curled in an attempt to not smirk. Johnathon dropped his head and turned Justin's face back to his own, putting his index and thumb under Justin's chin. "Please." said Johnathon.

"That's the one." said Justin, as he shifted and pressed the "Enter" key. The process started and within minutes the medical records of all four of the people that Johnathon had on his coffee table were now staring him in the face on multiple computer screens. Johnathon turned and grabbed the folders, giving two to Justin. Johnathon opened the one on his father as Justin pulled the Death Certificate and autopsy report up for Johnathon to see. Johnathon held the same papers up next to the screen. He closely examined both sheets and began to see that everything matched. He began to lose hope and was now starting to feel that the man he'd just met was not who he claimed he was. More and more, everything began matching up and Johnathon became agrier and angrier. He snapped his eyes closed as hot tears began pouring down his face. Justin sighed and stood up, going into the kitchen to go make Johnathon something to eat.

"The blood types are different." said a feminine voice. Johnathon opened his eyes and looked down to see Jordan sitting in Justin's chair. She looked up and patted Johnathon on top of the head. Johnathon looked over to Edward who was still passed out cold. "Once again, you missed something that was right in front of you the whole time. Look." said Jordan, guiding Johnathon's head back and making him see that the current records on the computer screen did not match with the ones that Johnathon held in his hands. "Also, the paper record doesn't seem to be indicating any of your dad's distinguishing surgical scars or battle wounds. Height's kinda off by a couple of inches and they eyes were labled as blue." she said. Johnathon looked down, shocked with disbelief as he saw that Jordan was in fact right. She laughed to herself and looked down at a Jo-Jo who didn't seem to notice her as she scratched behind the dog's ears.

"Hmm, guess she's gotten too much love for one day, eh?" said Jordan. She looked back up to Johathon. "It's okay. You're just tired and hungry. I promise, just take a break, have something to eat, and I'm positive that you're going to see things much more clearly." said Jordan. Johnathon began hearing some numbers whisper in the back of his mind as Jordan stood up and streched. "So, I see you're bagging the emo boys now. Good for you babe." said Jordan, giggling to herself.

"You can't be real. I watched you die...the both of you." said Johnathon, tears falling down his face once more. Jordan frowned and put a hand on her abdomine, gently rubbing it up and down.

"No, only one of us died. The other wasn't that far behind." said Jordan.

"But, how?" asked Johnathon. His head began feeling some pain as the numbers got louder and audible now.

"A good magician never tells her secrets babe." said Jordan, giggling again and then her face turning to serious mode. "Why haven't you acted yet?"

"What?" asked Johnathon, now beginning to fight off a bad headache as the numbers were getting louder and louder.

"Robertson, Sutherland, Domwick. All of them. Must. Die." said Jordan. Johnathon shook his head to try and relieve some of the pain. "You had your chance this morning. You could have done the deed. Why didn't you do it?" asked Jordan. "Why didn't you avenge our child?"

"Jordan I'm sorry. I-I promise that I won't fail you again. Please, please don't leave me." said Johnathon. Jordan hugged him and whispered shooshing sounds in his ear.

"It's okay, my love. I forgive you." said Jordan. Johnathon was now in so much pain. The numbers and Jordan's voice were the only audible things that he could hear. "Just promise me that you will let nothing stand in your way next time." said Jordan.

"I promise." said Johnathon. Jordan smiled and nodded, her furry hand wiping away Johnathon's tears. He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her passionately before she pushed him away.

"What did I say? We're not doing this John. We can't. It's too early for this, okay." said Jordan. Johnathon nodded and sat back down, closing his eyes putting his finger tips to his temples to relieve some of the pressure from his head. And just like that, the numbers finally stopped and Johnathon opened his eyes and Jordan was no where to be found. He looked around to see Edward on the couch, still out cold, and the bathroom light on with the sound of the faucet on high. Johnathon got up and walked over to see Justin crouching over the sink, which was filling up with the water stained pink. Justin saw Johnathon in the mirror and turned to let Johnathon see that his lip was bleeding.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Justin, turning back and cupping his hand to get some warm water onto his bleeding bottom lip. Johnathon did not understand what he'd just heard. "I mean seriously. You say one thing and do another." said Justin.

"What are you talking about?" asked Johnathon. Justin froze and turned. He looked mad now.

"You're joking right? Johnathon, I just came out to see if you wanted a drink or something, and I see you in my chair with what looked like a migrain. I walked over to see if you were okay and the next thing I know, you're ramming your tongue down my throat." said Justin. "And you bit my lip too, you bastard." he said, grabbing a towel, wetting it and dabbing it on his lip.

"That wasn't..."

"Wasn't who? Hmm? John, I told you I didn't want to go any further and we agreed on that. I thought I could trust you." said Justin, getting teary eyed. Johnathon now felt terrible. He rushed and wrapped Justin in his arms and didn't let him go.

"I'm sorry. I-I just...lost myself there. I didn't know what was going on." said Johnathon. Justin was now crying into Johnathon's shirt, weakly trying to fight his grip but not gaining any ground at all. "Please, I promise that I'll never do it again until you feel ready. Justin, I'm begging you to just look passed this once and don't leave me." said Johnathon. Justin stopped resisting and rested his head on Johnathon's shoulder. Choking out his last few sobs, he reached up and wiped his eyes.

"Okay, just let me go." said Justin. Johnathon did just that and Justin stood up straight, fixed his hair and lip peircings. He then licked his hand and slapped Johnathon right across the face, hard. Johnathon fell to the floor like a ragdoll before getting up and fixing himself.

"Okay, I guess that makes us even." said Johnathon, now noticing a red hand print on the side of his face. Jusitn smiled and hugged his boyfriend close, slowly swaying theri bodies in rythm with the clock.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it for this chapter. Please remember to review. It'll make me feel better. New chapter should be up in the next few weeks or so.<strong>


	25. This Needs To Happen

**Hey guys, or maybe just...yeah, maybe just chase, since you're the only one who reads this thing anymore. Lols. Oh well. Whaddaya gonna do huh? Anyway, for the sake of not getting kicked off, I don't own legend of korra, or any oc's that do not belong to me...and...erm, warning: male on male sex in the confines. If you don't like, don't read. Please enjoy and remember to review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Almost Six Months Later<strong>

**Somewhere Considerably Warmer**

Chapter 25

Reassignment was always the biggest pain in the ass about Johnathon's job. If you were on top of things in one area, somehow, somehow!, command found a way to take over, and send you to some other fucked up region in the world, and then go on to pretty much ignore all of your advice about the area you've spent a prolonged amount of time and manage to fuck up all of your progress. It's kind of a fucked up endless chain to be honest. Johnathon and Justin alone were reassigned to some washed up shanty house in the islands off the coast of the Fire Nation, and even with as much pissing and moaning that Johnathon and Justin did to Tarlock, Tenzin, and especially Drake, they still had to leave the city. They were not the only portions of Preditorian down there either.

Throughout the region, a handful of both Hasheesh and Republican Guard special activities groups were sent down to these regions in a cooperative mission to deal with any and all sky knight threats in existence. Ryan was short to follow, with his new tech operative, and Tyler was down there as well. Truth be told, Johnathon was actually happy Tyler was there. Granted, the guy would most likely turn his guns on Johnathon when the Sky Knights were dealt with, which Johnathon and Ryan agreed was just a bridge that needed to be crossed when the time came, but still, it was nice to have past colleagues that you could rely on. The island that Johnathon and Justin were on was supposedly some training area for the Sky Knights to practice landing, parachuting onto land and water, and land based movements, which made sense considering that this was their first time on this world.

However, first time or not, they had to go. Both sides of Preditorian fighters became immensely irritated when whispers of Sky Knight interference was coming along. But that doesn't mean that either side is embracing a cease fire back in Republic City. Nope. They keep killing each other up there to keep up appearances and not look like a bunch of retards who can't decide what to do.

Down in this island however, Johnathon and Justin took the chance to defy authority as well as blend in a bit. Johnathon took the chance of a lack of peering eyes to grow his hair out and look much more sloppy and uncaring. He detested it at first, but, it had a positive effect on Justin, slightly, so he couldn't really stop. His hair was now probably as long as Imnotsa's, and he repeatedly had to flick it out of his eyes, especially when the wind was blowing. Justin himself became a bit more calm when he mentally reassured himself that it was just him and Johnathon there on that island over and over and over again. He had also, due to a lack of other important things to do, taken up hand to hand combat lessons from his boyfriend as well. They mostly concentrated on very light to medium boxing and very seldom did they ever end up on the ground. The reason behind this being that Johnathon had disciplined himself and waited for so long that extremely close physical contact with Justin for long periods of time was becoming too much to handle. It had gotten so bad that one night Johnathon had just got up, walked out of the house and onto the porch and slept on the hammock outside. As much as he loved Justin, this waiting game was becoming unbearable.

Justin began to see these signs as well. He was feeling quite sad at how Johnathon was becoming so much more distant from him. He often toyed with the visual of him and Johnathon in bed with one another, but it was always brought back to the night in the ally way, and the pain and fear that came with it. But even though there was sexual tension starting to form, Johnathon never once opened his mouth or expressed his thoughts at how tedious this was becoming. He stayed silent and kept his mouth shut, always at the ready if Justin still needed him. However, aside from this, their relationship was fantastic. Both of them extensively enjoyed the other's company quite a bit and it was always nothing but a ray of sunshine between the two of them.

Aside from Johnathon's distant behavior, Justin was also noticing another colossal change in his boyfriend's attitude. He was much more calm than when they'd first met, although, the only times that Justin and Johnathon ever saw each other was when they were practicing, which even now was beginning to seem occasional at best. Justin sat with his chin resting on his hand as he took in a deep breath and looked at the clouds as they rolled by, the rhythmic sound of the waves rolling up on the beach causing an immense wave of drowsiness to come over him. All of the sudden, his eyes shot open as a loud crack could be heard echoing through the trees and onto the beach. Justin looked around and frowned as he heard nothing after that. He went back to daydreaming when he heard what sounded like an animal dying before the sound was abruptly silenced. Justin reached under the table and picked up his Arcus 94 and yanked the slide back, taking his position by the window on the right side, just like Johnathon had asked. Moments later, Justin peered through the window and saw Johnathon, dressed in multi-cam bottoms, black combat boots, a black wife beater, and his black aviators, coming out of the jungle with his SV-98 on his back and what looked like a deer hefted over his right shoulder and a boar with wings on it that he was dragging with his left hand, who's arm looked like something had bit its teeth rather far down into it.

Justin cursed as he holstered his pistol and ran outside to help Johnathon with the kills. However, Johnathon silently brushed passed Justin when he offered to help. Justin frowned and slowly paced after Johnathon with his shoulders slumped and his feet shuffling on the ground. Johnathon made quick work of skinning the animals and storing their meat on a drying rack in the sun to make jerky. Justin sat and watched as he began trying to think of ways to just get maybe a quick "hello" from his boyfriend again. He received said opportunity when Johnathon came back in, tossed his un loaded rifle on the couch and the clip near it, and looked down at his arm, with a large patch and trail of brown crusty dried up blood.

"Erm, would you like some help with that babe?" asked Justin. Johnathon looked up and sighed to himself, as if to say "this is not a good idea", but motioned for Justin to follow him into the "bathroom", which was a joke in and of itself. More like an empty room with no floor and a hole in the ground with a large tube that catches rain water. It's a good thing it rained every other day, because the water would have been gone a long time ago and the two of them would have been forced to drink salt water while the navy was continuing to get its shit together.

"Justin, just grab the med kits and we'll do this outside." said Johnathon, almost ordering him to do it. Justin paused and tried to ignore the frustrated tone in the Irishman's voice. But, regardless, he did as he was told and met Johnathon, who now had his suppressed CZ-75 and was crouched in the tall grass shooting at cans, in the back. Justin cleared his throat and Johnathon looked up and suppressed the urge to tackle Justin right there. He flicked the safety on to his pistol and set it on the steps leading into the shanty house, before sitting on the ground and offering Justin his arm.

Justin took a small bucket of water that he collected from the tub and poured it on Johnathon's arm, dabbing at the blood and cleaning his whole arm up altogether. Johnathon flicked his hair out of his eyes and looked at Justin with such a hunger that it was almost impossible to control the urges that he was feeling at the moment.

"Justin." said Johnathon flatly.

"Hmm?" asked Justin, looking up at Johnathon as innocently and sweet as possible. Johnathon was so awestruck that he forgot what he was going to say.

"Never mind." he said, sighing and looking away.

"No, what is it? Am I doing it wrong?" asked Justin, now becoming afraid that Johnathon was going to deny him this moment of contact to go any further. Clearly it showed.

"No, you just-" Johnathon stopped and paused, trying as hard as he could to not wrap the guy up in his arms, fearing that they wouldn't go loose until irreparable damage had been done.

"What? What did I do?" asked Justin. He sounded on the brink of tears now, and Johnathon became angry with himself for hurting his feelings. "Just tell me and I promise I won't do it again. Please Johnny, I didn't mean to mess up. I'll do better next time I promise, just don't leave again." said Justin, now throwing his arms around Johnathon, who gritted his teeth and a little too roughly threw him off.

"Just stop!" shouted Johnathon, standing up and pacing to the house, leaning on the wall and staring at the ocean. He was always fascinated by the body of water. Atmos being mostly skies and clouds, the only real place to find a large body of water like this was Terra Tropica, and even then, that body of water was only comparable to a mere lake in this world. Johnathon began to notice his mind wander but it was sharply pulled back in line when Justin's sobs could be heard. Johnathon's eyes shot open and he looked to see the boy curled up on the ground, sobbing quietly to himself. Johnathon let his head drop and he cursed to himself as he slowly paced over to Justin and sat down cross legged. He reached over and put a hand on Justin's shoulder, who shook it off.

"Hey, I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to be so rough." said Johnathon, in as caring a tone as he could manage. Justin sat up and wiped his eyes as he positioned himself on his knees, his feet facing back so that his legs formed a sort of "w" looking shape.

"Why do you stay so far away from me?" asked Justin. Johnathon bit his lip, unsure of what to tell his boyfriend. "Please, I know it's not because you want to be ready if there's a Sky Knight coming or not. Just tell me the truth, please." said Justin, running his hands along his thighs and wiping the dirt off of them. Johnathon sighed and bit his lip.

"I can't." he said.

"Why not?" asked Justin.

"Because you'll hate me." said Johnathon. Justin shook his head.

"No I won't. Johnathon, I love you so much. We need to be able to talk to each other, you know that as well as I do. Please," said Justin, placing a hand on top of Johnathon's. "What's wrong? Is it something I've done?"

"No." said Johnathon.

"Something you've done?"

"No!" said Johnathon. Justin bit his bottom lip in thought but then opened his mouth.

"Something that you're afraid is going to happen?" he asked.

"YES!" screamed Johnathon, tackling Justin and pinning him by the shoulders to the ground. Justin didn't fight back, he just silently looked up and now began to notice all of the frustration and pain in Johnathon's eyes as tears began forming on the bottom eyelids and dripped down onto his face. Johnathon was taking deep breaths in and out through gritted teeth before he brought his head down and smashed his lips together with Justin's. Justin wrapped his arms around Johnathon's neck and grabbed a handful of his hair, moaning into his boyfriend's mouth. He didn't resist when Johnathon's tongue shot itself into his mouth and worked over every single square unit of space inside the cavern. After what felt like an eternity of being together, Johnathon and Justin parted and took in deep breaths because they'd both forgotten how to breath.

When Johnathon finally realized what he'd done, he completely broke down and buried his face into Justin's shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he sobbed as Justin's eyes watered as well. Despite what had just happened, Justin did not let go of Johnathon. He just kept whispering shooshing sounds and ran his fingers through Johnathon's hair, allowing his boyfriend time to vent and get his thoughts together. When it was all over, the two of them sat back up and hugged.

"It's alright. I forgive you." said Justin. Johnathon kept him close and lied down on his back in the grass. Justin followed and rested his head on Johnathon's shoulder. "Feel better?" asked Justin. Johnathon shook his head. "Why not?" he asked. Johnathon motioned downward with his eyes as he put his head back. Justin looked down and saw the bulge in between his boyfriend's legs.

"Ah. That's what this is about?" asked Justin, taking a gulp in his throat. Johnathon nodded and Justin frowned very hard as all of the pieces were beginning to make sense. He closed his eyes as a wave of shame came across his face as the realization of what he'd just allowed Johnathon to do, ate away at his mind. He sighed and looked at Johnathon, and forced a smile on his face. "Well, it could be worse." said Justin.

"How?" asked Johnathon, now sitting up. Justin scoffed and flicked his hair out of his face.

"Well, it could have been those guys from the ally way instead of the man I'm in love with, so there's a good sign." said Justin, attempting to lighten the mood.

"No, this is bad. I don't want to hurt you." said Johnathon. Justin smiled and closed his hand around Johnathon's.

"I would forgive you." said Justin. Johnathon's face became erratic with frustration.

"NO. I refuse to put you through something like that until you tell me you're ready." said Johnathon. "No sooner."

"Yes, I understand that; but in the same essence, I feel that I'm in danger of losing one of the only people that really care about anymore." said Justin. "If this is what it takes to keep you here then I'm prepared for the consequences." said Justin.

"No, I'm not doing that to you. I refuse." said Johnathon.

"But I'm ready though." said Justin, desperately.

"No you're not. I saw you. You had a look of complete dread on your face when you realized why I've been avoiding you for the past couple of months. You even had it when you realized what I was about to do to you just now." said Johnathon, the volume of his voice beginning to elevate.

"But I don't want to lose you! Please, I promise I'll be okay. Just let me do this with you and it'll be okay. I promise." said Justin, tears forming in his eyes. "Please Johnathon! I love you so much! I don't want you to leave me like you've been doing! I don't care what happens, just please, PLEASE! STAY WITH ME!" screamed Justin, lightly pounding his fists on Johnathon's chest as he spat those last few words, before sobbing into his neck. Johnathon wrapped his arms around Justin and kissed him on the cheek, inhaling sharply as the boy's thigh brushed against his groin.

"Please stop Justin." said Johnathon.

"No! Take me! Fuck me hard like you've wanted to. I see it in your eyes, just do it please!" he screamed.

"No." said Johnathon. Justin huffed and intentionally placed his thigh in between Johnathon's legs before planting his teeth on Johnathon's neck. Johnathon winced and inhaled in pain before he clutched Justin's hair and pulled on it, causing him to moan. Justin laughed into Johnathon's neck as he sucked as hard as he could on the flesh, leaving a noticeable red mark when he was finally pried off. Justin smiled evilly as a hand began trailing down to Johnathon's waist. Johnathon caught it and rolled it behind Justin's back, pinning him to the ground next to his shoulder. "I don't want to hurt you babe." said Johnathon.

"Then let me go so we both feel good." said Justin.

"Not if you're acting like this. Babe, I promise we can find another way. Justin please. Don't do this to yourself." begged Johnathon. Justin shifted his head and looked at Johnathon with a want in his eyes.

"I can do this and still be healthy. You just have to keep speaking to me okay?" said Justin.

"How the hell would that even help?" asked Johnathon. Justin wriggled his way out of Johnathon's grip and sat up and stretched.

"Because, if I always hear your voice, then the memories go away, and I can more easily focus on the here and now." said Justin. Johnathon was about to speak but was silenced when Justin placed a finger on his lips. "I've deprived you for long enough babe, and I'm not going to take no for an answer. I trust you. I told you that on day one. Now please, just trust me when I say that I promise, I will be fine, as long as I hear your voice." said Justin, now smiling warmly before bending down and brushing his lips against Johnathon's. Johnathon nodded and closed the gap between them, giving the two a much warmer and loving kiss as they both began to moan and giggle into each other's mouths. Johnathon ran his hands up Justin's back and soothingly messaged every muscle there. Justin inhaled through his nose sharply and deeply as Johnathon began releasing tremendous amounts of tension that was built up in the boy's neck as well. When they finally parted, they laughed and touched noses and foreheads this time.

"I love you." said Johnathon.

"I love you too." said Justin, pecking Johnathon on the lips before kissing him on the hickey that he'd just given his boyfriend. Johnathon moaned and grabbed a fistful of Justin's hair again, but pulling much more gently this time. Justin came back up and kissed Johnathon on the lips as he sat up and Johnathon stood up. Justin wrapped his legs around Johnathon's waist and his arms around Johnathon's chest.

"We gonna do this inside?" asked Justin. A clap of thunder was heard and the skies opened up and the two of them were drenched in seconds. Johnathon cursed and ran up front, covering the meat in a tarp and running back inside. Justin was already out of his shirt and his studded belt was unbuckled and his jeans unzipped and unbuttoned. He sat on the ratty couch, that he and Johnathon found and put in the house, with his legs splayed open. Johnathon came into the house, his hair matted to his head. He jerked his head left and right like a dog and decorated the floor around him with water and then noticed Justin, who was smiling at him, beckoning him to come over.

With one last sigh of regret, Johnathon paced over to Justin with his tail between his legs. _If this makes him happy then fine. But I don't want to see the business end of a bad mistake._ thought Johnathon. He sat down on the couch and Justin casually crawled into his arms and kissed him openly on the lips. They moaned into each other's mouths as Johnathon fell back and onto the seat of the couch and raked his nails up and down Justin's back. They parted and Justin sighed as Johnathon came up and planted his lips onto his neck. His hands shot to the back of Johnathon's head as he felt the presence of teeth and biting in combination of Johnathon's warm tongue on his neck as well.

"Oh my god, that feels so good." said Justin. Johnathon giggled and sucked hard on the pale flesh of Justin's neck as his hand drifted down and tweaked one of his perked nipples. Justin moaned and nuzzled his face into Johnathon's cheek when he finally stopped biting his neck. Johnathon began twisting a bit harder, casing Justin's back to arch up and a noticeable bulge form in his legs. Johnathon let go of his boyfriend's neck and kissed a trail down Justin's chest and wrapped his lips around the nipple that he was twisting. Justin moaned as he felt Johnathon's hand drifting down his stomach and rubbing the growing bulge between his legs. "Hahh-hh-ha-hh!" said Justin in ecstasy as Johnathon lightly rubbed Justin's groin before unbuttoning his skinny jeans.

Thunder lightly rumbled outside and the rain sounded like a torrential downpour as they hit the palm trees. Johnathon unzipped the fly on Justin's jeans and lightly nipped at the moderately sized member that was pinned to its side in Justin's electric green briefs. He slowly ran his hands along it and kissed it along its side before Justin's moans caused him to go back up and plant his lips on the emo's. Justin's hands slid down Johnathon's sides and unbutton his jeans and slide them down Johnathon's legs. Johnathon giggled when he saw Justin's face, which wasn't able to take his eyes away from Johnathon's groin. Johnathon giggled and got out of his jeans, a pair of black boxer briefs and a small pair of electric green briefs being the only two pieces of cloth between the two of them. Justin crawled on top of Johnathon and licked a trail down his front, tracing every single tones muscle with the tip of his tongue. Johnathon's hand gently caressed the back of Justin's head as the boy pulled the waist band down and devoured Johnathon's length.

Johnathon audibly moaned and jumped as he felt the warmth of Justin's mouth surround him. Justin kept his cool and deepthroated Johnathon immediately, swallowing and squeezing Johnathon's length and causing him to buck his hips into Justin's mouth. Justin gagged and kept his boyfriend's hips down with a remarkable strength and then bobbed his head up and down with a large amount of speed. Johnathon moaned very loudly and began to breath harder as his heart rate kept increasing. His hand grasped Justin's hair and his back became arched as Justin slipped his mouth to only the top portion and wrapped his hand around the bottom half of Johnathon's length and pumped it wildly.

"Oh god Justin. Keep going, I'm so fucking close babe." shouted Johnathon. Justin began tasting immense amounts of precum as he felt one of Johnathon's legs wrap around the back of his chest. Justin wrapped his arms around Johnathon's invading leg and sucked on the head and popping it out of his mouth, sliding his hand up and using his thumb and rubbing it all over. Justin then bent down and kissed the tip before swirling his tongue all over it and Johnathon's shouts filled the room. "Oh god, Justin, I'm-" Johnathon didn't even get the chance to finish before he came hard all over Justin's face, getting his seed on his cheeks, mouth, eyes and even into his hair. Justin did nothing but smile and open his eyes as he reached up and wiped each individual rope off of his face with his index finger and pop the joint into his mouth, sucking it clean.

Johnathon saw that Justin was purely content with swirling it all around in his mouth, clearly savoring the taste before swallowing and opening his mouth and rolling his tongue out to make sure that Johnathon saw nothing left in his mouth. for the amounts in his hair, he quickly ran outside and stuck his head in the rain and scrubbing it clean before running back in and using his shirt to dry off. A large blush drew across the top half of Johnathon's face, his length already hard again. Justin giggled and pulled his shirt away from his head and padded his bare feet back over to Johnathon, getting on his knees on the couch and laying on top of Johnathon again, feeling his boyfriend's length between his globes.

Johnathon kissed Justin on the cheek before pulling Justin up even farther so that his face was inches away from Justin's groin. Justin's eyes narrowed as Johnathon pulled the front of his briefs down and began stroking Justin's member. Justin threw his head back and moaned before looking back down and seeing Johnathon staring at it hesitantly. Giggling, Justin guided Johnathon's eyes to his and they both flicked their hair out of their faces.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to." said Justin, biting his bottom lip and thrusting his hips into Johnathon's hand. Johnathon shook his head and placed the head of Justin's length in his mouth and sucked on it as hard as he could. Both of Justin's hands shot to Johnathon's head and gripped a handful of hair and his face carried a look of shock before drifting into lust. Johnathon's hand snaked around and began pulling the back of Justin's briefs down and groping his bare ass. Johnathon slowly began bobbing his head back and forth as he brushed Justin's entrance with his thumb. Justin's eyes rolled upward and his mouth fell open and drool poured from his lips as he began to lightly thrust into Johnathon's mouth and out to feel more of Johnathon's thumb.

Both of their bodies were now forming a thin layer of sweat all over as the heat of the moment and pure animalistic instincts began to take over for the both of them. Justin's teeth now came together and he breathed heavily through them as he thrusted hard into Johnathon's mouth. The perspiration on his body was beginning to serve as a minor lube source as Johnathon's thumb slipped into his ass up to the first knuckle and prodded around. Justin squealed with delight and Johnathon removed his thumb and replaced it with both his index and middle fingers. Justin began groaning and thrusting like crazy, and came into Johnathon's mouth without any warning.

Johnathon coughed and spurted Justin's seed out of his mouth and all over his chest. Justin froze and looked down apologetically as Johnathon wiped his mouth clean. He looked up at Justin, clearly irritated and he grabbed the back of Justin's head and forced his mouth onto the portion of his seed on his chest. Justin obediently licked up his mess and sat back on his knees dropping his head and shoulders. His head perked up again however when Johnathon slapped a pair of handcuffs on him and dragged him back to their bedroom. The both of them smiled lewdly as Johnathon threw him onto the bed and pulled his boxer briefs off and tossed them on the floor. Justin, who's hands were cuffed in the front, pulled his own briefs off and tossed them with Johnathon's.

He then shimmed himself back and to the headboard and spread his legs as Johnathon crawled on top of him and took his head and kissed him deeply. They both moaned as their tongues pushed and looped around each other. When they parted, a string of saliva connected both of their lips together. They smiled and giggled as Johnathon got up and walked to the dresser, opening the bottom drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube. He uncapped it and went back to the bed, walking on his knees and pouring a thin trail all over Justin's length, sac and entrance, the coldness of the liquid causing him to squirm and gasp. Johnathon then capped the liquid and messaged the sensitive body parts and causing Justin's handcuffed hands to grip the sheets as he moaned through gritted teeth.

Johnathon finally bent down and kissed Justin on the cheek and placed the head of his length at Justin's entrance. Justin looked up and wrapped his restrained around the back of Johnathon's neck and kissed him passionately before biting down on Johnathon's lips as he thrusted into Justin's ass. Justin let go and gasped deeply, looking into Johnathon's eyes as he felt Johnathon invade his body and slide against his prostate.

"Oh god...come on Johnny...ride me hard." said Justin. Johnathon didn't bother resisting Justin's pleas anymore. He began pumping slowly into him as he felt the cuffs pull him down, the metal digging into his neck and forcing him down into a kiss. Johnathon pumped his hips repeatedly into Justin's and the sound of their bodies clapping together was all that filled the room for a good ten seconds before Justin and Johnathon parted lips and their shouts of pleasure filled the room as Johnathon increased his speed and strength into Justin's ass. They were both sweating and breathing heavily as they wrapped their arms around each other and slamming his hips into Justin's body violently for one last time before cumming into his body as Justin came all over his own torso.

He collapsed on top of Justin, reaching over and grabbing a key on the night stand and unlocking Justin's hands, which now had noticeable red rings on his wrists. He hugged Johnathon close after he pulled out of him and they rolled over so that he was on top now. Justin giggled as he felt the warm liquid dribbling down his inner thighs and cuddled up to Johnathon, nuzzling his face into his neck. Johnathon hugged him close, as if completely terrified that Justin would disappear if he were to let go.

"Thank you." said Justin, looking at Johnathon with the sleepiest eyes imaginable. Johnathon smiled and kissed Justin their faces not even apart when they both curled up in each other's arms and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>O-O, ummm, so...yeah. That's...kinda the end there. So, hope you enjoyed, please read and review, and I hope to see ya next time. ;P<strong>


End file.
